


Ain't Justice Blind

by marchtwentyfour



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Fluff, Lawyers AU, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Stevie Budd is a Troll, Strangers to Lovers, patrick is silly in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: David Rose meets Patrick Brewer when he gets forced into seeing a Family lawyer, finally convinced of divorcing his estranged ex-husband of six years. There, David and Patrick work together to get his legal matter done and settled, and perhaps, also, to fall in love.Alternatively:Is it legal to date your divorce lawyer Canada
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, past Patrick Brewer/Rachel - Relationship, past Sebastien Raine/David Rose
Comments: 147
Kudos: 181





	1. i ain’t ever going out on the road again

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: The Rose family never lost their money. It’s Rose Hotel, not Rose Video. David and Stevie still find each other because they are always meant to become each other’s best friend. David manages to open Rose Apothecary. Patrick practices Family Law in Butani & Associates. 
> 
> Fic title taken from: [Noah Reid's Got You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBpL2_z-sbU)
> 
> Chapter 1 title taken from: [Noah Reid's Road Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pa7bGfsBfWU)
> 
> \--
> 
> This is my first foray into writing a Schitt's Creek fic and I am very, very scared. My writing is very rusty and I've read way too many amazing fics from this fandom written by brilliant writers. But after finishing the series, I couldn't help myself and this got written. Thank you Dan Levy as well as all the cast and staff of Schitt's Creek for bringing back my love of writing (and introducing me to this couple).
> 
> Warning that this fic is quite long but it is all written. My very patient beta and cheerleader, [oxygenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygenlove/profile) and I are currently editing the rest of the chapters so I will be posting one chapter per week on the same day.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! Or a smiley. Or a kudos. I will be very, very happy either way.

It is all Stevie’s fault. Of course, it is. 

“I thought I told you I have a full four days of trial next week and this is my trial prep week, Stevie?” Patrick asks, voice calm. He’s just seen that there is a new appointment scheduled for 11:00 am that morning. Considering that Patrick checks his calendar the night before so he knows what he should prepare for in the morning, this could only mean that Stevie had _just_ added this particular appointment. 

“Patrick, you know that trial will be done in just a day, right?” Stevie responds with her own question instead of actually answering, arms crossed across her chest. “But in the off-chance that you are definitely pissed at me for messing up with your schedule, I will give you an answer to your superimportant question.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Patrick sits back in his chair and waits for Stevie to give him an actual answer. Now he just needs to wait. 

Stevie Budd was already Ray’s Legal Assistant before Patrick joined the firm. They couldn’t afford to actually hire another assistant, so Stevie’s tasks were expanded to include Patrick’s practice as well as being the receptionist to a small firm with only two lawyers. Stevie complained about it, but she was given a pay raise with extra paid holiday days per year and that seemed to have placated her. 

“That’s my friend.” Ah. Well, that makes much more sense to Patrick now. Stevie continues, “And I had _just_ talked him into finally divorcing his ex-husband. I want him to discuss the matter with you as soon as possible before he changes his mind and decides again that a formal divorce is too much work.” 

“You know I would be happy to see your friend, but if he doesn’t want a divorce, why are you forcing him?” Patrick cocks his head to the side and asks. He gets a raised eyebrow from the woman in front of him and a lull in conversation instead, which means Stevie isn’t even going to grace him with an answer. “I guess I’ll find out later, huh?” 

“Yep,” Stevie gives him a thumbs up, “Thanks, boss.” 

Patrick shoos her away from his office, because even though Stevie was right and the trial next week would likely only be done in one day (probably the morning of, if he’s being realistic), he does still want to be prepared for the worst. He tells her, “Lock the door, Stevie.” 

“Yes, boss!” Stevie quips from outside the door, pulling said door with her to a close. 

There is still about two hours before Patrick needs to meet with Stevie’s friend for their appointment. At the moment, he grabs the latest Parent Assessment Report sitting on top of his files and starts reading. 

  


Patrick Brewer is a Law school graduate from the University of Toronto. He has, for the last two years, worked for Ray Butani of Butani & Associates, previously Ray Butani Law Office. Before this, he worked for one of Toronto’s largest law firms, but was unhappy with what he was doing. 

When he quit that huge paying job, he coincidentally found Ray’s advertisement for another lawyer in his firm to handle Family matters. Patrick loved working in a small office where there is a semblance of a relationship between staff, so he jumped on the chance and applied. After a week, he was setting up his desk in their old file storage room and met the two-person—now three–team of Ray and Stevie. 

Stevie looked him up and down that first day, shrugged, and told him to make sure his dictation is better than Ray’s because she would not be held accountable for two irresponsible lawyers. 

Patrick promised that he would definitely be more detailed which subsequently earned him a nod. 

He has never looked back. 

(Although sometimes, his wallet wishes he has more disposable income.) 

((But he remembers how unhappy he was back then and knew he would never go back.)) 

  


The knock and the subsequent opening of the door startle Patrick out of the reading he was engrossed in. He looks up and sees Stevie’s face by the door. 

“My friend is here. You decent?” Stevie asks, even though she was obviously eyeing the mess he made on his desk from spreading out all the Affidavits he was poring through. She makes up her mind, “I’m going to give you 5 minutes and then I’ll let him in, good?” 

Patrick nods, “Thanks, Stevie. Can you make sure to offer your friend coffee?” 

Stevie makes a face as if he said something offensive, “He’s not going to drink the gross stuff we have in the office.” Then she closes the door. 

That was _not_ promising. He hoped Stevie’s friend wasn't going to be difficult. But he does only have 5 minutes, there is no question the door will open at the exact second Stevie said she’ll open it. So Patrick makes a hurried task of compiling all the documents in the appropriate file folders for later. He makes sure to remove any files with any names where the client could see them, and grabs a new legal pad and his favourite pen. 

Just as he was placing his coffee cup, forgotten on the floor from earlier, on top of his desk, the door of his office opens again. 

Patrick looks up, a greeting ready, only to be greeted with the most gorgeous man he has ever laid eyes upon. 

The man walks in with confidence that reverberates with his every step, eventually stopping in front of Patrick where he stands with such waves of elegance. The man’s shoulders were squared, his chin held high. Patrick looks like trash compared to this man and he feels like he’s blessed just being in the same room as him. It isn’t just the fact that the man’s outfit looks like it costs more than their monthly lease. No, it was the perfectly coiffed hair, the sunglasses perched on top of a perfect nose, the facial hair neatly trimmed, and the pretty lips that were moving and— 

Shoot, what was he saying? Why wasn’t Patrick listening? 

If the man said anything of importance, Patrick didn’t hear it. But his mind does manage to catch up just as he hears the other’s name. 

“David.” The other man has his hand offered to him and it was just the right exact moment for Patrick to realize he should definitely take it to avoid looking weird. And wildly unprofessional. 

“Patrick,” he offers in return, hoping his voice didn’t crack. “You’re Stevie’s friend.” 

David takes his own hand back to remove his glasses and he looks even better without the dark shades hindering the view to a very nice set of rich hazel brown eyes. “‘Friend’ is a reach? I think she’s more of a menace, really.” 

The smile that spreads across Patrick’s lips was unavoidable after hearing that. A good sense of humour too? Wow. “A menace, I agree,” he waves to the seat across his desk, “Please take a seat, David.” 

Patrick sits down and watches as David puts his bag on the second empty chair and sits on the very cheap office chair Patrick bought when he first started. David both looks like he doesn’t want to be there _and_ curious about his surroundings. 

Patrick remembers what Stevie said earlier and takes pity on him. 

“So, Stevie didn’t tell me much, only that she had a friend who needs help with divorce. Mind telling me what exactly _you_ want, David?” Patrick picks up his pen, poised to start writing. His eyes are still trained on the man in front of him, wanting to see more of the man’s beautiful expressive face. 

(Because wow. Patrick is used to seeing regular people. Like lawyers who are too busy with work to get a proper haircut. Or Judges who wear their robes over clothes so Patrick has no idea if they dress properly inside it. But wow. There are actual people in the world who get up from their bed and _choose_ their clothes based on how it would look on them. David Rose is up there on those Most Beautiful Men in the World List, right? Because Patrick may not be an expert on “beauty”, but he’s not blind. He doesn’t know exactly what he’s feeling right now, but does know that he feels like his breath has been knocked out of his chest. Patrick has to legitimately drag his eyes away from David to focus. 

He really should deal with these emotions later.) 

“Well, I don’t know if you live under a rock—and judging by how your office looks, I really wouldn’t be surprised—but my marriage, or lack thereof, is always plastered on the news. For your rock-living sake though, I am David Rose and I, uh, need a divorce from my ex-husband, Sebastien Raine.” The last few words, including the name, were spat out from David’s perfectly pink lips, like it physically hurt him to say them out loud. 

Patrick lets out a small laugh. “No, I do not live under a rock, but I will admit my office is not on its best state.” His office was a mess, but in his defense, he was not expecting anyone to see it this week. “Yes, I do know who you are and who your husband is, but…” David was looking at him intensely and it’s making Patrick hot under his collar. “It’s your story to tell and my job to listen to you. I’m going to be on your side and for that to happen, I am going to ignore what everyone else is saying. So, again, tell me what _you_ want, David.” 

It takes a hot minute after Patrick’s declaration for David to speak again. “Huh, Stevie was right.” 

Patrick raises an eyebrow in question, “About what?” 

And the right of David’s lips turns a little upward as does his right eyebrow. “That this might be her best idea yet,” he answers. And just like that, David Rose’s whole demeanor shifts. Patrick hasn’t realized how on guard he looked before. David’s shoulders suddenly look less tense and his back slowly shifts towards the end of his chair. 

Patrick smiles and grabs his pen from where he almost dropped it earlier, “So, David, care to start from the very beginning?” 

“I was born on a rainy summer night to a— “ 

“I meant the beginning of your relationship, David.” Patrick grins as he sees David smirk across from him. 

“Beginning is a very broad word, you know? How was I supposed to realize you didn’t mean the day of my birth?” David’s smirk slowly morphs to a smile, he must’ve seen Patrick look down on his legal pad to hide his own smiling face. 

When Patrick looks up a second after, face schooled to a more professional facial expression, he asks again, “So, David, care to start from the very beginning _of your relationship?_ ” 

  


Usual appointments last for an hour before Stevie would knock on the door, reminding him and his client it was time to go. But Stevie didn't knock on their door until it was about 12:34 pm, a little more than an hour and a half since the appointment started. She interrupts them while Patrick is listening intently (or _too_ intently) to David describing the details of what led to his and Sebastien’s separation. Patrick is still writing down notes. He can already feel the tips of his fingers going numb. 

“Wow, you guys are really going at it, huh?” Stevie announces, a smirk on her lips. If she intended for those words to mean two things, Patrick tried his hardest for it not to show on his face. 

David himself looks embarrassed, but immediately schools his expression to a raised eyebrow and pursed lips, more neutral. It was subtle, and Patrick really only noticed because he was staring. 

“Where the fuck did you go? I thought I told you we’re having lunch together?” David demands, shifting to look directly at Stevie. 

Hearing this has Patrick feeling shame as well. He really shouldn’t have taken David’s time too much, even though he is the one technically getting paid for it. Just as he’s about to announce that they should maybe move to schedule a follow-up appointment, his eyes finally zone into Stevie’s hands and the bags of take out she is holding. 

Stevie shrugs and walks to Patrick’s desk to remove the legal pad he was writing on so she could place the plastic bag she has in her hands. “I got us all lunch so that you could eat while finishing up your appointment. I’m not a monster, David.” 

Patrick is about to thank her when David beat him to it. 

“Yes, you are,” David’s eyes narrowed, “What are you up to?” 

Stevie just takes David’s belongings from the chair and moves them to one of the empty shelves in Patrick’s file cabinet. She takes the chair and sits on it, getting to work on taking out the takeout containers. “We’re taking a pause from a lawyer-assistant-client relationship and, instead, eat as acquaintances.” 

“Stevie…” Patrick shakes his head, about to offer that he leaves so the two friends can have their lunch together. He wants to be here and eat lunch with them, honestly curious about their friendship (even though David had disagreed about the friendship earlier, it was obvious that they were), but it was also probably for the better that he draws a line somewhere. 

“Is it okay if we eat here, Patrick?” David asks, looking at him. David looks hopeful, which is a wonder because Patrick has only met this man an hour and a half ago and he is amazed that he can decipher his emotions already. 

Patrick makes his decision and rather than voice out the confirmation, he starts helping with the containers, “Grab napkins from the lunchroom, Stevie. Don't be a _monster_.” 

The joke earns a bright proud smile from David and an eye roll from Stevie who gets up to presumably go grab the napkins from the lunchroom. With her gone from the room, David reaches out to help by taking the empty plastic and carefully folding them before throwing them away. 

“Thank you for indulging us, Patrick. Stevie can be pushy and I’m sorry if we’re taking up too much of your time.” David says. He isn’t looking at Patrick anymore and is instead staring at the containers of food they have laid out on his small desk. 

“David, it would be my absolute pleasure to rescue you from having lunch with a monster,” Patrick responds and as soon as it came out of his mouth, he was worried he went too far with the joke. 

Instead, David starts laughing loudly, the kind that was from the stomach, of which he is clutching when Stevie comes in, eyeing them both. 

“I don’t want to know,” she announces, taking her seat. 

Patrick and David share a glance and a small smile. 

At first it was a busy affair with Stevie and David fighting over which food was theirs and what was not. Patrick was just happy to watch them fight over it while he picked at his own food. They were very much uninterested in taking his since Stevie correctly ordered him his usual lunch of tuna sandwich and a house salad. 

“So, how was your first half appointment, David?” Stevie asks when she finally settles on the food on her plate. She’s managed to wrangle most of the pork from the souvlaki, but only some of the potatoes. Most of the greens are also on her plate and very few of the fries. She also only got one slice of the pita bread, Patrick believes it’s called. 

David, on the other hand, had all of the chicken and the rest of the pork from the souvlaki, the rest of the pita bread as well as the baklava on his own plate, napkin balanced on his lap to catch any mess. He looks ridiculous with the plate, the spoon and fork, and the napkin on his lap _and_ — 

Patrick is smitten. He hasn’t seen a grown man look so adorable. He tries not to stare, but it’s interesting to watch Stevie and David toss a conversation back and forth disguised as insults. 

“I thought we were supposed to be eating lunch as acquaintances, Stevie? No shop talk and all?” Patrick asks, his sandwich almost done. He needs to remember to send Stevie money for lunch. 

Stevie shrugs, “I was curious because I’m the one who pushed him to even come here. I deserve some credit, no?” 

David must have kicked Stevie’s chair because hers moves slightly to the left. He sniffs before responding, “If you must know, Stevie, Patrick and I cannot discuss with you any of my legal matters. HIPPA and all that.” 

Patrick snorts, but hides it. HIPPA isn’t even for legal matters. 

“You do remember that I’m Patrick’s assistant and that I will literally type up any of your documents, right? And you must remember that I am _literally_ your best friend and thus, know exactly what had happened?” Stevie smirks, her eyes challenging. 

David sniffs again but sounds pleased as he answers, “Point taken. So, I guess you can wait to see what happens until you get to typing up my documents, huh?” 

There was a glint in Stevie’s eyes, one that says nothing good was going to come out of it. “I don’t know, David. Maybe as your best friend I should tell Patrick all about that time you—“ Stevie doesn’t get to finish her sentence as David sends a terrifying glare at her, “Chill, Rose.” 

It appears that David has something to say about it, if the sharp set of his jaw was of any indication. 

Patrick decides that it’s probably time to intervene. Stevie and David seem to be really good friends and they sound like they enjoy riling each other up, but he also is the other’s employer and the other one’s lawyer (at least, he hopes David is planning on actually hiring him as a lawyer) so he thought it might be to the best interest of everyone involved to intervene before it gets messy. 

“How exactly do you two know each other?” Patrick blurts out his question. He realizes he hasn’t prefaced his question like he was planning to in his head and just went directly to the question. What is it with his lack of filter today? 

Luckily, Stevie is the first to recover from his sudden interruption. “I used to work for their hotel here on night shift. That’s where I met him one night when he was trying to ask for more towels for his room.” 

“Excuse me! You were there to _help_ customers and you were just ignoring me!” David looks like he is 100% serious about his complaint. It also sounds like they’ve had the same conversation numerous times. “You weren’t even doing work. You were just reading a book!” 

“You weren’t really a paying customer, David. Also, the book I was reading was really good.” Stevie shrugs, unapologetic. There was no bite, though. They are obviously really good friends. Best friends, like what she called them. 

David rolls his eyes but he doesn’t look offended at all, although it seemed like that was what he was going for. “See, Patrick? This is what I have to put up with. She made me get my own towel from the back while she sat up front and read her book!” 

Patrick could imagine it, could totally see Stevie doing that. In fact, Stevie does the same thing even now. She doesn’t let anyone else get away with anything, and she doesn’t do anything that she shouldn’t have been doing. He could just smile at the thought of David Rose, son of the owner of Rose Hotels, being told to grab a towel from the storage room. 

“And that was the start of a great friendship, huh?” Patrick muses, folding his wrapper and putting it away carefully. He wouldn’t have normally, but it seems like one of the things that David would care about. And he was right, David gives him a nod of approval for his efforts. 

“Depends on who you ask. I like sticking with this one because he buys me lunch,” Stevie answers while cleaning up her side of the table. The way she says it sounds like no one would believe her and no one contradicts her. 

David follows suit, cleaning up his empty container and placing them carefully together. Stevie grabs all their empty containers and leaves the room, presumably to throw them out. Patrick takes the Lysol wipes from his drawer and sanitizes the desk. 

Stevie comes back and leans by the door to ask, “You guys want more time to discuss things?” 

David looks at Patrick, “I, uh, I would like to retain you as my lawyer if you’re up for continuing this appointment? If not, I’m flying to New York tomorrow, but I will be back in two weeks and I can make an appointment then or, uh, whenever you’re free.” 

The thought of letting David go now and missing out on time with him and then waiting another two weeks before they could meet again seems like the worst thing in the world. Patrick feels like he hasn’t had a chance to breathe ever since David came through his door, but he would be very happy to gasp for breath some more. 

“If you don’t have anything else, I would be happy to continue the appointment, David,” Patrick means every word, and it earns him a small smile from the other man. So Patrick looks up to where Stevie is looking at them, “Can you please close the door, Stevie? And uh, make sure Ray doesn’t come barging in my office?” 

“Yes, boss,” Stevie closes the door. 

“Ray?” David looks confused. 

“Butani of Butani & Associates,” Patrick explains, grabbing the legal pad and his pen so he can start writing down notes again. “He’s harmless, but if he finds out about you, then he’s never going to leave this office and I want to keep you to myself for a while longer.” Patrick’s mouth opens in slight shock, because although that was exactly what he meant—he does want to keep David with him longer—he didn’t mean for it to come out that way. It’s out there now though, embarrassing really, but it is what it is. 

Luckily, David isn’t as easily flustered, “So, where were we?” 

The next two hours after that is spent poring through David’s relationship details: the whens and the whats and the wheres. When they get to the how, Patrick sees David swallow hard as he explains exactly how it all went down. 

David explains the start of the marriage as if he’s just explaining how to turn on a computer to an old person. But when he comes towards the end, to explain when it ended, how it ended, why it ended, and what David felt from it—he looks like he was having a hard time getting the words out. 

The reality is that Patrick has gone through this same process with a lot of his other clients, numerous of them in fact. He’s had to listen to how they got together and when, to how it all went wrong and why. He’s always just gone through these appointments thinking of what he was going to do next in terms of court process, but listening to David… 

“Stevie finally cracked open the real reason I haven’t asked for a divorce even though Sebastien and I haven’t really had any kind of contact besides during events,” David shakes his head as if he’s trying to gather enough wits in him to say exactly what is happening. “One of my biggest fears is that I would be alone… and by divorcing Sebastien officially, I would truly be alone. Like, _alone_ alone. Even though, technically, I am alone anyway because I’m pretty sure Sebastien is sleeping his way through all the states in America and probably some provinces in Canada.” 

Patrick feels his heart squeeze at the answer. 

“Well, I am happy that Stevie talked you into this, but I want you to know that the reins are in your hands, David.” Patrick wants nothing but to slam this Sebastien Raine with divorce papers, but he knows how this all works. “You can still put a stop to this—” Hopefully not, “—and I will listen to you.” 

“Thank you for listening, Patrick,” David shakes his head. “I want to at least try.” 

Patrick beams. It may not be the answer he wanted, but he can definitely work with that. 

“Well, then please bring these documents on the list for your next appointment. I’ve scheduled you in on the date and time you wanted so I will see you then,” Patrick slowly stands up to walk him to the door. It’s only been a few hours and he’s already hesitant to let David go. 

“Thank you, Patrick. I will sort out your retainer when I next come in. It doesn’t matter how much, just name your price,” David follows him to the door after gathering his belongings. “I will see you in two weeks then.” 

“I will see you in two weeks,” Patrick confirms before adding, “Have a safe trip to New York.” 

Patrick opens the door and watches as David leaves and walks over to Stevie’s desk, chatting along with her. He wants to stay some more, but he knows it wouldn’t be polite and he _does_ have trial prep documents that he needs to go over. He knows he has to start all over again because his mind might be all jumbled up at the moment… 

Well, to hell with that. Patrick knows what he needs to do. He looks up from where he’s staring at the floor to where David is standing in front of Stevie’s desk. He’s so tempted to go over to them and listen in, but he shouldn’t. It’s okay. He will see David Rose again in two weeks after all. 

After the door was sufficiently locked, Patrick picks up his dictaphone from his drawer and flips back to the first page of his notes. He presses record. 

“Stevie, this is on David Rose’s file. Please open a file folder for him and prepare the retainer for his next appointment. I need you to draft the Application for Divorce…” 


	2. i’m tired of explaining these same unexplainable fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter is from: [Noah Reid's Hold On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rkw-mBezJY)
> 
> As always, this chapter is only coherent thanks to my very patient beta, oxygenlove.

“So?” Stevie looks up from where she’s typing as David finally leaves Patrick’s office and walks over to her. She has an unreadable expression on her face that really should be irritating David more.

Instead, David places his bag on her desk and works on wearing his coat. “I’m coming back in two weeks to finish the documents and get them signed,” he responds.

“I know. I can see it in the calendar that he booked you in,” Stevie chances a look at Patrick’s closed office before looking up at David again to continue, “I meant what did you think of Patrick, David?”

David is unsure what he actually thinks of Patrick. Do people even think of their lawyers after they step out of the office? To be very fair, David doesn’t have a lot of experiences meeting with lawyers. Which, by extension, means he also isn’t sure what to think of Patrick Brewer. Well, the man does exude reliability and trustworthiness, two characteristics that David is unfamiliar with, even with his own friends.

“He seems pretty nice,” is what David settles with, knowing Stevie would definitely react smugly if he said  _ any  _ word along those lines. “He’s definitely better than the lawyers my dad were trying to send me to,” he sighs, fixing his coat and taking his bag by his hands again. “I honestly still feel unsure about all...  _ this _ ,” he gestures to Patrick’s office with his free hand, “but Patrick is very good at making me feel like the divorce is in my hands.”

It’s kind of unsettling holding the reins to his life for once. David isn’t used to it.

“Well, I want to say I told you so, but you can just give me that good wine I saw in your pantry last night,” Stevie declares as she looks back down on her computer, presumably working again.

“Oh of course, as if I didn’t see you grabbing it this morning when you left.” David rolls his eyes even though she can’t see it. “You’re definitely serving me that later. What time am I going to your apartment again?” He slips his sunglasses on, taking out his phone to flip to his calendar. He would rather die than say this out loud, but he’s actually glad Stevie nicked that bottle from him because he really, really needs a good drink and he has too much pride to serve it himself—Stevie would make fun of him.

“I’m off at 4:30, but you have keys so you can just let yourself in,” Stevie dismissively waves her hand in a goodbye, “Please let me work.”

“Sure, sure,” David sniffs, takes one last look at Patrick’s door and finally leaves the small law firm of  Butani & Associates.

  


David was not exaggerating anything. 

When he and Sebastien officially separated 6 years ago—and by officially separate, he meant David finally saw the truth of what the relationship really was—his dad had offered him all the lawyers he had on retainer to help proceed with the divorce. When David said he was fine and that he could manage things on his own, his dad got his assistant to email him the phone numbers of the firm. David promptly deleted that email.

Sebastien Raine was the best thing that ever happened to David and, as it turned out, also the worst.

David dated numerous people who used him for his family’s money and influence. And he was okay with that. He had already accepted it. So when Sebastien Raine came into his life, richer and more influential than his own family, 28-year-old David Rose thought he finally found  _ The One _ . David wanted what his parents have, still so in love with each other more than 40 years after they met and had gotten married, that 28-year-old David thought that that was how things were supposed to be, that finally, it was his turn to experience that.

After only 3 months of dating, however, David began to be afraid that Sebastien was slowly getting tired of him. The other man would always be on his phone whenever they spent any time together, would always leave in the middle of the night after sleeping with him, and would only call him up first if he needed a date for an event. David was young (was he, though?), his mind addled with booze and drugs and unrealistic expectations, that he does the stupidest thing he had ever done in his whole life—he proposed to Sebastien Raine.

Sebastien said yes.

The media was all over them and Sebastien seemed to soak and bask in all the attention. He held David’s hand, an action he had never done unless it was to guide David’s hand somewhere else on his body, whenever they were in public. He kissed David, an action previously only reserved for foreplay, whenever there was someone to witness it.

To the world, to the media, to their families, David and Sebastien were doing well.

They had the most lavish wedding they could ever both want, with the Rose’s and Raine’s money. Everyone who was anyone was in attendance.

They got married and the very day right after, everything that David feared before came back to him.

  


(David doesn’t even know why  _ he  _ had thought that Sebastien Raine was The One. 

He blames it on all the recreational drugs he was consuming when he first met the man.)

  


Stevie’s apartment was a small studio in a run-down apartment building. David offered to get her a proper apartment a long time ago, but Stevie would rather choke on her own vomit than accept that kind of money from David (it’s what David had first liked about Stevie, but now it just annoys him that his friend could die in a shitty apartment building). Stevie would not hesitate saddling him with a bill whenever they’re out, however, or stealing bottles of very expensive alcoholic drinks from his house  _ and _ store. Oh Stevie does take advantage of his wealth, but only on things she can return like buying him pizza or drinks, albeit much much cheaper than what he had paid for. Proportionate friendship is what Stevie calls it. David calls it friendship, period.

“Of course,” David remarks when he sees the pizza takeout menus arranged messily on the kitchen counter along with a note in Stevie’s handwriting, “Order whatever you want and put it on my account. My treat this time,” he reads. He doesn’t even hide his smile as he scans through the menus. Stevie might be a pushy menace, but she knows exactly what he needs right now.

  


At first David thought he would never find a friend, like a  _ real  _ friend, like a  _ best _ friend. That was before he met Stevie Budd that one rainy night he was in the middle of moving from his and Sebastien’s “shared” condo to a new apartment. He couldn’t bear to go to the condo because the last time he entered the place, he found Sebastien in bed with two of his female models. Johnny Rose put him up in the hotel for the time being and David would usually say no, but Rose Hotel is the far superior hotel in all of Canada and North America  _ so _ thank you very much.

As soon as David found an acceptable apartment, he signed for it and moved in. He’s never looked back since.

  


After ordering enough for the both of them, David lies down on Stevie’s bed and closes his eyes. Today was draining. He knew it would be. The moment he agreed to Stevie’s idea of meeting her law firm’s Family lawyer to talk about divorcing Sebastien officially, he knew he would be drained after.

_ “You just need to meet with him for an appointment. He’s honestly one of the good guys, not like us, I promise,” Stevie had promised last night, in the middle of pouring her third or fourth glass of wine. That was probably why she sounds so eager. “Patrick is a breath of fresh air. I will eat my own hair if he fucks up your case.” _

_ “Wow, high praise,” David managed to choke out, anxiety already spiraling in his stomach at the idea of getting a divorce. Of taking any steps to get a divorce. _

_ “David,” Stevie called and waited until David looked her in the eye, “I promise.” _

And that was that. David knew he would be coming downtown to see Stevie’s lawyer boss.

  


David startles awake when he feels something drop beside him on the bed. It’s Stevie, jumping onto her mattress.

“Tired?” She's already holding two glasses of whiskey and offering one to him.

Without hesitation, David pushes himself up and takes the offered glass. “Didn’t know I would fall asleep. Guess I was more tired than I thought I was.” He looks around and sees the pizza box on the counter, “Fuck, I fell asleep on the pizza!”

Stevie shrugs as she moves to sit cross-legged on the bed, “It’s fine, David. Unlike me, you look like shit. Made any life-changing decisions lately?” she teases.

The words register to David as he turns to look at the mirror to his right, but only finds his hair still perfectly in place. David narrows his eyes at Stevie, biting her lips to keep herself from smiling. That is when the realization that she is definitely making fun of him dawns on him. “Wow, you’re a monster,” is all he says before he drinks his whole glass.

“So, what did you think?” Stevie inquires, elbowing him.

“Of what?” David reaches over to the bottle of whiskey she placed on her bedside table to pour himself another glass.

“Of today.”

Today.

Today, David woke up in his bed groggily, Stevie kicking his foot off of it so he could get ready for the appointment she had forced on him. He took a peak and saw that she was already dressed, reminding him to be there “ _ Right. On. Time. Or else. _ ” David assumed she meant bodily harm, but she left to go to work before he can contemplate the threat more.

With Stevie gone, he did sleep a little bit more before he got ready and had to drive to Stevie’s shitty rundown office building with the law firm’s signage hanging outside. There, he anxiously waited for the elevator to take him to the 2nd floor, afraid that something would happen if he took the stairs. He found Stevie waiting for him at the lobby, giving him only five minutes to squash down any anxiety he could feel before she let him inside her lawyer’s office.

David then meets Patrick Brewer, and the boyish smile and the warm but firm handshake shook him to his core.

All David says though is, “Your lawyer boss wears button downs and straight leg mid-range denim on a regular day?”

“Nah, he usually wears a suit,” David’s mind  _ totally  _ did not just imagine Patrick Brewer in a suit, “but he was not supposed to be meeting clients today because it was his prep week for a trial so that’s just his usual casual attire.”

“So you mean to tell me your lawyer just likes wearing button downs and straight leg mid-range denim on a regular, usual day? Like, by  _ choice _ ?” David shudders a little bit at the thought. Patrick could do so much better than that shabby outfit. David would love to dress Patrick in a navy blue slim-fit half canvass  matt wool suit, maybe something like the one from the latest Giorgio Armani Fall collection, because those broad shoulders would look absolutely dashing stretching the—okay, probably  _ not _ the best thing to be imagining.

“I told you Patrick is a good person. I didn’t say he was good with fashion,” Stevie shrugs. Not like she __ is, at any point, interested in fashion either. All her clothes fit in her small closet.

“So what’s up with him?” David tries to sound as nonchalant as possible. He continues, “Noticed there’s no ring and I feel like women would be swarming to put a ring on that man.”

Stevie is not fooled, however. David should have known she would see right through his question. After all, David usually never takes an interest in anyone else. Look at how many people Stevie had dated who turned out to be absolute dickheads, and look at how many people had gotten close to David only hoping to get even a little bit showered with his wealth. It’s difficult to trust others that David has become used to only surrounding himself with Stevie, and he knows Stevie does the same. The two of them go around the world as if it had done them wrong because, to be fair, it has.

“Okay, you don’t have to answer that. Instead, we should talk about your hideous work attire,” David waves to her whole wardrobe, deflecting. “Now that I’ve seen you at __ work, I can officially say that  _ that _ was Not Okay at all. At least let me get you a few pieces of proper office attire. I’ll even buy the cheapest ones.”

Stevie, of course, ignores him. “Patrick came from a huge law firm that’s probably paying him a 6 digit salary. He moved to our law firm a few years ago and is now earning just about 80 to 90, depending. From what I gathered, he likes working in a small law firm than for him to be earning more. And he could, believe me, he could earn more. That man is good at what he does—our clients love him, sometimes too much.”

“I told you that you didn’t have to answer,” David mumbles, but he’s attentively listening.

“Don’t know his personal history because Patrick feels like he was running away from something, or someone,” Stevie brings up her left hand. “One time I heard him talking on the phone with his parents, presumably, to tell them that  _ a  _ wedding between him and his ex was not happening and that he is happy where he is and that he hopes they could be, too. I felt bad eavesdropping, so I walked away after that.”

“I guess I was right when I said women are swarming to put a ring on the man,” David makes a grab for more alcohol, but Stevie beats him to it. “Fine, I will grab the good bottle of wine and our pizza.”

Stevie gives him a salute.

“You’re a menace,” David turns, remembering. He smiles at the memory of his and Patrick’s first exchange earlier that day.

“A monster!” Stevie agrees from the bed.

David absolutely hates this woman.

The pizza box isn’t that far but he makes a show of having to get out of bed to pad over where it is.

It’s a little disconcerting how interested David is in listening more about what Stevie has to say about his (soon to be divorce) lawyer. There’s just something about him, the way he speaks and the way he handles himself, that David couldn’t help but admire him from where he sat. David may have only met the man today but he could already tell he would be a catch for all women on earth. Coming from David, that was high praise.

Taking the pizza box in one hand and more paper towels with the other, David makes his way back to the bed where Stevie is looking at him as if she’s trying to get an answer out of him, except, she’s never really asked anything that needs his answer.

“Also, what makes you think it was a woman?” Stevie eventually asks when he comes back to the bed with the box of pizza. She immediately grabs one slice and takes a huge bite. David gives her a face that earns him her middle finger.

David grabs a slice for himself before he answers, “The man wears straight leg mid-range denim, he’s basically a poster boy for straight men.”

“ _ Patrick _ , was staring at  _ your _ back when you left his office and went to my desk. He’s literally never done that. He’s polite, but as soon as clients are out of his office he closes his door so he could move on to his next work.”

“Well, maybe he was trying to make sure that I found your desk safe?”

Stevie snorts, “My desk is literally about three feet from his office.”

“Yeah, no. He was  _ not _ staring at me,” David doesn’t want to fall for the bait that Stevie is dangling in front of him. “He was probably just being nice because I was your friend.”

“Tell you what, let’s make a bet,” Stevie’s face is a mixture of pleased and smug, two facial expressions that means trouble, as she grabs another slice from the box. “If I am right, you better bring me back that absolutely breathtaking cheesecake from that bakery in New York. If I am not right, you have first choice of any movie we’re watching for the next six months.”

Wow. The stakes are high. Stevie is super confident at whatever this bet is.

“Let’s hear it first, come on.”

“I told you that Patrick is super busy today and I had to sneak you in for an appointment. He already spent a good half a day on your appointment. He may be polite, but if you were any regular client, as soon as he closes the door, he would go back to his priority for today—which is to prepare for the trial next week—and not work on your file.”

“I still don’t hear what this bet is?” Now David actually feels a little bit bad that Stevie basically forced his appointment on Patrick. Although, he is also grateful because if they waited, he probably would’ve changed his mind.

Stevie is smirking when she finally says, “My bet is that he literally spent the rest of yesterday working on your file and not at what he was supposed to be doing. I am going to come to work tomorrow with a new dictation re: your divorce matter.”

David could only blink because what does it even mean to make a bet out of this? Why would it be important if Patrick had prioritized his file over his trial prepping (and again, the guilt over that is back)? But Stevie is already way too smug and he knows, for once, that she is wrong because Stevie is a horrible wing woman. So, he’ll prove her wrong.

“Okay. I’ll take it. No one cares that much about my own life, not even when I pay them a ridiculous amount of money,” David doesn’t know why he feels super confident that he’s right. Stevie knows Patrick more and isn’t it better if  _ she  _ was right? But he’s already accepted her bet, and she would never let him live it down if he took it back.

“I’ll send you proof,” Stevie grins. “Now, the bet is still in progress and it is definitely my choice of movie.”

David groans.

  


David both misses and doesn’t miss New York.

David also both misses and doesn’t miss Alexis.

“David, were you up late at night drinking again? Your eye bags are huge! It might be time to get new make-up if yours isn’t working,” Alexis rattles off about the best kinds he could use and he tunes her out.

Alexis is only in New York for the same reason that David is. It’s the Rose Hotel Group’s annual gala and fundraiser to celebrate the hotel empire’s anniversary. His dad decided they are celebrating it in New York this year and that the whole family needs to be in attendance.

“So what’s up with you, Alexis? I haven’t needed to send you any temp passports in the last month,” David takes a seat on the bed that Alexis has in her hotel room.

She makes an annoyed face at him before picking at her nails, “I actually was not out of the country for, uh, the last month or so.”

Well, that was interesting. And a surprise. Most of the time David and Alexis don’t know where the other is until they need something from each other. David has a condo in Toronto, but Alexis doesn’t have a permanent address.

“And where were you living, Alexis?” David asks just as he feels his phone vibrate twice against his thigh.

“Well, David, if you must know, I was in Canada.” Alexis is still making  _ the  _ face, the one that means she's hiding something from her brother. Honestly, how does she even get away with all kinds of trouble when David can read her lies like an open book?

“And pray tell,  _ where _ in Canada were you? Considering that __ is our home country and it is not, by any means, small,” David feels his phone buzz a third time but ignores it. He likes watching the way Alexis is squirming in her 4 inch heels too much.

Alexis is not looking at him when she answers, “I was in Vancouver.”

“Huh,” David tries to think of who her last  flavour of the month was and where they were located. The last he heard she was dating a rich businessman in Costa Rica, sipping martinis on the beach. “And what were you doing in Vancouver, Alexis?”

Groaning, Alexis follows him to the bed and sits down next to him. She takes his hands into hers. “David, don’t be shocked, okay? I was going to tell you, but I wanted to make sure that I am going to last more than a week in it. So please take a breath David, like what your therapist said to do—“

David bats her hands away, “Oh my god, Alexis!”

Alexis pouts, dropping his hands to brush an imaginary dirt on her already pristine dress, “Fine, David. If you  _ must  _ know, I am taking this thing in Commerce at the University of British Columbia.”

David blinks. 

“Sorry, what did you say Alexis?”

“Ugh, David! This is why I didn’t want to tell anyone!” Alexis stands up in anger, stomping over to the other side of the room in a huff. “You and Mom and Dad—ugh!”

Alexis isn’t the brightest between the four of them, and she probably skipped way too many days at school to have even graduated. But Alexis is smart. She’s life smart, even if she isn’t book smart.

“Wait, when you say  _ thing _ in Commerce…”

“It means I’m doing this thing where I get to go to a party and wear ugly black robes and a hat, or something.”

David tries his hardest not to laugh. “Alexis, did you mean a  _ graduation _ ?”

“Ugh, David! You don’t even trust me!”

“That’s not what I meant, Alexis,” David is ashamed to say he actually feels proud, but then it is tinged with a little bit of fear because he usually doesn’t like what Alexis does with her life, although he does trust her enough to do what is best for herself. And going to University is probably the least crazy thing she’s ever done, seeing as how all the others had resulted in her being kidnapped numerous times. “Congratulations on going to University.”

“Thanks,” Alexis starts twirling her hair in her fingers as she smiles at David. And as quick as the smile came, her lips immediately spread into a grin as she tells him, “I took 2 weeks off for this event. I will probably be way behind in my classes when I get back, but good thing there’s this cute guy named Mutt who offered to take down notes for me.”

Of course Alexis already found a Business major who will do her bidding for her.

“How about you, David? How’s life been?” Alexis walks back to where David is sitting on the bed to poke his side.

David wonders if he should tell Alexis his plan about Sebastien and about meeting Patrick. She was there for almost all of their very short-lived relationship. She hadn’t actually  _ been  _ there for David, but she hated Sebastien from the moment she met him. David isn’t sure if it was because Sebastien wasn’t interested in her or if it was because Alexis knew how horrible of a decision David was making.

Alexis would be on his side, for sure. Telling her about the plans for the divorce would mean that his parents would find out, however. His parents finding out means they would insist on giving their opinions and “trying” to help.

That’s a no then.

Telling Alexis about Patrick would mean having to tell her exactly why he met him. And really, there’s nothing to share, is there? David thinks the man is handsome, and also that the man is straight. There’s totally nothing there.

That’s a no then, too.

“Nothing much, Alexis.”

  


David manages to pry himself away from Alexis by claiming that he has to deal with a store issue. Luckily, Alexis got a message from someone and was happy to let him leave her room.

He takes out his phone as soon as he’s in the safety of his own room. He has five messages, all from Stevie.

** Stevie:  ** I am going to need that cheesecake from the bakery once you get back.

** Stevie: ** [photo of the timestamp of the dictaphone recording of 42 minutes after David had left the office]

** Stevie:  ** [photo of the dictation recording of 38 minutes]

** Stevie:  ** [voice recording that goes  _ Stevie, this is on David Rose’s file. Please open a file folder for him and prepare the retainer for his next appointment. I need you to draft the Application for Divorce… _ ]

** Stevie:  ** Stevie -1, David - 0

David feels himself smile, and he doesn’t even know why. He plays the recording again, listening to Patrick saying his name and telling Stevie what to do. Even through the shitty recording, Patrick’s voice is warm and inviting.

Patrick Brewer—lawyer, smiles like the sun peeking through the sky in the morning, firm and warm hands covering David's own, and making David feel like he's 13 years old with his first crush all over again—cares. Because no actual person, as much of a good person they may be, would spend that much time after just a few hours of meeting. True, David is a paying client. True, David is Stevie’s friend. True, Patrick does seem like a good person. But Patrick had started working on his file  _ immediately  _ after he left his office. Who even does that? Who had cared enough for David’s anything that fast? Who else had looked at David and told him how he feels about his  divorce matters ? Who else but his new lawyer, apparently? 

David shakes his head to clear off all those thoughts. It isn’t safe going down that territory. Instead, David grabs his MacBook to actually start working.

roseapothecary.com

  


It’s kind of funny how much David has a love-hate relationship with his previous lifestyle. When he was younger he used to love every second of being in the spotlight, loves the fame their money brings him, and sometimes he still does. At the same time, he is already way too old for this—the small talks, the fake laughter, the empty flattery, and the smooching.

Looking around the huge ballroom in the Rose Hotel New York branch, he can recognize a lot of faces, from politicians to celebrities to people with money. Everyone is decked in very expensive outfits, nibbling on hors d'oeuvres and sipping champagne.

The whole place is decorated in rose gold and white drapes, huge flower arrangements of roses adorning each wall. David is mildly impressed at how nice the place looks, unlike with how tacky he imagined it to be when his Dad told him what his decoration plans were.

Instead, as David enters and shakes hands with Michelle Obama before walking over to say hello to Oprah, he doesn’t feel the need to immediately take advantage of the open bar.

Later on in the night, David himself is speaking to… a very important someone. His mind has honestly blanked out after the introductions, and he’s only carrying the conversation on sheer will alone. His dad would be mad if David offends one of his guests, the only reason David hasn’t ditched the man and his very young-looking wife yet, who is definitely half the man’s age.

Across the room, David can see Alexis flirting with two men at once. He can tell they are politician’s sons by the way they are both falling over their feet trying to impress her. All the actors and royalty she’s dated knows that the best way to catch Alexis’s attention is to flirt with someone else.

“So, Johnny told me that you own a store up in Toronto?” the man asks and David’s focus snaps back to him. “Do you supply your Dad’s hotels?”

David tries to analyze and see if the man is actually interested or if this is one of those small talks that he needs to get over with. Figuring out that there wouldn’t be any other complications anyway, David answers the man’s question.

“Rose Apothecary only supplies the hotels in Canada, actually. My dad had managed to...”

The conversation continues, but he is soon pulled away by one of the staff,  signalling that the whole family is to go up the stage. David regrettably excuses himself because the man—Mr. Stevens, he finally remembers, a politician—is finally proving to be a decent conversationalist, but duty calls.

Being up on stage with his whole family, all decked out in their best designer outfits, matching the  colours of Rose Hotel, he can see that all eyes are on them. His Dad looks dashing in his three-piece Givenchy suit, his Mom right beside him, wearing the most ridiculous  Balenciaga gown from the latest Fall collection, and finally, Alexis, standing by his side in a simple white dress topped with her favorite gold crown headband—a picture perfect family. David smiles, or he attempts to smile, and greets everyone with as much energy as he can muster when it’s his turn on the podium.

David Rose plasters on his media face and braves through it.

  


(Being blown in one of the washrooms by a B-list actress is a perk to this event, however.

And much later, when he fucks her on the mattress of his room, he’s reminded of how tired he is of this lifestyle.)

  


The annual celebration of the Rose Hotel Group spans for two weeks. It is more tiring than it is actually worth. As David smiles for the nth time in front of the camera at the studio, Alexis by his side on the couch and his parents standing beside each other behind them, he wonders how he can get away from attending next year.

“You and your sister need to be in attendance for the shareholder dinner tonight,” Johnny Rose informs David just as they are finally away from the heat of the spotlight and David’s armpits have stopped sweating. “I’m sending the car to the hotel to pick you up at around 6 o’clock.”

“I have a ride,” Alexis pipes up, her gown billowing behind her.

David smirks as he watches his dad’s eyes widen and then narrow at her. This isn’t the first time the same conversation has taken place after all.

“And who, may I ask, is this ride?” his dad asks.

Alexis makes a face, “Just  _ someone,  _ Dad! You don’t have to know specifically who!” She grunts and walks away.

David is a little disappointed the conversation was not as amusing as he thought it would be. He bids his Dad goodbye and follows Alexis’s footsteps towards the dressing room.

  


** Stevie:  ** How is the whole thing going? You haven’t texted me out of boredom which means you must be busy AF

** Stevie:  ** Got laid? ;)

David makes a face at his friend’s text message. He has half a mind to ignore it, but he’s waiting for the car to pick him up and there’s nothing interesting happening on Instagram.

** David: ** Did get laid. No, it was not good. Don’t even bother asking.

** Stevie:  ** Okay. Not going to ask at all. Boo Rose, your game is dying.

** David: ** Don’t think I had any game to begin with, but thanks for your support Budd.

** Stevie:  ** Of course you don’t. I was just being polite.

** David: ** Fuck you.

Of course Stevie doesn’t deem him worthy with an answer and he’s left to stuff the offending piece of technology in his coat as he sees the car arrive up front. Alexis is nowhere to be seen so he assumes that means she does have a ride to dinner.

  


The two weeks pass by in a blur of dinners with Very Important People whose names David doesn’t even remember, numerous photoshoots for promotions, and attempting to work with whatever little free time he has. He gave up finding a random to get laid with because, as Stevie eloquently put it, David has no game. Also, David is  _ very  _ tired.

Johnny Rose has long been marketing Rose Hotel as a family business, even though none of them literally has any say in what happens with it. This means the four of them  _ actually  _ spend time together, which is a terrible idea in and of itself.

David is confused if his dad forgot that time Alexis had almost set the ballroom on fire because she was making out with this South African prince. Or maybe that time they became front page news when he, Alexis and his Mom got into a fight about the dinner food and he’s pretty sure cheese was hurled on the ceiling. Not to mention the mess they made during Rose Apothecary opening. So yes, having all four of them within the same four walls is a terrible idea.

It doesn’t matter though. David is flying back to Toronto in the afternoon, finally hours away from his family. He loves them, but he  _ cannot _ stand them.

As David is putting his luggages in the trunk of the car, he feels a nagging sense of obligation that he’s forgotten __ something. He mentally checks if he went through all the corners of his room. He looks around the luggages to make sure everything is accounted for. He opens his carry-on to make sure nothing is missing—

_ Fuck. _

Cheesecake.

  


It’s 9:57 pm when David finds himself on Stevie’s doorstep, leaving the box of cheesecake beside the door, before ringing the doorbell thrice just to annoy her. And just because he can, he rings it a fourth time before he rushes off back to the elevator.

Once David is back in his car, he receives a text message from Stevie.

** Stevie: ** You fucking asshole.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, all introductions are done! Plot should start moving more starting the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I would be very happy to know what you thought :)


	3. how do you walk a straight line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from: [Noah Reid's Runaway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkRboCr4gEU)
> 
> Thank you very, very much to my beta [oxygenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygenlove/profile) for making this chapter readable!

If Patrick is wearing his best court suit to work today even though he is definitely _not_ going to court today, no one will be able to say anything. 

Except maybe Stevie, and judging by her eyeing him when he arrived to work this morning, she already knew exactly what is happening. 

David Rose is coming back to his law firm today for a follow-up appointment. It could either mean the two of them working together on the divorce, or David telling him he would rather stay married to Sebastien Raine than leave. 

(And Patrick will not admit it to anyone, but he had searched up Sebastien Raine in an incognito browser the very afternoon of his first meeting with David. He found the man’s Instagram and other social media accounts filled with half-naked men and women he was wrapped around or kissing. Or both. 

If Patrick had created accounts just to leave nasty messages, that is his secret. 

If Patrick had also deleted said accounts, no one really needs to know.) 

“Patrick,” Stevie opens the door of his office without even knocking. “Your appointment is here.” 

Patrick feels his breath get caught up in his throat, “Thank you, Stevie. Please let him in.” He’s pretty amazed he can even say words out loud without choking. 

“Can you do me a favour and ask him about a cheesecake from New York?” Stevie asks, but her expression isn’t giving anything away. “Just, don’t make a big deal out of it. Ask him about it before he leaves the office. Okay? Just say, I don’t know, like how was the cheesecake from New York.” 

“Will you run interference on Ray for two weeks if I do?” Patrick doesn’t do things for free all the time, after all. 

Stevie rolls her eyes, “I will. So, ask him. I will know if you don’t.” 

Patrick waves her away, “Sure, sure. Please let my client in, Stevie.” 

“By the way,” Stevie eyes him up and down before smirking. “Nice outfit, Patrick.” And then she walks out of his office as if she didn’t just shatter his whole confidence for the day. 

Stevie definitely knows what is happening. Either Patrick is too obvious, or Stevie is just really good at this. Probably the latter. Or both. 

With the door closed and David on his way, Patrick can feel a slight nervousness bubbling up in his stomach. He knows there’s also excitement hidden in there, tucked neatly deep inside. Patrick is nervous to see David Rose again, nervous to feel that tinge of attraction he knows he felt the first time they met, but he’s also excited to see him again, very much so. He feels like a mess. 

Patrick had two weeks to prepare himself for seeing David Rose again, by which he meant prepared by way of looking at photos of his attractive client online, but it seems he did not prepare himself enough because when his office door finally opens, and David Rose comes in… 

“Hi Patrick,” David smiles, awkwardly standing by the door. 

David Rose is a sight to behold. He walks into Patrick’s office wearing a very soft looking sweater and tight jeans that’s probably the most expensive thing in his office, laptop including. His hair looks as soft as the sweater on him, puffed up perfectly. The photos really did not prepare Patrick enough for the real thing. 

“Hi David, how are you?” Patrick stands up and waits for David to close the door and sit down opposite him before he takes his own seat and smiles. Or, really, he has been smiling the entire time. It’s so difficult to concentrate not to, because David makes him want to smile a lot. “I hope you had a good flight?” 

“Thank you, Patrick. I did,” David looks stunning, as per usual, in his outfit. And his general face area, really. 

“I want to make sure that this is something you’re still planning on continuing?” Patrick gestures to the drafted Application for Divorce on his desk facing David. He pored over this document the last two weeks, making sure it was perfect, right up to spacing. It was probably borderline obsessive. 

David looks thoughtful for a second, eyes trained on Patrick the whole time. And then David looks down at his right ring finger and Patrick follows with his own eyes, breath hitching when he realizes it’s empty now. 

“Yes. Yes, I am,” David answers, simply. 

Patrick is happy with the response, and he tries to hide it by grabbing a pen, his good pen because he assumes that David is the kind of person who would appreciate a good pen, and offers it to the man in front of him. “Please read through the document to double check any spelling or dates. Feel free to write down anything and I will make that change later.” 

“Thanks,” David takes the offered pen. 

They smile at each other for a second or two before David turns his attention to the documents in front of him. 

Patrick is pleased because the silence that envelops them gives him the chance to stare unabashedly at David. The photos he’s found online can never seem to have caught the way David’s nose just looks perfectly symmetrical and his eyelashes looks delicate. Pictures really don’t do the man justice, and they can never have prepared Patrick for how he is reacting at the moment. 

David is the first to break the silence with what seems like a resounding, “It’s perfect.” 

It pleases Patrick to no end that it’s _perfect_ _._ He doesn’t tell David the extent of double-checking he did and yet, the other man found it perfect. He feels pride bubbling inside him, that all the hours he put into checking are well worth it. “Please sign where indicated here and here,” he points on the parts of the form that are marked. 

David’s signature is loopy in a way that is elegant, as if it’s been born out of practice. It probably is. David looks like the kind of person who likes things perfected. Patrick almost feels shame at his own hastily created signature. It’s way too late to change it now. 

After giving the documents back to Patrick, David asks, “So, what now?” 

“Now, we file this with the court. We will have to serve Mr. Raine personally, but our law firm will arrange for the server so if you could provide Stevie with the address or location you have, we will get that sent out. We will of course give you a copy of the filed documents, by email as per your request,” Patrick signs his part in the Application, hands slightly shaking as he tries to make sure he does not fuck up his signature, that would’ve been just embarrassing. 

When David doesn’t say anything, Patrick looks up to check on him. David has his fists curled tight and his lips are pressed together. For all intents and purposes, David looks like a man who is not ready to be divorced, and it stings Patrick at the realization. 

“Hey David, look at me for a sec?” Patrick makes sure his voice is low so as not to startle the man too much. When David turns to look at him, there is something in those eyes that he couldn’t pinpoint. “Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” 

David’s lips are still pressed together, but he separates his hands and shakes them a bit before closing his eyes tightly and re-opening them. This time he looks determined. Scared, but determined. It’s an improvement. 

“I know signing that doesn’t finalize things, but it just hit me how stupid I was for the last few years. I wasted a _lot_ of my youth with Sebastian and here I am at 33 years old getting divorced to someone I have last seen inside our apartment fucking two different women at the same time,” David spits out in a rush. “It just... feels more real?” 

Patrick understands what he means, and he wishes he could unpack what was revealed to him, but this isn’t the time for that. “Good or bad real?” he asks instead. 

“Good, definitely good. I am ready to face the wind or whatever the saying is,” David nods. 

Patrick can’t help but smile fondly at that, “It’s face the music, but I understand what you meant. It’ll be okay, I promise.” He’s not supposed to be making promises. As David’s lawyer, there’s always the possibility to mess things up. In these matters, nothing is ever set in stone. But Patrick is nothing if not determined, and he _will_ make sure he abides by it. “If anything happens, you have my number on your phone, right?” 

“Uh… no?” David makes a face. “Am I supposed to?” 

“Of course. Feel free to email me or call me if anything happens, or whatever happens.” Patrick grabs a calling card and is ready to hand it over, but he takes it back and grabs a pen. He crosses out his office number and writes his cell number, the one that he is _not_ supposed to be giving out to clients. “Here. Please don’t feel like you need to go through Stevie to talk to me. Email or call me, I will always answer.” 

David looks at the calling card and for a split second, Patrick feels like he might’ve made a mistake, but then David takes out his phone and types up the number right in front of him. “Pretty sure I will _not_ be going to Stevie for anything, besides maybe a drink.” 

“Probably for the best.” 

They catch each other’s eyes and share a small smile. Patrick feels heat rush to his face and his heart beats just a little faster. David, luckily, breaks eye contact before he embarrasses himself. 

David grabs his things and asks, “Are we good here? I need to rush off unfortunately, store problem.” 

Patrick hates that he has to let David go so soon, but he knows the man actually does have some other things in his schedule, as does he. He has a million other things to do as well. “Of course, David. Thank you for coming.” 

David is already by the door when Patrick remembers what Stevie said. 

“Oh, and David?” Patrick waits until David turns to face him again. He feels his heartbeat race as he tries to ask as nonchalantly as possible, “How was the cheesecake from New York?” 

David’s face goes slack, his jaw slightly open in disbelief. He blinks and finally snaps out of it and shakes his head. “Oh my god, Stevie!” He opens the door and yells, “How dare you, Stevie!” 

Patrick hopes there aren’t any other clients at the lobby to see him because he is wearing the biggest grin on his face as he watches Stevie laugh from her desk as David stalks over to her. He watches them from his office door, back leaning on the frame and arms across his chest. 

Stevie looks utterly proud of herself. Patrick only recognizes the expression because he’s last seen that look on her face from the time she got their firm fired by an annoying old sexist client. Patrick shakes his head and takes one last longing look at David (trying but failing to not appreciate every single line of his body) before heading inside to close the door behind him. 

Patrick realized he was gay just a little over two years ago. It was about the same time he left the big law firm, a job he kept and held onto because he thought it was his responsibility to be a big earner so that he and his ex-fiancée would be able to live a good and happy life. Except, he was far from happy and Rachel, the ex-fiancée, was also far from happy. In fact, they were downright miserable together. 

He hated going to work, dreaded the sound of his alarm every morning. He felt like throwing up every time he entered the building to swipe his key card access. There was an empty feeling in his stomach every time he received his paycheque and saw the number of zeroes on it. 

At the same time, he hated going home, dreaded the clock hitting 5 o’clock, so he often stayed at work and he stayed late. He felt like throwing up every time he parked his car in the garage and saw the light on in the bedroom. There was an empty feeling in his stomach every time he saw Rachel and reach over to kiss her. 

Never in his life had the idea that he might be anything other than straight crossed his mind. You never really learn about these things growing up in a small town in rural Ontario where everybody knows everyone. And he and Rachel eventually ends up moving to Toronto so that Patrick could take the job at the law firm. 

Rachel was miserable, too. Patrick could see it whenever he took a breather from his own feelings. If she missed her family or missed her life before, they never talked about it. Instead, they just fought about every single small thing in their life. 

Patrick missed his best friend, Rachel, and not his fiancée, Rachel. It was hilarious because they were the same person, but at the same time… they weren’t. 

Then on one of those nights that they brilliantlythought having sex together would fix everything, they put on porn on their television. It was utterly awkward and horrible, but if not for that single scene on their screen, Patrick might still be in the dark on who he actually is. 

Porn was not something new to Patrick, but it seemed like between the man on-screen fucking the woman and himself fucking his fiancée, a lightbulb turned on in his head and then proceeded to hit him in the face. The truth was both terrifying and made sense. Made _all_ the sense, really. 

“Patrick?” Rachel had called, reaching out to him. 

But Patrick couldn’t bear the touch of her at that moment so he pulled out from inside her, hastily threw away the condom anywhere (it landed on their coffee table— _gross_ ), and got dressed. Rachel called after him a second time, but he was already wearing his shoes and out the door. He took off on the street—anywhere, just not _there_ —and didn’t feel the bite of the fall wind until he was standing still. 

_What had he done?_

No. No, that was not the question that Patrick was supposed to ask. 

_Why had it taken him this long?_

So Patrick sat on the first bench he saw and buried his head in his hands as he cried. He’d been stupid and blind. How could it have taken him that long to realize? How could he have wasted half of their life together before he found out? 

At the same time, the coward in him questions, _why did he have to find out?_ Why couldn’t he have just lived in ignorant bliss? 

Because they were not in bliss, and Patrick and Rachel were not ignorant. 

“Oh, there you are,” Rachel’s voice snapped Patrick out of his pity party. She was wearing warmer clothes than he was and looked like she had been running around looking for him, and she probably was. Because Rachel, despite their fights, was still a good person. A better person than Patrick ever was. “Here, wear your coat and toque because you’re going to catch a cold.” 

His coat and toque were offered to him, and he took them. He was freezing, the chill more like a bite on his skin, and he was thinking he deserved to suffer. Still, he wore the garments, thankful for the immediate warmth they offered. 

“We should probably talk, Rachel…” Patrick may have cowardice in him, but he was not raised to be a coward. He finally knew what was wrong, so he was going to take charge. He looked up and saw Rachel’s face and he knew, oh he knew, it would be difficult but it would be for the best. For both of them. For what remained of their friendship. “Walk with me?” 

Rachel nodded, “We should get you back. I can make tea while you warm up.” 

The walk back to their house was quiet, just the whistling of the surrounding wind around them. The houses were dark and Patrick was thankful there was no nosy neighbour watching them. He must’ve looked ridiculous with the way he ran off. 

The warmth from the house was even better. Patrick left Rachel in the kitchen as he went to take a quick shower upstairs and get dressed. It was a conversation better done in comfier clothes, after all. 

When Patrick was done and dressed, he went down to the living room where the evidence of their previous activities had been cleaned up. He felt horrible and knew that he had to do it. Rachel didnot deserve any of this. 

Patrick hoped she can forgive him. 

“I made tea,” Rachel said as a greeting, already sipping her own mug on her side of the couch. 

“Thanks,” Patrick grabbed his mug and took a big gulp. He needed the courage to do the right thing. But the words were stuck in his throat. 

Luckily, Rachel wasn’t a coward like he was. “You said you needed to talk, Patrick,” her voice was kind but there was pain and hurt in there. “So talk to me.” 

“I—” Patrick felt his throat constrict. “I’m gay.” 

Rachel understood and even though he wasted her time, she understood and reached over and wrapped him in her small arms. They cried together about the years, the friendship, and the mistakes they made. 

But Rachel understood. She didn’t question his declaration or asked that they stay together anyway. No. Rachel understood, and she patted his head the way he liked, the way that calms him. 

Patrick whispered well into the night his greatest fear, “I was afraid you would hate me.” 

Rachel’s eyebrows furrowed, “Why would I?” 

“Because I wasted all those years you could be dating a better person all because I realized while watching porn that I would rather be the woman on it than the man,” Patrick was sleepy and he didn’t know what was coming out of his mouth anymore. But there was Rachel, she was there before anyone else he knew. 

“Patrick,” Rachel took his face in her hands to force him to look at her, “You may have wasted these years for me as you put it, but… you also wasted your years too. You, Patrick Brewer, deserve just as much as what you think I do.” 

In the present, Patrick doesn’t realize he’s been sitting on his desk and staring at David Rose’s name on his desk for a while until he hears the knock on the door, swinging open for Stevie to peek inside. 

“Your next appointment is here,” she narrows her eyes at him. “Five minutes?” 

Patrick nods, “Please.” 

Stevie closes the door. 

Patrick puts away the documents in the file folder marked as _Rose,_ _David_ to his shelf of ‘to do’ later. He carefully places it on top before grabbing his next appointment’s folder. 

He can think about all this later. 

When Patrick said that he should think about it later, what he actually meant was call up Rachel for a visit. She doesn’t live in their old house anymore, but in a one-bedroom apartment near the outskirt of the city. She loves Toronto, unlike what Patrick thought, and is happy to stay. 

He buzzes the apartment 7B and waits for Rachel’s voice from the box. 

“Rachel? It’s Patrick.” 

Rachel’s voice is robotic from the old machine, “Come on up!” There is a loud buzz, and the doors unlock. 

The apartment is simple, but definitely better than their old apartment together. It looks a lot like his own with the kitchen by the front door, a good sized dining table, and the living room directly across from it. She has a ceiling to floor glass window that opens to a balcony. Patrick is a little jealous because she’s made her place look so homey and lived in while his still looks like he hasn’t had the time to decorate. 

They walk together to the kitchen where she bought a new couch and Rachel is only too happy to tell him where she was able to find a deal because her old one was utter shit. 

“So, what are you here for? I see you brought wine,” Rachel says from the kitchen, already grabbing two glasses for the two of them. 

Patrick smiles, “What? I can’t come visit my favourite ex-fiancée?” 

Rachel snorts as she walks over to let him pour wine in their glasses, “I’m your only ex-fiancée, I know. I checked.” She takes the first one and plops herself on the couch across from him. “So? Pat, spit it out.” 

Why did he come here again? All because for the first time in 30 years, he is actually attracted to someone? Someone very much out of his reach? Fuck, Patrick _is_ an idiot. He is an absolute idiot, and this is why he should have just let it be. 

“Nothing, Rach. I just wanted to see you,” Patrick says instead of the truth, putting David Rose’s face and smile at the farthest back of his mind. “How have you been?” 

Rachel doesn’t look like she believes him, but she does let him get away with a lot of things. Or, more likely, he must look terrible, and she took pity on him. 

“I’m good, been really busy with….” 

Patrick listens and reacts at the correct moment, asks the right questions, and hums. He interjects with his own stories, telling her about what he’s been up to with respect to fixing up his apartment and his office. He tells her about Ray’s latest stints and whatever mess Stevie had gotten herself into. 

He doesn’t tell her about David Rose. 

It’s 10:24 pm when Patrick is by Rachel’s door wearing his coat and gloves. They only drank one glass each, preferring to drink tea. 

He feels heavy. 

“See you soon, Rach?” Patrick nods, stepping out of the doorway. 

“You met someone,” Rachel says, no questions. 

Patrick closes his eyes as he turns to meet Rachel’s eyes, “Not the way you think, Rach. Not that way.” He wishes it was though, desperately wishes it was. 

“Why not?” Rachel asks, head tilted in question. 

“Because…” Isn’t this why Patrick came here? He came here because he wanted someone to listen with no judgment. He wanted to be heard. To say it out loud. “It’s not right.” 

Confused, Rachel opens her mouth, as if to follow up with that question. She presses her lips together instead, and shakes her head. “Oh Patrick…” she looks sadly at him. “A client?” 

Not trusting his voice, Patrick nods his head. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out, Brewer. You always do, even when it’s 30 years too late.” 

His apartment is quiet, the buzz of the heater is the only thing running when he steps inside. Having lived in a small town for most of his life, he is used to the quiet at night. But sometimes, it’s too quiet, even for him. 

“I’m gay,” Patrick whispers to absolutely no one. 

“I like David Rose…” he says louder this time. 

A smile spreads across his lips at the feel of the name on his lips. 

“David.” 

The Application is filed with the Court and is in front of him, ready to be sent out and served onto Sebastien Raine. The original filed copy sitting on his desk feels like it’s judging him ever since Stevie came in and dropped it off. 

Should he ask David what he wants to do? Should he ask David for an address? 

The sound of his phone buzzing snaps him out of whatever hole he dug himself in. He looks and sees an unknown number texting him. Could it be…? 

**Unknown Number:** He’s here in Toronto for the next week. Stevie knows the address because she was the one who cyber stalked him until she found it. 

**Unknown Number:** It’s Patrick btw 

**Unknown Number:** Fuck. Please ignore that. I meant this is David. 

**Unknown Number:** Please feel free to block my number. 

Patrick is smiling as he saves the number in his contact list, enjoying the way he types “David” and saves it. He immediately responds. 

**Patrick:** Hi Patrick. I will get Stevie to give me the address. No worries. 

**David:** Haha Patrick. 

Then. 

**David:** Thank you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear what you think :)
> 
> Chapter 3 was one of my favourites to write (and I believe my beta said she liked this one too haha) so I hope I got it across! I still absolutely love the original story of Patrick's realization, but I'm just throwing in my own version here.


	4. oh heaven help me he’s dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from: [Noah Reid's Angels & Demons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZKONsnkdPo)
> 
> Thousand thank yous to [oxygenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygenlove/profile) for making this chapter readable. How long did we take with this? A week?

It’s pretty difficult to deal with the reality that David just signed the first document on his way to becoming divorced, on finally separating from Sebastien Raine. It’s a big step, the kind that he would prefer to be high or drunk during. Except he isn’t and he really knows he shouldn't. 

**Stevie:** We’re sending out the documents for service. Make sure you’re ready for it to hit the news immediately after because you know how much of an idiot your ex-husband is. 

He knows that. He _does_. He knew it the moment Sebastien said yes to his proposal. He knew it the moment they said their ‘I do’s. 

But David was also an idiot and here he is, 33 years old and pacing back and forth in his otherwise cold, empty apartment—alone. If Sebastian could see him now, David is totally proving his ex-husband’s words against him right. 

The anxiety is slowly creeping up, as if someone is sitting on his chest and blocking his lungs from doing their job. He can’t do this, he can’t. 

David needs help. He needs Stevie. 

His phone vibrates and for half a second, he is afraid that it has started. He was dreading the reality that his private life is about to be everyone’s business, open for everyone to judge and dissect. It makes him want to log off from the world, but he knows he needs to face the truth. He needs to face reality. He can’t keep running away and just hide. 

David looks at his phone and finds a name he is least expecting. 

He swipes to answer, “Patrick?” 

“Hey David, how are you?” Patrick’s voice is both like a douse of ice water and the warmth of a hot drink. 

“Did Stevie put you up to this?” David’s eyes narrow, pushing himself away from where he plopped over on the couch. He rolls over, sitting himself more upright. 

Patrick chuckles, “No, Stevie didn’t put me up to anything. But I thought you might be worried about your ex-husband getting served, which is understandable, and I wanted to call you and check if you were feeling okay.” 

If David is smiling, he knows he can’t help it. “Well, thank you for calling me, Patrick. I don’t think I ever had any lawyer who cared half as much as you do.” And it’s the truth. Is this how small law firms deal with their clients? If it is, he should’ve gotten a lawyer from a small law firm from the very start. 

“Oh, I, uh, I just…” Patrick sounds nervous and David feels like he might have crossed a line. “If you need any help with anything, please let me know, okay? I mean... obviously you have friends or family members you might want to call first but… if they don’t… if you want… You can call me,” Patrick finishes, nerves obvious even through the call. 

“Okay. I will.” David feels like he should take pity on Patrick, but all he can feel is fondness for the man and a lightness in his chest. _Oh_. “Thank you, Patrick. That… that helped.” 

“Happy. I mean, good. Great, sorry.” Patrick clears his throat from the other side of the line, “Let me just re-do that. I’m happy that helped you, David. Don’t… don’t feel bad. I swear it’s normal to feel this way.” 

“Stevie doesn’t deserve you, Patrick,” David grins. 

“Goodnight, David.” 

“Goodnight, Patrick.” 

David is smiling even when he looks down on his screen and sees that Sebastien has called him three times while he was on the phone. David is going to be okay, and it might not always feel like that all the time, but he will be. 

He reads through his text messages. 

**Stevie:** The news has caught on because your ex has posted about it on his Instagram. Seriously, what did you see in this guy? 

**Alexis:** is this why you were being all fidgety last time, David? you should’ve told me! i totally would’ve been super supportive! 

**Stevie:** Your dad called me and I had the absolute pleasure of telling him I can’t answer any questions because he is not our client. 

David barks out a laugh. He loves Stevie. He really does. But he should probably call his dad later and explain, because he’s sure Johnny Rose would be blaming himself right about now for the mess that is David’s life. 

**Alexis:** but congratulations, David. i like this for u :) 

**Patrick:** I hate to break it to you David, but your ex isn’t really the smartest. 

**Patrick:** [screenshots of Sebastien’s Instagram post with their wedding photo and the next slide is a photo of the first page of the Application for Divorce with all the details viewable] 

**Patrick:** You’re better off without him. 

**David:** At least he chose a photo of us where I didn’t look like I was ready to kill myself. I look pretty decent in this one. 

**Patrick:** Whew that’s good news. I would need to report him to Instagram if he chose an unflattering photo of my favorite client. 

David grins and is about to type a response but Patrick beats him to it again. 

**Patrick:** And I have no idea about how to use Instagram. So. This is probably for the best. 

If Stevie hadn’t already convinced him that moving on and finally divorcing Sebastien legally was the best choice he will ever make, David knows meeting Patrick would have made him decide on the same thing. Not because he has a chance with the guy (because he believes the other man is very much straight and therefore, uninterested), but because Patrick is good. He’s a good person. He’s only met the man twice, but David can already tell. 

David wants a good person, and the only way for him to find his own good person is for him to get rid of the first one who definitely isn’t. 

(Okay, not necessarily get rid of all the ‘no good’ people in his life. He’s pretty sure he and Stevie fall under that umbrella. And probably Alexis, too. And his mom, definitely. Only his dad and Adelina would not be included on this long list.) 

  


The store in Toronto is doing great. It’s the first one he opened about two years ago. 

Rose Apothecary is his baby, the only right thing he did his whole life. 

He did everything for this store, including going to meet vendors all over Canada for the best products he could sell under the store’s brand. He only likes the best and Rose Apothecary will _only_ sell the best. He handpicked everything in the store, from the paint, to the shelves, to the labels and even to the cash registers they are using. 

He opened a pop-up store in Vancouver early this year, testing out the market and the interest. Vancouver is not a novice to stores like his, and the summer markets already sell handmade products that are pretty much the same. But David’s products are obviously of higher quality than others’, and it took only three days for his supposedly one-week inventory of products to be sold out. 

David decided he is going to open a store in Vancouver. 

First, he does need someone’s sort of help, even though he would really rather not. 

**David:** Where are you staying there if mom and dad don’t know what you’re doing? 

Being glued to her phone has some upsides because it doesn’t take Alexis too long to respond. 

**Alexis:** if u must know david, i am “renting” an apartment 

**David:** Sure, Alexis. 

**David:** Can I come crash at your place next week for 3 days? 

**Alexis:** uh, why? unlike me, u can stay in the hotel david 

**David:** Nope. Dad will throw a fit if he finds out what I’m doing there. 

**Alexis:** which is…? 

David is debating whether it’s the best idea to tell Alexis what he is doing, considering there is no percentage of assurance that it’s even going to come into fruition. 

**Alexis:** UGH DAVID!!! why are u being so secretive??? 

**Alexis:** u can stay but bring me those lip balms i like and we can call it even 

**David:** See you on the 15th. 

  


It used to be pretty depressing to think that David only has one friend he was actually close to, only one friend that he actively chooses to hang out with. When he was younger, he used to have a hundred friends come over and pay attention to none, except the one (or two, sometimes three) he was trying to sleep with. It was tiring. 

Now he only has one friend, and that’s enough. Also, Stevie by herself is already pretty tiring in general. 

Tonight, they are staying at David’s place because Stevie doesn’t want the media hounding them at her place. Ever since the news broke out a week ago, there were a few random reporters who tried to get comments from Stevie and the firm. David felt bad, but Stevie assured him that Patrick already handled it. 

“So, what exactly did Patrick do when you say he handled it?” David asks, trying to mask his obvious interest and failing at it spectacularly because Stevie waggles her eyebrows at him. He kicks her feet off the coffee table in retaliation. 

Stevie picked the movie 21 Jump Street to watch, and usually David would be up for action and sexual innuendos, but he’s still feeling out of sorts with the attention his divorce is getting and the idea of opening up a second store. Of course, Stevie knew exactly what is happening and brought alcohol and pizza with her. 

Except, it turned out the pizza isn’t from her. 

“Pizza is from Patrick,” Stevie had informed him when she arrived. “He gave me cash. Who even has cash anymore?” 

Patrick Brewer apparently does. 

Like everything that comes with any conversation regarding Patrick, Stevie doesn’t say anything further. Instead, she places her feet back on the table and sips from her bottle of beer. “So how long will you be in Vancouver?” she asks through the sound of David’s surround entertainment system. 

“Probably three days or four? Unsure at this moment as it’s going to depend on whether or not I find a place that I like.” Earlier this year, David spent months looking for the perfect place for Rose Apothecary. He had Stevie with him then, giving him suggestions. Unfortunately, Stevie can’t just up and leave her work so that she could follow him to Vancouver this time (also, he can’t do that to Patrick). 

And speaking of Patrick, David checks his phone and tries not to smile at the last text messages he received from the man himself. 

**Patrick:** I hope you enjoy your night with Stevie! I gave her money to get you guys pizza so don’t take her word that she bought the food. 

**Patrick:** Also if she didn’t buy food, please let me know and I will take it off her next paycheck. 

**Patrick:** Actually I’m not that petty, but I will definitely get my money back. 

**Patrick:** Sorry, I’ll let you get back to it :) 

Who even uses smilies like that anymore? 

David puts his phone away and is startled to find Stevie staring directly at him. 

“What?” he demands. 

Stevie shrugs, “Nothing… just… You seem awfully happy for someone who was so against getting divorced that I had to force you to set-up an appointment.” 

“Shut it.” David leaves his phone untouched for the rest of the night. 

But is he? Actually happy? 

David often wondered if filing for divorce was going to be difficult, as if a part of him would be chipped away when he does. Instead, he feels hope. He feels like this divorce is the best thing he has done in a long while. Now, he actually _trusts_ someone to help him. Patrick. 

So is he? Happy? 

Yes. Yes, he is. 

  


Sebastien got himself a lawyer. Of course, he did. David isn’t even sure why the thought didn’t cross his mind and ended up surprising him. Sebastien probably has a lawyer in his phone just ready to clean up his messes. And, _oh_ , is David calling himself one of Sebastien’s messes? If so, that is probably correct anyway. 

His phone rings at the ungodly hour of 8:02 am and he would’ve ignored it if not for the name on the screen. 

“Patrick, this better be important because I am not human yet,” David says in lieu of an actual greeting. He will regret this later when he is more awake and has a filter for what he is saying. 

“Oh,” Patrick sounds breathless from the other end of the line. That manages to wake David up a little bit. “Sorry, did I wake you?” 

David grunts as he pushes himself upright a little to say, “I can forgive you only this once because you didn’t know yet, but for future reference - nothing earlier than 10:00 am. I’m really not a morning person.” 

Patrick chuckles, “Okay. Noted. I apologize for the silly misunderstanding.” 

David smiles despite himself. “So, what is the reason for this interruption?” 

“Oh, right. Maybe I could tell you later when you’re more awake?” 

It’s sweet that Patrick cares about how David feels, but there is honestly nothing that can help his thoughts spiraling than just the truth being shoved at him. “How would I be able to sleep knowing you were going to tell me something important during this dreadful time?” 

“Okay… It’s really not much, but I thought you might want to hear it from me rather than from the media or your ex-husband’s social media, but he got a lawyer and they just contacted me. They want to contest the divorce.” 

Oh. David feels his chest constrict. This is definitely not a conversation he wants to have this early in the morning. He hasn’t even had coffee yet. _Fuck_. 

“David? Do you… Can you come in to the office and we can discuss this? I have appointments the whole morning, but I can squeeze you in the afternoon at whatever time you can be here,” Patrick offers. “What does your schedule look like?” 

David runs his hand across his face, trying to wake himself up. “I… I need to look at my schedule too. I can usually remember but my brain isn’t working yet. Can I text you instead? God, I need more than one cup of coffee today.” 

“Of course, David. You don’t have to let me know now. I just thought it might be best to get this over with today rather than for it to hit the news without us having a plan.” David closes his eyes. He imagines that Patrick is saying this because he cares. And he does, of course. As his lawyer. Not in the way that David wants him to. David wants Patrick to say these things as a friend—not how Stevie is his friend because just no—but a friend who _cares_. “Just… get some more sleep. I’ll wait for your response.” 

“Okay, of course. Thank you, Patrick,” David sighs. 

“Sleep well, David.” 

  


At 10:07 am, when he has had a cup of coffee and is freshly showered, David finally goes through his schedule for the day. He’s pretty busy with the store the whole afternoon and can only come after law firm hours. Shit. He would usually be able to reschedule, but he’s flying out in two days and he needs to get a lot of things done before he can leave. 

**David:** I seem to be fully booked today and won’t be available until 7:00 pm. Sorry, Patrick. I know you were doing me a favour squeezing me in today, too. Tomorrow? I can actually wake up early, I just don’t like doing just that. 

**Patrick:** Do you want to come to the office at 7:00 pm? I can get us takeout so we can discuss this without you getting hungry. 

**Patrick:** Stevie won’t be here, though. She’s already asked to leave 30 minutes earlier because she has something going on. 

**David:** Oh she’s going out with Jake tonight. Don’t let her off the hook next time when she’s just trying to get more time to get ready. 

**Patrick:** So? 

**David:** I can definitely do 7:00 pm. Also, can you get sushi? 

**Patrick:** Of course :) I’ll see you tonight, David. 

David heaves a breath, trying to remember _how_ to do that. 

It’s okay. He’ll be okay. He needs to get through today for the store and then later he can deal with his ex-husband contesting a divorce when they’ve never lived in the same roof for more than three months, four months if you count the month he brought the guy he was cheating on David with to live with them, about 6 years ago. 

Patrick will fix it. 

David’s musing is cut short by his phone buzzing with a text. 

**Stevie:** Fuck you 🖕 

**David:** Thank you and fuck you too, Stevie. But to what do I owe this pleasure? 

**Stevie:** Can’t believe you told Patrick that I took 30 mins off just so I could get laid. That’s a violation of the Bro Code. 

**David:** You’re not my bro. Bro Code is incorrect. And Patrick needs to know what his employee is actually doing when he so graciously agreed to let you out early today. 

**Stevie:** Suck up. 

**David:** Love you, too. 

Putting down his phone, David goes to get dressed. He has a busy day ahead of him with work and finishing up with the store. But if David just so happens to choose one of his comfiest sweaters and his best form-fitting jeans that show off his legs, well, that is just a coincidence. Nothing at all to do with having to see his lawyer later. 

  


Well. David didn’t take into consideration that they are going to be alone. In an empty office. At night. With Patrick in close proximity. 

He is fucked and not in the way he wants to be. 

Fuck. 

“Oh hey, David. Wondering when you were coming up. Saw you walking back and forth in front of the building from my window,” Patrick is smiling, but there is a glint in his eyes that could fool anyone into thinking he is innocent. Not David, though. 

“Wow Patrick, stalker much?” David shoots back, letting his eyes look at anywhere but Patrick in his white button-down, sleeves rolled up to his arms (which are very nice arms) and the fact that the top two buttons of it were undone. 

Patrick just laughs, loud and booming in the otherwise empty office. “I guess so, eh? Should’ve called your name from the second-story window.” He’s still smiling and isn’t that just the most annoying and endearing thing in the world. 

“Well… when you put it that way… thank you for not calling attention to me,” David answers Patrick with a smile of his own. “I was promised food?” 

“It’s in the lunchroom. I have your file on my desk and I’m sure you’re not interested in that getting dirty.” Patrick waves to a file folder with David’s name on it. “You can leave your belongings here. Our lunchroom doesn’t really have space for it—or for anything, really.” 

David does leave his belongings on the empty chair, making sure they were neatly placed, before following Patrick to the door. Surprisingly, Patrick is watching him with a ghost of a smile. 

“Shall we?” Patrick waves his hand for David to follow. 

David thinks anyone would follow wherever, if Patrick just asks. So he does. 

Butani & Associate’s lunchroom is really just a kitchen counter with a microwave, a toaster, and a sink. There are cabinets on top and under the kitchen counter. There is a small bar fridge under the kitchen counter. The water dispenser is beside the door and beside the water dispenser is a small square table with two chairs beside each other. On top of the table are the takeout containers. 

“Well… this is… cozy.” David takes in his surroundings and tries not to cringe. This is way smaller than what he thought whenever Stevie describes any incident happening in their lunchroom. Now he has a frame of reference for future stories of Stevie’s shenanigans. 

“We can move to my office as soon as we’re done.” Patrick graciously lets David choose the first seat and takes the other one. 

The table is very small and David has no way to make sure that their knees aren’t knocking into each other, but there is nowhere for his knees to go. He tries not to move too much, but still lets himself appreciate the way Patrick’s knees are touching his. 

“I wasn’t sure what you liked so I actually got Stevie to call in advance and I just picked it up. So if there’s anything even remotely horrifying for dinner, please place 87% of the blame on Stevie and the rest on me because I trusted her.” Patrick hands over a pair of chopsticks that David happily takes. “Take your first pick, I can eat anything.” 

“Um,” David looks around at the food. Luckily, Stevie wasn’t being a little shit and actually got food that he does like. Great, so he owes Stevie something and it is never good when you owe Stevie anything. At all. 

They sit like that for a while, eating a roll one by one, David telling Patrick about the time he flew to Japan to see the cherry blossoms but they hadn’t bloomed yet so he had to fly back home and then come right back to Japan after a week. He tells Patrick about going around the streets of Tokyo at night and finding the best street food vendor who can rival the most expensive Japanese restaurants in Canada _and_ the US combined. David tells Patrick all of this as he pops cheap tempura rolls into his mouth. 

Whenever David feels like he’s talking too much, that he should ask Patrick something, anything, about the man himself, he would stop to ask just that but Patrick always beats him to it by asking a question about whatever it was that David just said earlier. Patrick looks eager, looks like he is actually paying attention to whatever it is that David is talking about, and that kind of attention is not something that David is used to. 

And so David learns he is weak to the way someone will have their whole attention on him, eyes trained on his, body leaning towards him, and knees knocking on his own under the table. Is it actually free to have Patrick’s whole attention on him like this? Because it certainly feels like this is not something that should be freely given. 

But Patrick would laugh whenever David tells him of a stupid shit he did, like eat a spoonful of wasabi as a dare, or when he went up the Tokyo Skytree and then proceeded to almost vomit in his mouth because he realized he doesn’t like heights. 

It takes them longer than it should have to actually finish dinner because they keep getting distracted with stories and Patrick laughing at them and not _at_ him. It’s a good feeling. 

It’s 8:14 pm when they finally put away the takeout in the garbage and finally walks back towards Patrick’s office. 

“Thank you for the meal. You can charge that to my billing.” David bites his lip, unsure of what the protocol is. Unlike Patrick, he does not have any cash on him. Although he can probably send out an e-transfer for the dinner if he really has to. 

Patrick just shakes his head though, “No, no. That was a dinner between, uh, acquaintances was the word that Stevie used last time, right? So, no, don’t. That was my treat for making you come here this late.” 

When was the last time that someone bought David dinner? Besides Stevie, obviously, and that’s only because they alternate paying for food. They’re both horrible at keeping track of who owes who what amount. 

“In that case, thank you for the meal, Patrick. That was the best one I’ve had in a while.” David means every word. The sushi was subpar and the surrounding ambiance was not tasteful, but the company and the conversation could rival any high-end restaurant he could ever think of. There is no money that can buy that amount of fun he’s had just sitting down with good food and good company. 

“Good.” Patrick waits until David sits down on the chair in front of him before he takes his. “I want to preface this by saying that you don’t have to worry about anything. I am absolutely confident that they have no leg to stand on and I will ask for costs if they continue contesting and we have to go to court.” 

David grimaces, “That’s—I believe you, but that doesn’t bring me much surprise. I knew Sebastien was going to do this, but I was probably hoping that enough years had passed by that he wouldn’t bother with fighting me anymore.” He’s forgotten that Sebastien Raine doesn’t like losing. 

Patrick is quiet as he studies him and David wants to curl up, but fights against it. This is Patrick, and he is going to be fine. “Sebastien is contesting the divorce on grounds that you still ‘live’ in your shared condo and thus not separated. That’s easily disprovable because you have your own apartment for years now. He claims you only just recently separated.” 

David’s name is still on their condo, that’s why. “And?” That doesn’t seem like the last of it. 

“And because he is claiming you haven’t actually been separated in the year you said you were, he’s claiming that Rose Apothecary is a shared marital asset and thus should be split or that you buy him out.” Patrick finishes it off by handing him a copy of the letter he received. 

Oh. 

_Oh_. 

This is why Patrick wants him to come in. Sebastien is claiming ownership over Rose Apothecary? What a fucking joke. Last 2016, Sebastien was off doing half the cast of The Bachelorette while David first opened Rose Apothecary. Sebastian has _no_ claim to Rose Apothecary, not a single thing. 

“David? David?” Patrick’s voice snaps him out of whatever daze he got himself into. And when David meets Patrick’s eyes, all he can find is steely determination, “I’m not going to let him take even a single cent out of Rose Apothecary, David. Not a single cent.” 

And David believes him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think :)


	5. it ain’t hard to tell whose voice is in my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter is from: [Noah Reid's Hold On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9DuEbSe9m8). This is the second time I've used the lyrics from this song and probably not the last.
> 
> Thank you [oxygenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygenlove/profile) for making this chapter coherent!

Patrick was born in a small town, grew up in the same small town, and then moved within the same province for work. He's never really travelled due to being busy with University and then being busy with studying for the LSAT and then being busy with Law School and now being busy as a lawyer. It was endless excuses one after another. But the simple truth is just that—Patrick has never been outside of Ontario. 

“You need to go to the Canadian Bar Association, Patrick. Can you imagine me just sitting there listening to updates on Tax Law? Better you than me, Patrick,” Ray says even though Patrick does not practice Tax Law in the slightest as that is Ray’s expertise. 

Someone needs to attend from their firm, however, and there are only two of them so the pickings are slim. 

“Where is it again, Ray?” Patrick doesn’t want to fight this. He really doesn’t think he would win anyway. He knows when to pick his battles. 

“Oh, it’s in Vancouver, Patrick. Beautiful place! You should take a few days off and enjoy sightseeing too,” Ray knocks his knuckles on the frame of the door. “Get Stevie to book you a ticket.” 

“Wait, when is it?” Patrick turns to look at his calendar and is pretty shocked to find that it’s empty and was marked ‘BC Trip.’ “Ray… when is this seminar?” 

Ray chuckles nervously and slowly backs away. “It’s the day after tomorrow so you have to fly tomorrow.” He is a good few feet away by the time he finishes, “So, I’ll see you when you get back. Bye, Patrick!” 

Groaning, Patrick takes a seat and checks his inbox to see if there is anything he should be doing and not running after his boss to strangle him. Patrick is very tempted though, especially when he finds an email from Flair Airlines with a ticket for a 7:25 am flight with a stop in Edmonton. Due to the numerous advertisements he’s seen of said airline, Patrick knows that it’s probably the cheapest option. The time stamp on the email says two hours ago. 

Work will have to wait then. 

Patrick dials the extension to Stevie’s line. It rings and Stevie picks up, “Butani & Associates. I can’t help you.” Then she hangs up. 

Unhappy about it, Patrick actually stands and walks over to the door. Stevie is buried in her phone, furiously typing. He wishes he can figure out Stevie, but it’s been a few years now and he still doesn’t understand her at all. 

“Stevie,” Patrick leans over Stevie’s bookshelf. It doesn’t even startle her. Of course. She probably expected him to walk over here. “How could you book me with Flair? You could’ve at least booked me with Westjet.” He’s heard the stories. 

Stevie looks up from her phone and he sees a glimpse of a view of what he assumes is an airplane, but she manages to lock it and put it away. “Sorry, boss. This is an official event and the law firm is supposed to pay for it, CBA orders. Ray wouldn’t pay for extra.” 

“And all my schedule? Where did they go?” Patrick is pretty sure he penned some schedules in for tomorrow morning a few weeks ago. 

“Ray told me to reschedule them so you have nothing this week. They've all been moved a week later,” Stevie responds. “Please direct all complaints to [ ray@butaniassociates.ca ](mailto:ray@butaniassociates.ca).” 

“Thanks, Stevie. You’ll let me know immediately if anything happens in any of my cases, right? I’ll have my phone on vibrate.” Patrick checks his clock and sees he has less than ten hours before he should be at the airport. He needs to go. “I’m going to have to go and start packing. Did you book me a hotel, too?” 

Stevie stares at him, face unreadable. 

“You didn’t, did you?” Patrick really needs to go. He has so much to do. 

Stevie shrugs, “He didn’t allow me to book you anything, but if you want, I can get David to book you a room in Rose Hotel for no charge. He rarely uses his pass anyway.” 

Hearing David’s name come from Stevie already makes him feel like he’d been knocked off balance. If just hearing the name does this to him, then how is he supposed to survive anything more than this? 

“Or not, you could always just book an AirBnB. You don’t know how difficult it is to book anything last minute in Vancouver though,” Stevie shrugs as if that solves anything. “If you change your mind, feel free to text David yourself.” 

Patrick heaves a sigh, “I will see you next week then, Stevie.” 

Just as Patrick is about to walk back in his office to gather his things, he hears Stevie call out, “I’ll let you know if anything happens in the Rose v. Raine case!” 

Patrick doesn’t even deem that with an answer and he just continue walking to his desk so he can get ready. He needs to get home, book a place for the next four days, pack and then sleep because he needs to wake up early tomorrow. 

  


**David:** Stevie tells me you are heading over to Vancouver in Flair. 

**David:** W H Y 

**Patrick:** I live to surprise :) It is The Best Airlines after all. 

**David:** How attached are you to actually flying with it? 

Patrick wonders if Stevie had actually blabbed about everything. The reality is she probably did because how else would David have found out? 

**Patrick:** I don’t know, David. Would I want to miss out on barely any legroom, paying for having my luggage with me, and super nice flight attendants? 

**David:** ...no? 

**Patrick:** No. That is a hard no. 

Patrick startles when his phone rings and sees David’s name on the screen instead of a text message in response. He almost drops his phone in his haste to answer it, but he manages to save it . He clears his throat before he answers. 

David speaks without any greeting, sounding flustered as he immediately starts with, “Please believe me when I preface this with you can definitely say no, but this is also no trouble for me. Like, not at all.” 

“O...kay.” Patrick waits for David to continue but after fifteen seconds or so without an explanation he continues himself with, “David? You didn’t actually say what it is you were saying.” 

“Oh. Oh right,” David sounds exhausted but manages to explain further. “I’m coincidentally chartering a flight from here to Vancouver for tomorrow and will probably be coming back on Monday. If you can’t wait for the flight back, feel free to use your booked flight. But, yes, if you are okay… it would be a pleasure if you can ride with me. In a plane—sorry, so yes.” 

A chartered plane. Patrick keeps forgetting how rich David Rose actually is. Yes, he has his own business, which doesn’t necessarily make him a millionaire, but he _is_ the son of one of the most well-known hotel chain owner, Johnny Rose, and Sunrise Bay actress, Moira Rose. 

“Patrick…? You don’t have to say yes. I just—I’m going there anyway and I thought I could save you from experiencing Flair Airlines. The only reason I know is because Stevie used Flair when she flew to visit her grandparents and was in absolute distress by the end of it. If you think you’ve seen Stevie in distress before, you’re wrong. Nothing compares to that day,” David is babbling and it is both sweet and unnecessary. He finishes off with, “Please say something and stop me.” 

“I… I don’t think I can afford to pay you for even a quarter the amount of chartering a flight,” Patrick manages to say even though all his head is internally screaming is _yes don’t be an idiot, say yes!_ “I can offer you discounts on, uh, legal services?” 

On the other line, David breathes out a laugh, “Patrick, we are not bartering your legal services. No, I am not asking you to share the cost. You bought me dinner last time, remember?” 

“The sushi was not even $30, David. Pretty sure that’s not how this works,” Patrick chuckles. David is a silly, silly man. Sweet, but silly. 

“Well, the sushi might be $30 but the company was priceless,” David announces. “So?” 

_Yes, don’t be an idiot, say yes_. “Yes, David,” Patrick is weak and he is not an idiot, he knows he can’t let this chance go. Patrick is slightly shocked that David liked his company enough to call it priceless. And if he wants David to experience more of his priceless company, there is only one way to do that. “Thank you for offering.” 

“And where are you staying?” David asks. 

“Uh.” Patrick is actually on his phone looking at AirBnB rentals before David texted and he got distracted from the task. “Any suggestions?” 

“You know what, you’re coming with me. I was going to crash at Alexis’s place because she owes me for rescuing her that one time she got lost in the Japanese Royal Palace and got in trouble with the government, but I can hold onto that favour for a few more months.” Listening to David tell stories is an absolute pleasure and one of the best things about spending time together. “I can book us at the Rose Hotel in Vancouver.” 

“I don’t think I can afford the hotel for that many nights, David. Ray already refused to pay,” Patrick winces. Rose Hotels could be afforded back when he was still working at a huge law firm. Now, he won’t be able to afford it even if he signs up for Groupon. 

“Stop looking at whatever horrible app you’re trying to book from and just follow my lead. I will drive over to your place tomorrow at 10:30 in the morning and we can go together. Is that fine?” 

Patrick tries to hide a smile even though there is literally no way for David or for anyone else to see. “Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, David.” 

“Me too, Patrick.” 

They both hang up and not even a second later, his phone buzzes again with a message. 

**David:** Fuck, I forgot I don’t know your address. 

Patrick barks out a laugh. Oh, this man. He types out his address carefully and adds _Thank you :)_ because that is all he can type without his feelings being too obvious. 

For the next few hours, Patrick alternates between packing and imagining having a few hours of David to himself. Yeah, this is a great idea. This is also more convenient than flying in perhaps the worst airline in the history of airlines. 

  


Sleep doesn’t come as easily as Patrick wishes it would, considering how much energy he needs for the day. He wakes up at 6:00 am, unable to sleep through all the tossing and turning. He knows it’s a lost cause by 6:30 am when he feels himself wide awake, heart thudding way too fast to be healthy in his chest. Giving up, he finally gets out of bed to clean up. 

Breakfast is a quiet affair, made up entirely of Patrick eating the leftover loaf of bread so he wouldn’t come back to it expired, a cup of tea with both an early grey and peppermint tea bag because he needs both the caffeine and the calmness, and two sunny side up eggs. He can’t even sit down because he feels like his blood is buzzing in his veins for it to be comfortable. So he opts to stand up instead, but still ends up tapping his slippered feet on the floor to a rhythm only he can hear. 

No, Patrick knows this won’t do. He needs to distract himself or else he would be vomiting his breakfast during the flight and that would be very unattractive. 

He grabs his laptop from his carry-on luggage and powers it on. 

Work. Work will distract him. 

  


Patrick’s watch vibrates at 9:45 am. So he puts away his laptop, finishes getting dressed, and does another sweep of the apartment to make sure nothing could burn it down while he’s away. The nerves had finally settled, just a quiet buzz under his skin, so he is able to get ready without tripping on his own two feet every few seconds. 

It’s only when Patrick has his luggage in hand and is turning the lock his door (at 10:22 am so he wants to count that as a win) that he realizes he doesn’t actually know why David will be in Vancouver this particular weekend. 

  


The car that stops in front of Patrick’s apartment building is exactly what he expects from David. The man rolls down the window of the passenger seat. David Rose looks as put together as ever with his sunglasses and perfectly styled hair, Patrick is captivated. 

“Put your luggage in the trunk of the car and we can go,” David waves his hand a little as a greeting before he then gestures to the back of his car. 

Patrick snaps out of imagining what it would feel to push David against the backseat of the car and kiss him senseless. 

Yeah, _no_ — 

He needs to reign this in. He needs to get ahold of himself. “Thanks, David,” he says. Having something to do helps a little bit, as he makes sure to place his luggage in properly and waits for David to close the trunk. He then walks over to the passenger side and leans down on the window. “Hi, stranger, are you headed over to the West coast? I seem to be in need of a ride to Vancouver.” 

David shakes his head, but there is a hint of a smile on his lips so Patrick still counts that as a win, “Come on, stranger. I can give you a ride but no promises you would arrive there alive and in one piece.” 

Patrick chuckles as he opens the door and slides inside. “That sounds like something a serial killer would say,” he muses, immediately putting on his seatbelt, ready to go. He isn’t actually sure what time they need to be at the airport. 

David checks his mirrors and starts driving, and _fuck_. Patrick did not take into consideration that his nerves aren’t the only trouble in this whole thing. It is his heart, after all, that is currently beating so hard in his chest that he’s half afraid it can be heard in this close proximity. 

“I want to say that I’m not a serial killer but we all know that that is what a serial killer would say too,” David says, eyes trained on the road and only looking at him in brief glances. “So, are you excited for your first trip out of Ontario?” 

Patrick is confused as he looks at him because he doesn’t think he’s ever said that to David. He’s trying to figure out how this information came about, and then he realizes the only way David could know. “Stevie,” he figures. 

“Is a menace, and yes she did tell me,” David turns his head to look at him and they catch each other’s eyes for a little bit before David returns his eyes back to the road. “Is that okay? I mean—I can’t really stop Stevie from telling me things, you know this, but I can start tuning her out when she tells me things like this… things I’m not supposed to know?” 

“No, it’s okay, I promise, I’m just kind of embarrassed you now know how uncultured I am.” 

“I would hardly call not having travelled anywhere outside of Ontario uncultured,” David’s tone is teasing. “But I am very much concerned because you need to at least travel Canada once in your lifetime. So, I am going to check off Vancouver from your checklist.” 

“Pretty sure we’re setting the bar too high though. A chartered plane? I don’t think my next trip out of the province will be able to compare.” Patrick doesn’t want to travel with David all the time, no. Not at all. No, no. 

“I also can’t let you fly Flair for your first time because that might actually turn you off from traveling forever.” 

“Well, thank you for saving me, David.” 

“You’re very, very welcome.” 

  


The next hour or so are blurry in that Patrick only follows David and lets him take the lead on what to do at the airport. He is out of his depth and is only too happy for David to take the lead. It’s interesting to watch David all confident, too. 

Patrick is now sure that his next out of province travel would not be able to compete with this one and it isn’t because of the chartered plane, even though he hasn’t even gotten to that, but because he was able to see David in his element, expertly weaving through the airport crowd, confidently dealing with security and staff. If there was a word to describe how he feels seeing this side of David, it would be… mesmerized. 

  


The plane is smaller than the ones he’s seen on shows he’s watched. There are only four seats too, two on the left and two on the right. There is a huge amount of leg space which is probably perfect for David. 

“I don’t like travelling commercial, even in First class, because of how cramped my legs feel. I try not to charter planes too much, but this is a flight that I actually need to work during so I decided to just charter one.” David looks nervous, fidgeting a little in his seat. “Is that okay? I promise I’m not going to be loud, just working on things for the store.” 

It reminds Patrick of his earlier question. 

“It’s not a problem for me, David. You can work, for sure.” Should he ask? Would it be too presumptuous to think he is even allowed to ask? 

“You can work too, if you want. Although I was hoping you wouldn’t because this is supposed to be your first trip out of the province,” David takes out his laptop, a notebook and pen, and a pair of wireless earphones from his bag. He neatly arranges them on the table in front of him. 

“I—can I ask you a question, David? Like, you don’t have to answer me and I promise I’m not going to ask Stevie if you don’t answer.” Patrick waits for David to nod his head before he continues with asking, “Why… why are you flying to Vancouver today?” 

“Oh,” David looks like he isn’t expecting that question and Patrick really wants to take it back, but he isn’t given the chance to. “I actually—only Stevie and Alexis actually know, but I guess my dad will too, soon enough. I’m looking at spaces to open a second Rose Apothecary store in Vancouver. I’m checking them out during this trip.” 

“Wow, David, that’s—that’s something else. Congratulations! This is a big deal,” Patrick wishes he can reach over the aisle separating their seats so he can give David a—what exactly? A hug? A handshake? A pat on his bank? 

“Is it?” David winces. 

“It’s a big deal,” Patrick confirms. “You’re… it’s going to be amazing. I’m impressed, David Rose.” 

“You don’t have to be. Nothing is signed yet as I’m only just looking around. I need to see the place by myself before actually deciding on anything,” David is nervously twirling his pen between his fingers. “But yeah, that’s why… that’s why I’m here.” 

“That’s a great business practice, David.” Patrick feels pride bloom in his chest. He knows how much David loves Rose Apothecary and how much he cares. It’s why he wouldn’t let Sebastien Raine take a single cent from it. He wouldn’t allow it. 

“Thank you… that means a lot, Patrick.” David reaches over and squeezes his arm. 

The flush that creeps under Patrick’s skin… well, he’s happy David’s eyes are on his phone and not on him anymore. 

  


It’s quite interesting to work beside someone else. Patrick is too used to working by himself in his office now and before. When he still lived with Rachel, he would lock himself in the study and work there. 

Sitting in a small plane with David, the two of them working within two feet apart, well… 

Patrick wants it. He doesn’t understand why and how, but he wants to. He aches for it. He wants to be able to look beside him and have David’s head buried in vendor contracts and shipment details. He wants to be able to reach over and take his hand in his. 

_Fuck_. 

They haven’t even landed in Vancouver yet. They are barely over Manitoba. Patrick’s heart already feels like it isn’t his anymore. 

  


They manage to survive the plane ride unscathed, but Patrick is pretty sure he is left with a permanent ache in his chest. But despite his overwhelmed feelings, Patrick isn’t able to ignore how beautiful Vancouver is from the few parts that he’s seen. David is very adamant that Patrick look out at the window when the plane flies over the mountains. 

Toronto is beautiful in its own way, but he has to admit the varied expanse of mountains and water all over is something else. 

Vancouver is breathtaking in a completely different way. 

“Are you going to be busy with work the whole time?” David asks as they’re going down the plane. 

“Just the Tax Law conference for CBA tomorrow, but that’s it. Ray just decided to remove all my schedule for the next few days for this so-called holiday.” 

Patrick walks out and feels the cool chill of the air. It’s fall, arguably the best season, and he is he’s in a different Province with David Rose. He feels terrible that he wishes they’re here because they’re on holidays, but it isn’t the case at all, not even close. 

“So, Patrick… I have a confession to make.” David makes a face, looking terribly guilty at him. 

“Uh, are we not actually in Vancouver? Did you kidnap me?” 

David rolls his eyes, but he seems like he’s a little more relaxed now, “I booked the hotel room under your name and, uh, I’m not _exactly_ supposed to be here.” 

“O...kay?” Patrick is confused. “What does that even mean?” 

“I didn’t tell my dad that I’m looking to buy a store here in Vancouver. I didn’t consult him on the Toronto location either, but if he knew, then he would want to be involved the second time around,” David wrings his hands around, hurriedly explaining., “So I didn’t tell him about today. I chartered a plane so he wouldn’t get notification regarding my flight. I booked a room in Rose Hotel, yes, but it’s under your name so you’ll have to check-in and smuggle me in.” 

“Why did you book a room at Rose Hotel if you didn’t want your dad to know, David?” They stop walking, the two of them with their carry-on luggages. David still looks a little skittish, but he seems pretty amused with everything that’s happening. “Patrick, I can’t let you come visit Vancouver—one of my favourite Cities by the way—and stay in a shitty AirBnB. You’re just gonna have to smuggle me in.” 

  


By smuggling David in, it just means that David stays by the doors in his sunglasses. Patrick thinks it’s a little ridiculous because no one can really _miss_ David Rose. He exudes confidence and charisma… and he also towers over everyone else, _plus_ he’s wearing the most obvious sunglasses. 

Patrick lets him think it’s all okay though, and checks in. He almost has a heart attack when he hears his booking is for the Bourbon Rose Suite which is well known as the suite reserved only for family and closest friends. He’s seen photos before, it’s hard not to when the Rose family is well-known, and he just can’t believe— 

Patrick sees that David is looking everywhere _but_ at Patrick while in his tiny corner. He can only shake his head at this man. This man who is supposed to be hiding from his dad had booked him the most grandest hotel suite just because he found out it was Patrick’s first time travelling. 

Once he has the two keycard access for the elevators, Patrick walks over to David who is now intently typing away in his phone with a frown. 

“Anything wrong?” Patrick asks. 

“Huh?” David looks up and immediately puts his phone away. “Just Stevie and Alexis, nothing important. We’re good?” 

Patrick shows David the keycard access and hands one over to him. “Let’s go through the elevators or do you need to hide and take the stairs?” he asks because he is a little shit and he can’t just let this go. 

There’s something going on on David’s face, as if he’s trying to decide what to do with Patrick, before he makes a sound that is a lot like him giving up. 

“I don’t hate myself that much yet for me to want to climb twenty flights of stairs at this point.” David waves for him to follow, “Come on, time to show you the best view yet. Well, I’m biased because I love the view from our floor.” 

  


“Wow.” Patrick is stunned. He is absolutely stunned as David draws the curtains and Patrick gets his first glimpse of the way the top of the mountain over the horizon is surrounded by blue clouds, the greenery mixed with blue, the hints of water near the bottom, and the hustle and bustle of the city below. “This is… wow,” are the only words he can manage at the moment. 

“Wait until you’re actually down there, Patrick,” David says, sounding giddy. 

“I…” Patrick’s breath is knocked out of him. He wants to stay here, by the window, and gaze outside while drinking tea. He wants to look out the window and watch the day pass right in front of him. 

“You can do that. We have all kinds of tea here so feel free to choose your favourite,” David tells him and Patrick realizes he must’ve said the last part out loud. “We placed this set of couches here by this window because of that very reason. You’d love the sunset and-or the sunrise. I have a feeling you’re a sunrise person.” 

“Oh yeah, I’m a sunrise person.” 

“Before you embrace my favourite spot on this floor, let me show you to your room,” David waits for him to follow before he continues. “My family and I designed this based on our own preferences. We each have our own rooms. There are two guest rooms for the few times we actually let our admittedly very few family friends visit.” 

The suite is beautiful, artfully decorated and very expensive looking. Patrick never thought he’d actually be _in_ one except during lawyer functions, but he is here to stay for at least a few nights. 

“So, of the two guest rooms, this one is my favourite. Feel free to choose where you want to sleep in of course, but this one is… you’ll see.” 

David opens the door to the farthest one at the corner. It’s huge, twice the size of his bedroom back at his apartment. The bed is beautiful and that’s something he might care about later, but for now all he can see are the floor-to-ceiling full glass walls where he can almost see the same view from the living room. He can’t see the part where the body of water meets the edge of the mountain from this angle, but it’s still absolutely breathtaking. 

“The only reason none of us wanted this corner as our bedroom is because it’s smaller than the rest. Believe me, if I had my way, I would have this one.” 

Patrick can sense pride in David’s voice and he can’t really blame him. This is gorgeous, excessive and definitely expensive, yes, but nonetheless beautiful. 

“Thank you for sharing, David. I’ll happily camp in this bedroom,” Patrick drags his carry-on inside, leaves it there and then turns to David. “So, a tour of the other bedrooms?” 

“Yes… but also, food first, no?” 

  


Surprisingly, they end up in a small nondescript building in the middle of Chinatown. Patrick doesn’t think of it as a place for food, but he does trust David not to get them into any weird situations… mostly. 

“A bento?” Patrick muses as David is listing off their food orders. 

“Yes,” David responds, ushering him to move to the side so they can wait for their food. “I’m sorry if I didn’t even ask about what you would like, but I can also swear an oath that I ordered everything that anyone would like—unless they’re a horrible person and you, Patrick Brewer, are not one of them.” 

Something blossoms in Patrick’s chest and he would never say it out loud or actually admit it to anyone, but it might just be _hope_. 

“I guess I’ll be the judge of that,” Patrick nudges David with his elbow. He loves that David is taller than he is and he likes it even more when they’re standing beside each other. 

  


The restaurant is mostly for take-out only so there is no place for them to eat inside, so they take their huge amount of ordered food and go back to the hotel. It’s only a few minute drive and David promised earlier that the walk back would’ve been nice, but the food is better judged when it’s warm so he insisted. Patrick almost regrets agreeing to take the car because he would’ve really liked for them to take a walk together. 

Well, he stops regretting it as soon as he tries the curry. 

“David! This is delicious!” Patrick can’t _believe_ how good the curry is. It looks so unassuming, but the taste is… he won’t be able to go back to the ones he makes at home. Would it be possible to bring some home and then freeze them? He would have to ask David later. 

They are on the couch facing the window, food spread out on the coffee table, and the two of them sitting side by side. The view is gorgeous and the sky already has a tinge of pink, even when it’s still a good hour or so before the sun actually sets. Patrick feels like he’s in a romantic comedy. 

“So? What’s the verdict?” David wags his eyebrows as he also digs into his own food. 

“This is the best curry I’ve ever tasted which isn’t a high bar to set, but still!” 

David pushes the miso soup over to him, “I told you. I may not be trustworthy with a lot of other things, like choosing my life partner, but I am absolutely trustworthy when it comes to food. Food is my favourite thing in the world. Also, try the miso soup.” 

The miso soup is also really good, better than the watered ones he’s had during his University days. “David, you are trustworthy when it comes to food. But you are also trustworthy when it comes to other things, choosing Sebastien Raine excluded of course.” 

The laughter that comes out of David’s mouth is genuine. That’s all that Patrick can ask for. They eat and they look at the view and they discuss how great the food is. They drink the remainder of the miso soup in a mug and laugh together as they alternate sharing ridiculous Stevie stories. They sit beside each other, their arms touching for a few seconds before the warmth is gone... 

Patrick could stay here for as long as he can. 

  


Morning comes way too soon for his liking, Patrick’s alarm blaring in the otherwise quiet bedroom. He can’t believe how soft and firm his mattress is. That was one of the best sleep he’s had in a very long time. He’s thinking it might be a good idea to invest in a good mattress when he’s back in Toronto. 

It’s six o’clock and still dark outside. Everything still looks peaceful even with how busy Vancouver seemed last night. He wants to look some more, but he needs to get tea and food in him first before he can start the day. 

The walk from his bedroom to the kitchen is quiet, the room silent besides the sound of his slippers hitting the floor. Luckily, David’s room is the farthest from the kitchen, so he is able to start the kettle and look for the cupboard that David said held their tea collection. And it is definitely a collection with the number of choices he sees, from the usual ones to ones he’s never heard of before. 

He finds the earl grey tea and takes two bags. The mugs are easier to find because they had grabbed two yesterday to drink the miso soup from when it got too difficult to drink from the styrofoam container. With the tea bags in the mugs and the ends wrapped around the handle, he proceeds to look for milk. 

The fridge is huge, bigger than what he has. If he’s being honest, everything in this place is larger than what he has, even the bathroom— _especially_ the bathroom. The fridge is well stocked so he is able to find the milk jug and bring it outside to the counter. 

He waits for the water to finish boiling, trying his hardest not to break out into a song. It’s really out of this world, this whole floor, with the way the light is starting to peek through the window. Sunset was gorgeous yesterday, even more so because David was sitting beside him on the couch. The hues of red, yellow and orange enveloping the both of them before darkness took over. 

Patrick takes his freshly made cup of tea and walks over to the couch. He has a little bit of time before he should start on breakfast and then he has to be at the seminar hall by 10:00 am. David said he doesn’t function until that time and Patrick may have sneaked a look at his calendar yesterday, so he knows that there is no way David would be awake before then. 

For now, Patrick sits cross-legged on the couch, eyes trained at the darkness across him, a warm cup of tea in his hand, and his heart full of fondness for the only other person on this floor. 

He’s going to make David breakfast. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you let me know what you think! :)
> 
> This and the next few chapters were an absolute blast to write! When the pandemic is done and over, I hope Vancouver, BC is in one of your travel bucket list. 
> 
> PS: Flair Airlines please don't sue me. But really, you suck.


	6. better than anyone i ever met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from no other than: [Noah Reid - Simply the Best](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75gd1TKz39k)
> 
> If anything from this chapter is even decently coherent, got to thank [oxygenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygenlove/profile) for it. You're simply the best.

Patrick made David breakfast. 

David blinks a couple of times and tries to shake the sleep from his eyes. Nope, the note and the plate of eggs and french toast with the diced fruit cup are still on the dining table. 

Patrick made _him_ breakfast? 

The coffee machine whirring into life snaps David out of his head and he goes to grab a mug from the cupboard. He realizes that Patrick must have found what he needed to make everything with, because on the usually unused drying rack beside the sink are plates, mugs, pans and… whatever it is that Patrick must have used to make _this_. 

So of course, David does what he does best. He takes a picture. He doesn’t add a filter, doesn’t even tag it or add a caption. He just wants to show this off to the world (to his 2.4 million followers, at least) that _look, someone_ _cares_ _enough_ _about_ _David Rose that they spent more than_ _five_ _minutes to make him happy_ _, and it_ _doesn’t_ _even_ _include giving him an orgasm_. 

It doesn’t take long for Stevie to text him, probably already at work since a while ago as David is currently three hours behind her time zone. He takes one longing look at the plate before he turns his attention to his phone. 

**Stevie:** I just want you to know that Patrick is a GREAT cook. 

David doesn’t even care if the food ends up tasting like shit. Patrick took time out of his busy and early schedule to make this for him and that’s enough. Yes, it probably isn’t that difficult to make, but he did. He _still_ did. That is all that matters to David. 

**David:**??? 

He picks up his french toast, still warm to the touch, which only means Patrick left only a little earlier than when David woke up. David suddenly wishes he can function earlier than 10 am. He would have loved to see Patrick before he left. 

**Stevie:** Don’t ??? me. We both know what I mean. Wait till you get the full-blown meal. 

David’s brain, for some reason, goes somewhere totally inappropriate, and he decides that Stevie can stew for a few hours without a response. He has breakfast to enjoy, a cup of coffee to drink, and some store spaces to look at. 

(The food _is_ delicious even though it is the simplest thing ever. 

Patrick even diced the fruit himself. David only finds out because he opened the compost bin by mistake and found the fruit skin that Patrick must have thrown in there.) 

  


On the way to the first space, David realizes he should probably text Patrick. The other man already made his day even though it juststarted, and he doesn’t even know it. 

**David:** The food is five stars. Thank you. You didn’t have to, I could’ve ordered room service. 

**David:** So could you, by the way. Not sure if I cleared that up yesterday. 

  


Two hours later, when David is at the third location, Patrick responds. David checks the time and immediately notes that it must be Patrick’s lunch break. 

**Patrick:** I’m happy you liked that! I would’ve made pancakes but it turns out you don’t have all-purpose flour. 

**Patrick:** Come with me to the grocery later? I might get lost. 

David shakes his head at the absurdity of Patrick getting lost _and_ Patrick wanting to make him pancakes. Wait—David is pretty sure he has pancake mix. He knows this because he bought a box that last time. He wanted to try and learn howto make his own pancakes. Try being the keyword as he most definitely did not succeed. 

**David:** Pretty sure there’s a box of pancake mix in the cupboards from before. Is it expired already? 

**Patrick:** I don’t make pancakes from mix, but I can use that if that’s what you want? 

Patrick is going to make pancakes for David _from scratch?!_ David feels a flutter of butterfly wings in his stomach. It’s honestly a wonder that no woman has already secured this man. He knows Patrick is single because they talked about it yesterday. Well, they touched upon the topic. David was a little afraid to actually outright ask because he wasn’t sure he wants to know the implication of his question. Or for Patrick to know the implication of _his_ question, or for him to actually answer, for that matter. 

**David:** What time are you done with your tax thingy? 

**Patrick:** Tax Law conference and we’re done at 5:00 pm. 

**David:** Tax Law Thingy :) 

**David:** If it’s okay with you, I can pick you up at 5:00 pm? 

**Patrick:** I’ll be the one in a suit. 

David can’t help but laugh. Luckily, there is no one else around to look at him weirdly. The agent left him to his own devices so he can look at the place on his own. 

**David:** Thanks for the tip. I’m sure I will be able to spot you from the sea of lawyers. 

  


All the locations David visited today are a bust. It’s not that they are located in horrible places, not at all. He liked some of the locations, but the actual buildings and spaces they are in are less than ideal. Downtown is not appropriate. Many of the buildings he went to looked modern, and that doesn’t fit with what he imagines Rose Apothecary to be. 

By the time he is finished for the day, he only has enough time to go back to the hotel and change into his favourite Rick Owens high-top sneakers. He would have liked to change his top, but there isn’t enough time, because even though Patrick’s conference is only about a five to seven-minute walk from the hotel, he doesn’t want to get swept up with the wave of tourists about to walk to Robson Street during rush hour. 

The walk towards where the conference is being held is fairly uneventful. David had debated bringing a car, but driving around Vancouver during this time is less than ideal, more so trying to find parking. 

**David:** I’m outside. I will wait for the first one in a suit that comes out. 

He doesn’t get a response, but that’s expected. Patrick must either be on his way out or is being dragged to talk whatever it is that lawyers talk about during these conferences. David looks around and is right that the streets are filled with tourists, but it also looks like the people getting off work are coming out. Robson Street looks as busy as ever, lively with people walking about. 

Patrick startles David by appearing in front of him, blocking half his view of the road. “I thought you said you’d wait for the first one in a suit that comes out? I was the third. I know this because I counted,” Patrick says, grinning. 

This ridiculous, ridiculous man. “How was the thingy?” David asks. He knows it’s called a conference, but David isn’t going to let Patrick have the satisfaction. 

“The _conference_ _,_ ” It looks like Patrick isn’t really fooled because he’s still smiling at David as he continues, “was okay. The lunch they provided was terrible though. I guess they had a lot of restrictions to take into consideration, but they served us with a limp salad with croutons that didn’t taste like croutons? Anyway, other than that, it was uneventful. How about you? How was the first day of looking around?” 

“We should go get dinner first if all you had for lunch is a limp salad.” David already knows where he is bringing Patrick, he just needs to convince him that the wait is worth it. “Are you super hungry?” he asks. 

“I may have sneaked out and bought fries like an hour ago. Why?” 

“Do you trust me when it comes to food?” David asks again, even though they just had this same conversation last night. 

“Of course, I do,” Patrick’s eyes are kind. He’s looking at David pointedly though, as if he’s trying to let him know through his eyes rather than his words that yes, Patrick _trusts_ him. 

“Then we might have to wait in line for an hour or an hour and a half. In the meantime, we can get milk tea so you have something to drink while waiting?” 

David is suddenly unsure of his plan. Not everyone would want to wait almost two hours for food, and not everyone wants to wait while standing up for food. Not to mention, not everyone likes milk tea. 

David is about to take it all back and suggest they choose any other restaurant they’ll pass by. It isn’t like they are lacking in choices. But then Patrick smiles, bright and radiant with his eyes crinkling, and it doesn’t make him want to take back everything he just suggested. But then Patrick smiles, bright and radiant with the corner of his eyes crinkling, and it doesn’t make David want to take back everything he just suggested. 

“David Rose approved?” Patrick asks, voice teasing. 

“Oh, very much,” David agrees, gesturing for Patrick to follow. 

They walk close to each other as the sidewalk is crowded, the pedestrian lane even more so. David knows it's because Patrick doesn’t want to get lost or separated, but his brain wants to believe that it’s because they’re walking together and Patrick wants to stay close to him, specifically. 

“It’s called Ramen Danbo,” David explains, because that’s what people do, right? They tell the other person they’re with where exactly they’re going. He’s so used to bossing people around that he’s unsure of the proper etiquette when it comes to showing people around. “And it’s really, really good. You can customize everything to how you like your ramen noodles and broth. They also have these mouthwatering pan-fried dumplings. I’ll even share it with you.” He’s babbling, and he wishes Patrick would stop him. 

Instead, Patrick looks at him with softness in his eyes. David assumes it means that Patrick is okay with going along with his plan. They continue walking, David telling him about the different flavours of milk tea. Patrick offers for David to choose for him, and if that doesn’t just make David weak in the knees, he doesn’t know what else can. 

“You better not regret this,” David waggles his finger at Patrick. 

David goes inside so he can get their drinks, leaving Patrick outside of the small milk tea store. He chooses the most basic milk tea for Patrick and gets his brown sugar milk tea. When he comes out of the store, he had already drank at least a quarter of his drink and Patrick is smirking at him. 

“Don’t judge,” David hands him over his milk tea. “I want to see you drink it for the first time, but we should walk over and line up. You can do it there. Here, follow me.” 

They walk closely together again, Patrick holding his drink and David drinking his, expertly maneuvering them through the crowded sidewalk of Robson Street. David promises in his head that he will give Patrick the grand tour later, food first for now. 

As he expected, Ramen Danbo’s lineup is pretty long. It isn’t as long as it was the last time David visited though, and that can probably be because it is literally the middle of the week. The two of them fall in line and David immediately turns so he can take a good look at Patrick. 

“Drink up,” David orders, grinning. 

Patrick shakes his head, but he shakes his drink and pops his straw in, taking a good long sip. David tries his hardest not to stare at the way Patrick’s throat moves to swallow the pearls. He looks up and gazes directly at Patrick’s eyes and there is a mischievous glint there. Huh. 

David needs to salvage this. “How is it?” he clears his throat and busies himself with his own drink. 

“I like the tapioca pearls, I believe they’re called? And the drink is too sweet for my usual taste, but really good actually,” Patrick answers as he continues drinking. 

“Huh, you could actually ask them to put less sugar so that’s good to know,” _for future_ _reference_ , he doesn’t say out loud. David looks at his own sugary drink. “I guess you would’ve been the type seeing as you drink tea with only a splash of milk.” 

“Why do you sound so offended by that?” Patrick smirks as he continues drinking his milk tea. 

David shakes his head because he doesn’t think getting into milk tea and the wonders of drinking it sweet is an appropriate conversation. Instead, he steers them back to the important topic at hand, “So, ramen. Do you know how you like it? If you don’t, I can definitely grab you those guides so you can decide now and save time later.” 

“That’s okay, David. I can go get that myself. Is that just upfront?” 

David nods and watches as Patrick walks up to the door and asks for a menu. The lady manning the door gives him a huge smile before she hands over a menu. Her mouth moves and Patrick laughs shyly before taking the menu and walking away. He’s still smiling when he stands next to David in line again, eyes trained on the menu, the crease of his eyebrows knotted in concentration. 

David is so, so curious what that was about, but that’s not something he, as a client and an acquaintance, has any right to ask about. Right? 

Luckily, Patrick manages to figure out his order quickly and before long they are chatting about how Patrick got lost this morning. He wasn’t used to looking at the mountains while he’s crossing the street, the view breathtaking and deserving of more than a glance. He did find the place, however, proven by how he came from there earlier, as it was only a few minutes of walk from the hotel. 

David finds it absolutely interesting watching Patrick talk, his facial expression so open to whatever it is he’s feeling at the moment. His voice hitches when he talks about something exciting or good, like the view and fresh air, and his voice lowers when he tells him of something embarrassing or a little private, like mistakenly taking someone else’s seat and smuggling fries inside the conference hall. David doesn’t usually mind the wait for a seat at the restaurant, but today, he feels extra blessed that they have all this time. 

By the time they get seated inside, David is actually hungry. They are seated at the booth facing the ‘kitchen’ towards the end of the restaurant. David and Patrick are sitting side by side, and if he sees Patrick move his seat a little closer to David’s, neither of them says a word. 

“I’m excited. It smells delicious and everyone else looks like they’re having a great time with their food,” Patrick leans over to say. The place is a full house, conversations mixing with each other. He probably has no other choice but to come closer to David so he can be heard. Nonetheless, the flutter of butterfly wings in David’s stomach are back, it seems. 

“I want to see your reaction when you taste it for the first time. I may or may not have sobbed a little, but my ex isn’t here to prove or disprove that little detail.” 

Their food comes not too long after, their bowls of ramen placed in front of them and the pan-fried dumplings between them. In a flurry, the server is gone, and David has the absolute pleasure of watching Patrick try one of his favourite food for the first time. 

Patrick’s eyes widen as he turns to David. “David! This is delicious!” 

David smiles, pride obvious. “Well, then. Enjoy!” He turns to his own ramen, savouring the familiar taste. When David is sitting in his apartment, alone, he usually misses the warmth that this very bowl of ramen brings him. It’s just the right amount of spicy and salty that it doesn’t make his taste buds hurt. The noodles are just the right amount of chewy, that he has the absolute satisfaction of slurping every single one. 

They don’t get to talk as much with the noise level in the restaurant. Patrick does turn to David every few minutes to wax poetic about the ramen, and it ends up with their seats feeling a little closer each time. Patrick also loves the pan-fried dumplings, and the two of them fight over the last piece. David pretends to lose because he’s a good host, thank you very much, but then has the pleasure of watching Patrick shyly cut the dumpling in half before pushing one half to David. 

Even worse, Patrick fights David for the bill, managing to charm the server to take _his_ card rather than David’s. He sounds determined when he said, “You got the food yesterday and the milk tea. I’m paying today and I will not hear it otherwise.” 

Patrick Brewer is going to be the death of him. 

  


They end up inside a Shopper’s Drug Mart to buy all-purpose flour. The both of them are unwilling to go back to the hotel to take the car, drive over to a bigger grocery store, buy one thing, and then drive all the way back to the hotel. Patrick promises him it’s going to be fine and that the pancakes are going to be worth it, so they pick up a bag of all-purpose flour and pay. 

With the bag of flour in a plastic bag in Patrick’s hand, the two of them head over to the hotel. It isn’t too late into the night yet, but Patrick looks tired in his dress shoes and suit and tie. David knows he doesn’t look that great either, and he still needs to review the places he’s visiting tomorrow. 

“You know,” Patrick stops on the sidewalk and David finds him looking at the mountain peaking between two buildings, “Toronto feels busier and bigger to me, but this place… I can stop anywhere and it would always look like the view needs to be captured by a camera.” 

“I know what you mean,” David has a phone full of those exact photos after all. “Stevie came with me here Christmas two years ago because I didn’t want to come to my family’s party without a date. I’m pretty sure we took a photo at every corner, mostly of the view and very rarely with the two of us. I had to pay for extra memory space because of how many photos there were.” 

It gives David an idea. It’s mostly a selfish idea, but a good idea nonetheless. 

“Stand there, I’ll take a photo of you.” 

Patrick looks a little startled, but his lips spread into a small smile, “Like a real tourist?” 

“Exactly,” David winks and takes out his phone to take photos. 

  


Later, David airdrops the photos to Patrick’s phone while they are seated together on the couch. Patrick is in a shirt and a pair of joggers, lying down on the couch comfortably, phone in hand and smiling at the screen. 

David tries to hide his own smile as he moves the photos he took of Patrick today to a locked folder in his phone. It’s okay, this is nothing. There’s nothing happening. This is just an acquaintance saving photos they took to their phone. He does, however, send Stevie one of his favourite photos and a crying emoji. Her response is instantaneous. 

**Stevie:** When I got you Patrick as your lawyer, I didn’t mean for you to fall for the guy. 

**Stevie:** Although I understand the appeal if you’re into the whole I-will-bring-you-home-to-my-parents-and-they-will-love-you look. 

Glaring at his phone and hoping Stevie would feel it, he types up a response. 

**David:** I hope you choke on whoever’s dick you’re sucking tonight 

**Stevie:** ;) 

“You okay?” Patrick’s feet brushes against David’s thigh as he moves to a more comfortable position. “You’re glaring intently at your phone.” 

“Stevie,” David says as an explanation. 

Patrick nods and goes back to his phone, scrolling. David looks away. 

  


They work together in silence with Patrick giving up his phone in exchange for his iPad, apparently now reading through some documents that Stevie sent him earlier in the day. David doesn’t ask anything about it since it isn’t his file, and he knows Patrick wouldn’t tell him anyway. 

David decided earlier to grab his MacBook and work on communicating with the vendors, responding to questions and clearing up the schedules. He’s gone through a few lists for the potential Vancouver vendors too, even though the store hasn’t really opened yet, or has a location at all. 

While working, the two of them share a bottle of whiskey. David doesn’t drink as much as he feels like he should after this horrible day. 

“You have a knot on your eyebrow,” Patrick’s voice shocks the both of them, breaking the silence. David almost drops his drink on himself, but manages to catch it just in time. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“All good, I caught it,” David puts down the glass on the coffee table and sighs, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be a party pooper. I was just… dealing with some things for the store.” 

Patrick pushes himself up on the couch to take a look at David. He locks his iPad before putting it away and moves closer to where David is sitting on the other side. 

“You’ll find _the_ store, David. You’ll find the perfect one.” 

  


When David is in bed later, much later, he takes a look at his phone and swipes through the photos they took around Robson Street. It’s filled with numerous shots, some better focused than others. 

They took one in the middle of the street, when the pedestrian light was green. 

It’s David’s favourite because of how the light cast on Patrick’s laughing face, illuminating his closed eyes and his button nose. David took it as they were trying to cross the street, so the mountain area was slightly visible behind Patrick. 

David closes his eyes. Patrick is his lawyer who is trying to divorce him from his ex-husband, from Sebastien Raine, the worst decision he might have ever made in his entire life. 

And Patrick Brewer is the one here with him. 

Not Sebastien Raine. 

_Patrick Brewer._

  


Morning comes with the delicious smell of pancakes that wakes David up from his restless sleep. For a split second, he thinks he’s back home with Adelina, waking him up with breakfast as a bribe so he would go to school. The memory is vivid, and he’s almost fooled. 

But then he rolls to his side and sees the rainy Vancouver skyline and not his bookshelf from his room back home, and he remembers exactly where he is and who he is with, and where the smell of pancakes is coming from. 

He needs to get up and clean up, no bribing necessary. 

  


By the time he is cleaned up and out of his room, he finds Patrick awake and typing away on his laptop on the couch, obviously working. He looks up when he hears David’s door open and greets him with a smile. 

“Good morning, David.” 

“Good morning, Patrick.” 

“A stack of chocolate chip pancakes is on the table with your name on it,” Patrick smiles. 

There’s heat blossoming in David’s stomach that makes him feel like he should shut it down, whatever it is, by walking away right now to preserve some of his sanity. But Patrick is looking at him with excitement, and the smell of pancakes is something too good to pass up. 

“Time to pass judgement on your homemade pancakes.” 

David walks over to the dining table and finds that Patrick isn’t kidding. The top of the stack of pancakes really has his name on it, written in cursive. David’s heart aches for him to reach over and touch Patrick’s smiling lips. But he reels it in. 

“Presentation is 10/10. I’m actually impressed you could write my name in chocolate syrup,” David sits and busies himself by grabbing a fork and a knife. 

“Good to know, good to know. And the taste? We all know that’s where the judgment actually matters, you know.” 

David takes a huge chunk of chocolate chip pancake that he’s doused with butter and syrup and takes it all in. The taste immediately explodes in his mouth. He knows there is a huge likelihood that this is just an exaggeration, but he thinks it might just be the best pancake he’s ever tasted. 

“Patrick!” David looks up, and he knows he must look a little crazed, but these are pancakes he’s talking about! No time to be pretend he’s not at all crazy for it. “Patrick! This is—this is _so_ good! 10/10, would recommend for me to be able to eat this again. Preferably sooner rather than later.” 

Patrick chuckles, and that’s when David realizes that Patrick has left the couch and is walking towards the dining table wearing just a faded white shirt with the University of Toronto’s logo on the front and a pair of blue jogging pants. He looks rumpled but fresh this early in the morning. David is both offended because no one should look _that_ good at this time of the day and please because _holy shit_ is Patrick a snack. And David should be more embarrassed about this realization, but anyone who says he should get ahold of himself has certainly not been blessed with this view. David is not blind, he can certainly appreciate a piece of art. 

“I’m happy you like it. There’s coffee for you, too, there by the counter,” Patrick takes the seat across from David. “Another day looking at more spaces?” 

David nods, making a quick work of the plate of pancakes in front of him, “What are your plans for today? Please tell me it’s not just to stay here and work.” 

At the guilty look on Patrick’s face, David knows he’s right. Well, that’s not going to work, no. He can’t let that happen. Not on his watch, at least. 

“Okay, no, that is incorrect. It’s your holiday! You need to at least enjoy it.” 

“What do you suggest then, David?” Patrick settles his right arm on the table and rests his chin on his palm, looking at David with his full attention. How does anyone else survive being blasted with Patrick Brewer’s full attention? It makes David feel a little too _seen_. 

“Well…” David thinks of his schedule and he wishes he can cancel all of them so he can give Patrick the full tour. Work comes first though, and he has an inkling that Patrick wouldn’t have let him anyway. “My last appointment finishes at around 4:15 pm. I can give you a tour after that. What do you like?” 

Patrick doesn’t blink, gaze on him. 

“I mean, what do you like doing? Shopping, window shopping, arts… all that.” 

“Oh,” Patrick smiles. “Nature, that’s for sure. I hike back home.” 

David thinks about it for a second. He wants to suggest somewhere farther like Capsilano Suspension Bridge in North Vancouver because Patrick would appreciate that, but he also wants him to be close enough for later. Then he remembers Patrick’s reaction at seeing the view outside the glass window, of the mountains and the water and the streets. He knows just the perfect place, then. 

“Queen Elizabeth Park is about 15 to 20 minutes from here by SkyTrain. I would offer the car, but I kind of need it today,” David winces. “I would also drop you off, but I’m going the other way and I’m going to be late because of your divine chocolate chip pancakes.” 

“I’ll be fine! It’s actually pretty exciting to be a real tourist.” Patrick looks like he’s pretty confident. “Taking the public transit, looking at maps. I’ll get there.” 

David isn’t necessarily confident, but Patrick isa responsible adult. He’ll be fine. 

  


Worrying about someone else is a foreign concept. Alexis used to give him some variation of this feeling, but she’s always been able to get herself out of whatever trouble she’s gotten herself into. David was merely there for the finale, to clean up the mess and clear up some wrinkles. 

David worries about Patrick through his whole drive towards the first location. At this point, he really should have just driven Patrick there. It would’ve made him late, but at least he wouldn’t have let his travel-inexperienced lawyer figure out the way to Queen Elizabeth Park on his own. 

Just as he gets to his first location, his phone buzzes with a text message. It’s Patrick. 

**Patrick:** [photo on top of Queen Elizabeth park; the peak of the mountains are dusted in white, the houses and buildings visible in the middle, and the trees a combination of green, red, orange and yellow] 

**Patrick:** This is absolutely stunning, David. I am going to take a walk throughout the park and then come back here and sit on the bench. 

**David:** I love that view. 

No need to worry, apparently. Patrick _is_ a grown man, after all. 

With his worry finally dissipated, David gets out of the car and concentrates on his work. 

  


The last location is just about 20 to 35 minutes by car from the heart of downtown, which is extremely promising because it isn’t too close to too much hustle and bustle, but it’s still on the way to a lot of tourist attractions and other stores. It’s reachable by all modes of transportation as well. 

It isn’t just the specific building and location that David likes. There is a bakery that he frequents down the street, yes, but it’s also the general aesthetic of the location. It’s not filled with too many tourists, so the locals wouldn’t be turned off from coming inside. The building isn’t too modernized either which is the perfect kind. It’s a row of boutiques, restaurants, bakeries, and breweries along the road. He closes his eyes and he can imagine the store fitting in. 

David inhales and for a moment he can feel the panic rising in his throat because this is it—he knows he’s found _the_ location for the second-ever Rose Apothecary. It’s going to finally happen. 

Enveloped in his thoughts, David doesn’t hear the front doors open and startles when he opens his eyes and comes face to face with the last person he ever wants to see. 

“Hi David,” Sebastien Raine’s gravely voice fills the air. He is as good looking as he was when David last saw him, and that doesn’t make anything any better because the last time he saw this man was when Sebastien had his tongue down David’s now-ex-but-then-current girlfriend during a party. The look that Sebastien Raine gave him then when he opened his eyes and caught David’s said that he _knew_ exactly what he had done. “You look…. healthy. That’s good for you, David. Good for you.” 

“What are you doing here? This is a private showing,” David looks outside and catches the realtor’s eyes, who suddenly turns around. The realization settles in his stomach because, fuck. She knew. Fuck this shit. “I don’t want anything to do with you. You need to go.” 

“Oh David, sweet David, my therapist said that harboring anger is unhealthy. This—“ Sebastien waves his hand to gesture to the both of them. “—needs to be resolved. How about I take you out to dinner?” 

Anywhere in an enclosed space with Sebastien Raine is the last thing that David needs or wants. “I don’t have anything to say to you anymore. If there’s anything you have to say to me, please feel free to get your overpaid lawyer to send mylawyer a letter. That way, we can bill you for the waste of time. Now, get out,” he demands, his voice hardening. 

Sebastien’s eyes narrow, “David… David…” He moves towards David’s space and David can’t have moved farther any faster. This obviously shocks Sebastien who, the last time he saw David, had seen David’s eyes widen in shock and hurt before he ran away from him “...You’re making a mistake, David Rose.” 

“And what mistake is that, pray tell?” David grips his phone in his hands tighter, fervently hoping that the happiness from Patrick’s text message earlier can somehow transfer and give him strength now. 

“Filing for divorce, David. Tsk, tsk, are we forgetful now, too? You’re only four years older than I am. How is that look going for you…?” 

David has never wanted to hurt anyone until this very moment. He has never wanted to use his own hands to cause someone else pain. So, instead, he digs his fingers into his palms until it hurts. He’s not going to fall for this. He’s not going to punch the man in front of him, no matter how much he wants to—and he wantsto. But no, he won’t, because he’s not going to get sued, and he doesn’t want Patrick to have to deal with that. 

“You thought I was just going to cling at your side forever, hoping that you’d pay me just a little bit of attention when you and whoever you’re with for the month had fallen through? It’s been six years and I regret every single second that passed by that I hadn’t divorced you any earlier.” 

Sebastien Raine has a huge ego. He’s the one who leaves people, who hurts people, who disappears… it’s not the other way around, never the other way around. And David may have fallen for his act a long time ago, and so many times after that. But he isn’t going to now, not anymore. Not when he’s finally known what actual _good_ is. 

Instead of reacting to David’s declaration, Sebastien looks around and gives him a small, lazy smirk and says, “Looking forward to receiving my share of the profits of Rose Apothecary, David.” 

Then Sebastien Raine finally steps back and walks towards the door, but not before turning around to look at David from his head to his shoes. “You’re going to come crawling back, David,” and it sounds like a promise, a sure thing. “You’re going to come crawling back and _when_ that time comes, I’m going to have the absolute pleasure of rejecting you so that you would remember exactly what you deserve.” 

“And what is it that I deserve, exactly?” David asks, his voice hard even to his own ears. 

Sebastien’s smirk morphs into a smile, but David knows that it is far from genuine. 

“You deserve to be alone, David Rose.” 

As soon as Sebastien has left the building and drove off in his car, parked illegally on the street by the way, David heaves a huge breath and then stalks over to where the realtor is still standing by the front. She looks startled when David immediately stands in front of her. 

“I am _so_ —“ 

David doesn’t let her finish. 

“You’re going to get me this store with the lowest price you can go without the owner losing out their money. You’re going to get that fast-tracked so fast that I will have possession by the end of this month. You’re going to send the biggest bouquet of flowers, kind and colour to be decided at a later date, and chocolate during opening day. And—you’re going to get me a contract with your office to supply whatever it is we carry that you would need. First choice, _us_ , Rose Apothecary,” David finishes almost in one breath. He stares at her, gaze unfaltering, unwilling to back down. 

She looks shocked and a little bit more than flustered, “I—I’m not—I don’t—“ she stutters. 

“You knew I filed for divorce, that was on the news _everywhere_ _,_ even if I didn’t want it to be. You brought him here. Do I need to explain anymore?” David raise s an eyebrow, and that seem s to finally hint to her that she isn’t getting a choice, she needs to do this, the _or else_ is implied. And David might hate that his name will forever be attached to the Rose Hotel empire that his Dad had built, but everyone knows that your career can get fucked up with just one call to the right person. Right now, at this very moment, David isn’t afraid to use that kind of power. 

Especially considering exactly what she had done. 

“I will be in touch,” he finishes. David wears his sunglasses as he walks away. 

It’s going to be fine. It’s going to be _fine_ _._ He’s going to be— 

His phone buzzes twice. 

**Patrick:** [photo of a bench overlooking Queen Elizabeth Park, there were bushes and foliage around] 

**Patrick:** Think you could find me, David? ;) 

David breathes out in relief and lets out a shaky laugh. Patrick is ridiculous. And so, so underestimating him. David knows exactly where he is. It’s one of his favourite spots in the park to sit and think of what his life has come to after all. 

As David drives farther away from the building and closer to Queen Elizabeth Park, he realizes he feels a lot better than he thought he would after facing Sebastien Raine for the first time since he filed for divorce. 

And all because of Patrick’s one simple text. 

  


David finds Patrick like this: sitting down on the bench, the trees allowing him to share their shade, his iPad perched delicately on his lap, and his face scrunched up as he scans the screen in front of him. David walks over slowly, but it’s like Patrick can sense him (or can hear his footsteps as he stepped on the fallen leaves, most likely) because he looks up to greet him with a smile. 

“Hey, you found me,” Patrick turns off his iPad and puts it away. 

“I did, yeah,” David feels his throat dry up, because he did find Patrick, yes. He tries not to think of a scenario where he didn’t agree to Stevie scheduling him an appointment with her boss, of a scenario where he’s never met this man in front of him. “Mind if I take a seat beside you?” 

“No, not at all,” Patrick moves and watches as David carefully sits on the bench. The bench isn’t big by any means, just enough to squeeze two grown men together. “Hey, are you… okay?” 

David is tempted to lie and say he is because this is not part of Patrick’s job. Patrick did not come here to this beautiful park to listen to him whine, David’s dramatic life intervening with his holiday. But Patrick is looking at him, his eyes clear and his lower lip trapped between his teeth in worry. David breaks down because he is weak to that, always has been. 

“You… if I didn’t have you as my lawyer, I wouldn’t have had the strength to say what I said today, Patrick Brewer,” David says because this is what he can start with—the truth. “You’re an amazing lawyer.” 

“I… what happened, David?” Patrick’s eyes narrow, but he still looks just was worried. And isn’t _that_ a feeling that David isn’t used to being directed at him? 

“He showed up at the last space I was looking at. He said some things, trying to rile me up,” David sighs. He doesn’t need to say the name, the both of them know exactly who he’s pertaining to. “He was hinting about the store, but I think he was just doing that because he was pissed at me.” 

Numerous emotions flashed on Patrick’s face before it settled on grim determination, his eyes blazing and his mouth in a stern line. “He’s not going to get a single cent from the store, David. I told you that before and I’m going to say it again, he’s not going to take the store away from you. _I promise_.” There it is, the same tone of voice. A promise. 

“Oh, I know,” David is able to smile at that, at least, “And I was able to tell him to go away because I knewthat he was never going to get anything from the store. Because I knew that… _you_ wouldn’t have let him.” 

Patrick seems to beam at that revelation. “Can I… give you a hug, David?” he suddenly asks, voice soft. 

And before David can agree, because saying no is not a choice, Patrick guides his hand so they can both stand up, before wrapping his arms around him. Patrick isn’t short, but he is shorter than David. The top of his head is tucked just by David’s cheek, and he is pretty sure Patrick’s heels are off the ground in an effort to reach his height. 

It lasts longer than he thinks a friendly hug should be, but David lets his arms stay wrapped around Patrick. It’s warm and relaxing and… safe. 

_Safe_. 

They separate only because they hear a group of girls walking towards where they are. They both chuckle a little, eyes flashing in amusement as if they just shared a secret joke between the two of them. Patrick grabs his bag and slings it on his shoulders. 

“I feel like this is a conversation best done with food in your stomach. Any suggestions?” Patrick is smiling, and he gestures for David to walk first. 

Without hesitation, he knows exactly where they should go. “We should go to Aberdeen Centre. They have a good selection at the food court so we can get a lot of choices. You’re open to that?” David asks, holding his breath because he finally gets a good look at his lawyer _and_ holy shit Patrick is wearing his light blue button-down, jeans, and a brown coat. He look s _stunning_. David isn’t used to seeing such normal pieces like Patrick’s outfit look this good and he suspects it might be because of the man himself. 

“Lots of food choices and it’s also David Rose approved? Count me in,” Patrick smiles before looking at him shyly, eyelashes batting prettily. He asks, “Before we do go though, can we get a picture together at the top? I… I want to remember this.” 

“Sure.” 

  


They take a lot of pictures together and a nice lady offers to take a photo of the two of them. Patrick eagerly agrees, so David hands over his phone. 

David knows these photos will go into the folder he created for this trip. 

Patrick talks about how beautiful it is here and how much he enjoys being in the middle of a city as busy as Vancouver and having this top-tier view. He talks until they reach the parking lot where David had left the car. He turns to take one last look, a mix of awe, wistful and regretful. David knows how Patrick feels and he wants to tell him that the feeling won’t go away the next time he comes back. 

But before David can say anything, Patrick turns to him and says, “To food.” 

“To food,” David agrees. 

  


Aberdeen Centre still has all of David’s favourite food choices that he would not normally eat because of oil and carbs, thank you very much. Alexis isn’t here to judge him though, so he decides to go all out. 

They decide to split up and separate. They will both get food that interests them and then they will meet up at the table towards the back, somewhere where there is almost no one else seated. 

David buys his usuals and is the first one at the table. He carefully arranges his food and then proceeds to make sure his coat is neatly folded beside him on the empty chair. Patrick comes by soon after that and is happy when David nods at the food be brought back in approval. 

Only after they had eaten half of their food that Patrick finally brings up what had happened. David is afraid, but he needs to tell Patrick because he wants to, and because he is his lawyer, too. But maybe, the latter part of that can wait. At this moment, he just wants to tell Patrick. 

“So, he came by the store?” Patrick asks and then his eyes narrow, confused. “And how did he know you were there?” 

“Oh, um, so, I, the realtor told him?” David winces. “He said as much and she certainly didn’t disagree.” 

Patrick’s eyes narrow even further. He looks unamused. “Your realtor told your ex-husband, who you are in the middle of divorce proceedings with, about your whereabouts? Do you want me to deal with that or did you already deal with it?” 

_Did you already deal with it?_ David feels his heart skip a beat , and it feels childish why. David has never been asked that . People always just assume he needs help with everything. His parents, Alexis, all his exes, and sometimes even Stevie… But here Patrick is, offering to take care of it but _only_ if David hasn’t yet. 

“I did, actually. I wanted the space, it was perfect. So I told my demands and mildly implied a threat if she didn’t follow through,” he still feels apprehensive about how he actually dealt with it, but Patrick is looking at him in awe so he couldn’t stop himself from spilling what he had asked for. 

Whistling, Patrick claps slowly, “That was a show, David. I almost wish I was there to witness it.” 

“Thanks, well, I was… like I told you earlier, I only felt confident saying those things to Sebastien and making those demands because…” David breaths. “I knew, I guess, that you promised nothing would happen to my store—to Rose Apothecary.” 

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to your store, but I think we both know that I wouldn’t need to, in any case. You’re very much capable of doing it yourself,” Patrick smiles. “Thank you for putting your trust in me. You will always do the right thing though, I know this. You don’t need me, but I would gladly be there.” 

David bites his lip and decides it is safer to tell Patrick about the location, the building, the store, and the bakery that they should try before they have to fly back, rather than dig into that conversation. Patrick listens and asks to look at photos and David gladly shows him. 

  


Later, when they are both on the couch, Patrick sleeping curled upon himself in his corner, David lets himself _look_. 

Patrick is good looking, that much is obvious. David had immediately thought of that when he first met him. He looks like the kind of guy you would bring home to meet your parents, and your parents would end up loving him more than they do you. Even though David’s parents are not like usual parents, he knows they would adore Patrick. 

Patrick is sweet and sincere, nice and good. All attributes that do not apply to David himself. He’s never thought they are attributes that were attractive before he’s met Patrick, and yet here he is now. 

Patrick Brewer makes him brave. He makes him feel okay. He is his lawyer and maybe that’s what that entails, but David has met numerous lawyers in his day and Patrick is like none of the others. Not even a little bit close. 

And if David is being very honest, he can see himself falling for Patrick. How can he not? How can _anyone_ not? And if he is being very honest with himself, he’s already probably closer to that than he admits. 

And that’s a scary thought in and of itself. 

  


_Is it legal to date your lawyer Canada_ his search bar says. 

_In Canada_ _,_ _we allow lawyers to have sex with their clients. Or, to be precise: we do not prohibit lawyers from having sex with their clients. Canadian law societies do regulate lawyer-client sex in a limited way. Almost all law societies prohibit sexual harassment..._ the top result says. 

“Fuck!” David curses under his breath as he proceeds to delete his internet history and his blind hopes along with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for reading!! This is 2/3 of what I call the Vancouver Trip. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think in the form of a kudos or a comment :)
> 
> The google search is real btw ;)


	7. now i’m trying to figure out where to stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from: [Noah Reid - False Alarms](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huh8uISZuis)
> 
> This chapter has become a monster of an editing job and I would like to thank my beta [oxygenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygenlove/profile) for making it readable. Sorry it got so long!

It’s Patrick’s last full day in Vancouver with David, and he can freely admit to himself that he doesn’t want to leave yet. It’s only been a couple of days, most of them weren’t even spent together, and yet, here he is, wishing they can stay longer. 

“So, you’re willing to wake up at this ungodly hour—your words, not mine, by the way—for a very famous breakfast place, just so we can be the first ones in line?” Patrick can’t help but tease, especially when here they are at 7:17 am getting ready to start for a full day. 

David had finally chosen a location for the store and is, therefore, now uninterested in work. Especially if it means he can show Patrick around. Patrick wants to disagree and tell David to work, but he’s actually looking forward to spending time with David and… also to being shown around. Vancouver is really pretty, after all, and so is David Rose. 

“Okay, you haven’t had their cinnamon bun pancakes yet, so I can forgive you.” 

Patrick just grins. He’s already dressed to go since a couple minutes ago, but David is still in the process of finishing up, currently alternating between two sweaters. Patrick isn’t fashionable by any means, but he can tell they both look great on David. If he were to be asked what’s the difference between both sweaters, the only thing he can say is that the other one seems to be a darker shade of blue than the other. 

David ends up choosing the cashmere sweater that’s supposed to highlight his shoulders. Again, David’s words, not Patrick’s. Patrick wants to ask how it would highlight his shoulders when David will be wearing a coat? He holds his tongue though, and lets it go. It’s too early in the day to piss off his tour guide, after all. 

“Are you ready for this?” David asks as they ride the elevator down, looking very excited. 

“For pancakes? Anytime,” Patrick answers, only half truthful. He’s more excited about seeing David _be_ excited rather than be excited about the pancakes. No one else has to know that, however. 

The morning chill feels a little biting to the skin, but the both of them are pretty well covered in coats, toques and scarves. Their hands are tucked in their coat pockets as they start walking along W Georgia Street. It’s early morning on a Saturday, but there are still quite a lot of people walking and mingling about. Patrick can’t fault them; the view is just as stunning now as it was during sunset. 

When they turn left into Beatty Street, Patrick sees a short line up. 

“Okay, not bad,” David announces, confirming Patrick’s suspicions that that is indeed where Jam Cafe is located. “Come on, let’s fall in line so we can get included in the first batch.” 

They hurriedly walk up to the last person in line and reserve their spot, grinning at each other. David’s cheeks are a little flushed, no doubt from the cold, and Patrick assumes his are, too. There is still a good fifteen-minute wait before the place officially opens, so they keep their hands in their pockets. Hopefully, the fifteen minutes pass by quickly. 

“After this, I’m bringing you to one of my favourite coffee shops. I know what you’re going to say, _But David! I’m not a coffee drinker!_ Well, they do actually have tea, but I highly suggest ordering coffee.” David narrows his eyes at him, “Why are you laughing?” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Patrick tries to stifle his laughter with his right hand, but all he can muster is a huge smile. “Do I really sound like that, David? I’m going to sue for wrongful impersonation.” 

David rolls his eyes, “Well, you can, but I do have a lawyer on retainer.” 

Patrick starts laughing again, not even bothering to hide it, “Yeah, a lawyer who only does Family, Wills & Estate, and the occasional Real Estate and, if forced, Taxation. Sorry to tell you this, but you might want to get another lawyer on retainer.” 

“Nah, I think my lawyer can handle this by himself. Pretty sure he’s good at his job.” David bumps their elbows together unintentionally, prompting an apology, but Patrick just shakes his head and smiles. David changes their topic and asks, “So, do you know what you’re ordering this morning?” 

“I am absolutely not decided yet, but I’ve always wanted to try chicken and waffles? I saw it on their menu when you were getting ready this morning.” Patrick read the description off of their website and immediately wanted to try it. 

“...” David slowly turns to him, eyes looking a little shocked and Patrick is wondering what it is he said wrong this time. Pretty sure he had not offended any sacred breakfast food. “You haven’t tried chicken and waffles _at all_?” 

“No…? I usually make breakfast at home, so I rarely go out to eat at breakfast cafes.” 

“Okay, well _that_ part makes sense, but breakfast food can be eaten any time of the day.” David looks absolutely solemn, and for some reason, Patrick wants to reach out and tuck his hand in David’s pocket. He manages to stop himself. “But yes, do order their chicken and waffles. I stole some from Stevie’s plate before because I always order their cinnamon bun pancake and apple cinnamon waffle. I can confidently say you will never look back. A changed man, if you will.” 

“Noted,” Patrick nods his head, the corner of his mouth still quirked up in a small grin. 

Finally, the doors open and a lady starts ushering people in. They are part of the group that are able to get seats. Patrick is thankful because he really isn’t looking forward to standing outside. 

Due to having already decided their choice of breakfast food, they give out their orders pretty quickly and are told their food will be coming right up. All they have to do now is wait. 

“Anyway, while we’re waiting for the food, I assumed you’re a planner, so I thought you might appreciate knowing what you signed up for by agreeing to spend your last day in Vancouver with me.” David takes out a leather-bound notebook from his coat pocket and flips over until he finds the right page. He clears his throat and starts reading, “Breakfast is at Jam Cafe for some mind-blowing pancakes… and chicken and waffles, in your case.” 

“Check,” Patrick pipes up, amused. 

“Walk to Revolver cafe to introduce Patrick to one of the best coffees in the city, but maybe buy a back-up tea in case he doesn’t like the former,” David smirks and Patrick is very interested to know if these are seriously written down notes. “Get drinks for takeout so you can enjoy Gastown in all its beautiful glory before it gets too busy. Stare at Gastown Steam Clock and _ooh_ and _ahh_ at the right times. Take photos.” 

“Very detailed plan you have there,” Patrick notes, grinning in response when David shoots him a glare. “Sorry, sorry, please do continue.” 

They get interrupted when their food arrives. David happily puts away the notebook to the side so he can get started on the food. He does wait for Patrick to try his chicken and waffles first before digging into his stack of very delicious smelling pancakes. 

Patrick isn’t a changed man, but he has to admit the food tastes terrific. The chicken is crispy and juicy. It’s mouthwatering and he can’t help but continue eating it. The waffle, too, has the perfect sweetness to balance out the savory chicken. It’s the perfect level of crisp that it makes Patrick feel inadequate with his own homemade waffles. 

“If you want to steal some chicken and waffles, please do,” Patrick gestures to his plate as David steals a glance for the third time in a minute. 

David snaps his head up and winces. “I usually share my food with Stevie and Alexis, who are really the only two people I eat breakfast with. You can try a piece off of mine. Maybe you’ll love it and decide to make some for yourself, huh?” 

“Go ahead, David,” Patrick lets David happily cut a piece off of the waffle and some chicken and brings it to his own plate. After, Patrick cuts a small piece off David’s pancake and tries it for himself. “Wow, this is actually really good!” 

“I have excellent taste,” David grins. 

Neither of them says anything regarding said taste, but they continue to dig into their breakfast with gusto. 

  


With their stomachs full, they walk out of the cafe to find that the line had only gotten longer. Patrick is a little in awe at how patient people can get for very good food. 

They start walking again. Luckily, the warmth from inside the restaurant helped in being able to put up with the chill of the morning. It isn’t as bad as it was earlier, Patrick attributing the warmer temperature to the fact that the sun is now out. 

“What else do you have planned for today?” Patrick asks, curious. From David’s list earlier, it sounds like he put some thought into this, and so Patrick wants to hear what David had planned _for him_. It makes his heart beat just a little bit faster in his chest. 

“Revolver is only about five to seven minutes’ walk from here,” David quietly directs them to where they should be going, knowing exactly which street to take. “After touring Gastown, and I use that word loosely because it literally is just a street, I was thinking we can go to Science World. Um, not to _go_ to Science World, but there are these small boats there that we can ride to get to Granville Island.” 

“I read about that… it’s not really an island, and it’s man made, right?” 

“Yes. It’s very touristy, but you _are_ a tourist, so I thought it was appropriate? You also seemed to like the choices of food yesterday and, well, they have a market there.” David sounds unsure without his notebook and it tugs at Patrick’s heartstrings. “I thought maybe we could have lunch there? Just for the abundance of choices, maybe?” 

“That sounds perfect, David,” Patrick says sincerely and he sees the twitch of David’s lips upward. He wants to see more reactions out of David, let him be more open with his plans. So Patrick adds as nonchalantly as he can, “When you say market, would I be able to find some souvenirs for my family and some friends?” 

David looks horrified for a second, but he still nods. “Ugh, souvenirs are everywhere, Patrick.” 

Patrick laughs, but his teasing and the laughter that follows had done its job. David is now walking next to him, shoulders relaxed. His face even has a hint of a pleased smile. If it means having to buy numerous embarrassing souvenirs, the kind with the Canadian flag all over and priced exorbitantly, Patrick would do so as long as it means David’s tenseness would loosen. 

They arrive at the cafe, and they happily enter to a busy and bustling room. David expertly orders his drink and then lets Patrick make a decision of his own. Patrick _does_ drink coffee, but only on days he needs a huge caffeine boost for. Today is probably one of those days. 

“Americano, please,” Patrick orders when it’s his turn on the counter and he’s only a little bit proud when David whips his head to look at him in shock. 

Moving to the side where their drinks will be available, David tilts his head to the right, as if he’s studying Patrick carefully. Patrick feels a little unnerved, but admits he did bring this onto himself. It does excite him a little though, knowing he can interest David _and_ also hold his interest. 

“I do drink coffee, you know,” Patrick finally says when it seems like David isn’t ever going to say anything. The attention from David is nice, but he does want to spend it talking too. 

“And Americano is what you choose to drink on these days you _do_ decide to drink?” David asks, his right eyebrow raised questioningly. 

“Yup. Then I add a splash of milk.” 

“And no sugar.” 

“No sugar.” 

Patrick feels like that part is actually what’s more worrying for David. He wants to say something more, but their orders arrive. They grab their cups before the next people in line can huff at them impatiently. Revolver Café in the morning is extremely busy with caffeine-deprived people, Patrick isn’t interested to get into fights. 

Patrick heads over to where the milk is and he opens his cup to add a splash or so. The coffee does smell great and he can say that even though he’s not a huge coffee drinker, usually. 

“Ready to go?” David asks, cup in hand. 

And they’re out again, walking the short way to where Gastown is officially located. David sips his coffee through the short walk and Patrick has a taste of his, as well. It’s actually really good. He has an inkling that David is some kind of expert at finding the best of all kinds of foods and drinks—there is no question why Rose Apothecary is such a huge success. 

“So this is Gastown. This street. You can see how it kind of resembles London? Okay, no, you haven’t travelled there so probably not. Anyway,” David gestures to the clock in front of them that people are taking photos of. “That is the infamous Gastown Steam Clock and no, it does not run on steam.” 

“Well, that’s a huge lie then.” 

They cross the street and David lets Patrick be appropriately amazed by the clock. 

It’s beautiful, the Gastown Steam Clock. It might only be running on fake steam, but it’s gorgeous. Patrick tries to come closer to read the plaque, but he hears people tsk behind him so he decides he can just Google it later. He settles for looking, mesmerized to watch the antique clock puff out steam, its pendulum swinging left and right. Patrick can’t help himself when he takes out his phone and actually snaps a photo, or two, to show his parents. And then, suddenly, when the clock strikes 10:00 am, more steam comes out as a short chime rings through the air. 

“It might not be an actual steam clock, but it’s definitely something,” Patrick says as soon as the clock stops chiming and he’s back to standing close to David again. “Is there more to this clock or should we start walking?” 

“That’s actually it. Let’s start walking.” 

Gastown is charming in a way that the steam clock is, antique and nostalgic for a time Patrick wasn’t really a part of. The road is neatly styled bricks and the apartments around are kept in their original design. There are also very nice stores along the sidewalk that Patrick would never enter, but can appreciate from afar. He even spots a restaurant with what looks like a train carriage inside. 

Beside him, David gives Patrick the low down on Gastown and he listens intently. It’s nice having his very own tour guide, after all. So Patrick listens to the very short history of the place, interspersed with David’s own history with the place. The latter infinitely more interesting than the former. 

When there’s nothing else to see, they start walking towards where Science World is. 

“I want to say that we can take the bus, but honestly, it’s probably faster if we just walk. It’s a twenty-minute walk though, is that okay?” David asks, looking at him as if unsure with his plan. Patrick absolutely hates it when David is unsure about anything. 

Also, the more time they just walk, the more time they can actually spend talking about the most random things. He especially enjoys it when David starts talking about his interests, like how 21 Jump Street, the television series, was actually shot here in Vancouver. Patrick hasn’t seen it, but David told him the story of how when he found out, he immediately binge-watched it on Amazon Prime. Young Johnny Depp was apparently _gorgeous_. Patrick is charmed. 

Along the way, they pass by Rogers Arena, home of the Vancouver Canucks hockey team. David has zero idea what that is, so Patrick takes it upon himself to ask for a photo with the arena in the background, like a real tourist. David thinks he’s crazy, but went with it, laughing as Patrick asks for more photos at every corner he can. The Canucks aren’t his team, but he can appreciate them still. 

After they finally finish at the Arena and start walking again, Science World is pretty hard to miss, it being a literal giant globe in the middle of the river. David said earlier the ferries were at the left corner so Patrick peeks and sure indeed, he can see what seems to be the docks. 

“Would you kill me if I ask for a photo where you can see the globe?” Patrick is only half teasing. He does want a photo because he _is_ a tourist and this is what he is supposed to do. He also doesn’t want to embarrass David even more. The Rogers Arena probably took care of that already. 

David rolls his eyes but dutifully directs him where to stand and begins taking photos with his phone expertly. If Patrick is smiling way too widely on the photos taken, it is certainly not because he likes the huge globe behind him. 

“The False Creek Ferry is right there. Let’s go down to the dock,” David leads him when they are done with the mini photoshoot. 

They aren’t the only ones there waiting. There’s a couple standing way too close together, as well as a family with three children. The sound of the waves hitting the dock is pretty calming, even though the smell is not. David, too, is not saying anything and Patrick can see that he’s trying to move farther away from the edge. 

“Hey, switch with me?” Patrick doesn’t wait for an answer and maneuvers them around so that David isn’t by the edge anymore. The look of gratitude in David’s eyes tells him he made the right decision. 

The ferry arrives right then and they all patiently board and take their seats. Patrick immediately takes out his wallet to pay and is happy when David only tries to fight him for it. 

“You gave up pretty quick,” Patrick bumps their shoulders together, the touch sending a tingle down his spine. 

“Might have forgotten to bring cash, actually,” David mumbles. 

Instead of teasing David some more, Patrick gets distracted by the gentle lull of the ferry and the view outside—tall rise buildings making him feel tiny and yet, a sense of freedom from being on the water, giving him the illusion like the world is at his fingertips. It must have shown on his face because it’s David’s turn to bump their shoulders together, sparking another tingle down his spine. Patrick knows he needs to get used to his body reacting this way to David, because he doesn’t think it would ever stop. 

“I love riding this ferry even though it’s probably the most touristy thing I can think of,” David leans over to whisper, voice low. It does things to Patrick’s wellbeing that he isn’t sure he can admit to right now. “Isn’t it gorgeous?” 

Patrick looks at David’s face, sun shining through the windows of the ferry, and agrees. “Stunning,” he whispers back. 

David turns to him and smiles. “I wish you could’ve come at a warmer time. The wind is less biting and you can even enjoy the breeze that comes with being on the water.” 

“Let me just write that on the CBA suggestion email when I get it,” Patrick grins. “Please arrange for a summer conference so that your lawyers can ride the ferry without needing a hot pack.” 

David only rolls his eyes at him. 

Granville Island comes into view not too long after that. The ferry ride does make it feel as if you’re arriving onto the island because you came through the water. Everyone carefully gets off the ferry and onto the dock. 

The island seems busy and lively. Patrick even hears music coming from somewhere up. 

“Come on,” David tilts his head and smiles. “The view is something, huh?” 

Patrick nods, “I keep… it’s just—something. This whole city is like out of this world. You can see the mountains even in a busy downtown street, and then there’s a river just in the middle of the city as well.” 

“Inlet,” David corrects him, gesturing for him to follow. Patrick does. 

“Inlet…?” 

“False Creek isn’t a river, it’s actually an inlet. Although I’m pretty sure whoever named this thought it was a creek, realized their mistake, and thus named it False Creek.” They reach the top and David lets him walk first. “Anyway, welcome to Granville Island.” 

The first thing Patrick sees is the Public Market right there up front, where people are scattered outside enjoying the sun and their meals or drinks. It’s warmer now, the fact that the sun is up and out helping with the chill that the cold breeze brings. He sincerely hopes they can sit outside and eat because the backdrop is something else. 

The rest of what Patrick’s eyes can see are pretty interesting too. It reminds him of his small town back home, where everything important is right there in the middle of downtown, a few short walks away. Granville Island is a lot like that. 

“So… walk around first and eat or eat first and then walk around?” David asks him. 

His wrist tells him it’s only a little past 11 o’clock. “Food first?” The answering smile from David tells him he’s correct in his choosing. 

The Public Market is bustling with activities. There are regular fruits and vegetables being sold, everything that’s in season, and then there are others like dazzling hand carved jewelries and elaborate little handmade dolls. It’s difficult to catch up with everything Patrick can see, there are just so many—his mind and eyes struggling to keep up and take them all in. David whispers a promise that they can come back later to shop for his souvenirs, so Patrick stops trying to look at everything and concentrate on the task at hand. Instead, David drags him to a shop where they are selling baked goods, and right beside it is a store called the Granville Tea Company. 

“Their tea isn’t really… noteworthy, don’t let them hear that, but it’s pretty good too. I thought you might want to get something that you actually like and can remember this by,” David bites his lip and gestures to the baked goods beside it. “And I’m going to get us mini cakes to share, okay?” 

Patrick nods and watches as David turns his back on him to fall in line. If he’s allowed to cry at the thoughtfulness, he would have. But he isn’t supposed to be crying, so he gets in his own line for tea and tries to look at all the choices they offer so he knows what to order once it’s his turn. 

  


The sun is still up and out, so they both decide to bring their food outside and sit near the dock. David had chosen pasta and pizza, which isn’t as unsurprising as Patrick’s choice of beef and broccoli on rice. Luckily, the wind isn’t being difficult like it was this morning and they are able to have a remarkably good meal together without fear of any of their food flying away. 

“I need to buy sake for Stevie,” David announces when there’s a lull in conversation. 

“A sake?” Patrick has an idea of what it is, a Japanese alcoholic drink of some kind, maybe. He might have heard it from Stevie, actually. 

“I thought Stevie said she bought sake to share with her office last time we were here?” David’s eyebrow raises in question. 

Patrick laughs as the memory finally surfaces. “Pretty sure when Stevie said she was going to share it with her office, she meant herself. I think I remember her talking about sake and then drinking the whole thing by herself for the whole week.” 

“You let Stevie drink on the job,” David says, accusatory. 

“No, no. _I_ tell Stevie not to drink on the job. Ray tells her it’s fine. I am not the one whose name is on the door and our letterhead, so I get no say on Stevie’s day drinking.” Patrick shakes his head. “Although she did work pretty much the same that week.” 

David shrugs. “Anyway, sake later for Stevie. You should try some. Maybe you can get some as a souvenir for back home. They do make really good ones.” 

The conversation lightens after that, and they share the mini strawberry cheesecake and mini carrot cake that David bought from the bakery. The cheesecake is stunningly creamy, the strawberry on top fresh and sweet even though it’s already past its season. Meanwhile, the carrot cake is so small, but still moist enough to taste the cake inside, as well as its cream cheese frosting. If they aren’t already full from the breakfast and the early lunch, Patrick would’ve asked if they can come back and get one more small cake to share. 

  


“How many of these bottles of sake are for Stevie?” Patrick asks, eyes narrowing at all the bottles David is choosing. 

“Half of it. The other half is mine. I am getting one bottle to ship to my dad because he’d find out about the store soon enough, might as well cushion the blow,” David winces as he explains. 

Patrick does like the sake and bought six bottles; two for his parents, one for Rachel, one for Stevie, one for Ray, and one for himself. He looks at both of their purchases, “We should probably go back to the hotel and leave these, huh? I don’t think we can do anything else if we carry these bottles around.” 

David pauses and looks at their purchases. “We can take the bus? We do actually need the car for later. No more of this walking around. My feet hurt.” 

Patrick just smiles and watches as David still continues to buy almost everything he can get his hands on. 

  


“Okay, how many of these cheeses are for you?” Patrick eyes all the kinds of cheese that David is paying for. 

“Most?” David winces. 

“I’m not judging. I’m only asking because how can we carry all these?” Patrick’s hands are already full and David’s too. There’s no way they can both carry these towards the bus stop and then the short walk to the hotel at this point. 

“Might have made a miscalculation. We should’ve brought the car here,” David says as he still pays for the cheese. He sighs, dejected. “I can get the hotel to send a driver here with the car. If you’re… okay with that?” 

“I don’t want to trouble anyone, but I really have no idea how we’re carrying all these back.” 

David is already on the phone dialing the hotel. 

  


The car arrives with a nice young man in the driver’s seat. He seems pleasant and not at all bothered by being asked to do something out of his own regular task. Patrick says as much to the two of them. 

“No issue really, Mr. Brewer. I get to drive a nice car and I get to leave the hotel for a few hours or so,” the young man answers. “Back to the hotel?” He directs the question to David. 

“Yes, please,” David answers, then pauses. “Although, out of curiosity, how many times has Alexis asked you to do this just this past month or two?” 

The young man looks torn and Patrick feels a little bad. Is there an unwritten rule that they’re not allowed to tattle on the rest of the family members? 

“I know she’s been living here,” David continues, smirking. “So?” 

“... five times? Luckily, it’s always when I’m working, so no one else actually knows that your sister is here, David. Although now that I say that, I wonder if she intentionally checks if I’m working,” the young man answers thoughtfully, still looking unsure if he’s supposed to be answering the question. 

“I knew it! Don’t worry Miguel, I’m not going to tell anyone,” David looks pleased. 

“Probably don’t. I know only my mom knows that Alexis is here, and Mr. and Mrs. Rose believe she’s somewhere in South East Asia.” 

“Nah. Just good old Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada.” 

Patrick looks at the two of them in confusion. 

  


As soon as the young man—Miguel, David called him, Patrick’s memory reminds him—is back in the elevator and it’s just the two of them in the suite, David turns to Patrick. 

“Okay, I promise we’re not taking advantage of our staff.” David puts down the bags on the dining table. He looks uncomfortable, nervous as he continues, “Like, we’re really not. Not even Alexis does, even though she’s obviously asked for Miguel to pick her up about five times just the past month or so—” 

“David,” Patrick interrupts, standing beside David to put down his bags on the table as well. He doesn’t like how nervous David sounds. He hates the look on David’s face, scrunched up, his demeanor defensive, as if the whole world had always looked at him and thought he was just a spoiled brat. Patrick doesn’t like that one bit. Sure, there might have been some points of truth to it, but David isn’t a brat. Far from it. And Patrick wants to fight everyone who has ever thought otherwise. “I didn’t think you were taking advantage of your staff.” 

“Oh…” David breathes out, relief flooding his face. “That’s… yeah. Good. Because we weren’t.” 

“Although I would also like an explanation of what _that_ was all about, but I’m not going to force one out of you. It’s not my place to ask.” Patrick places his hand on David’s shoulder in an attempt to placate him, but he immediately removes it in embarrassment. “So, let’s put away all these things, freshen up a bit. Then where are we going next?” 

David smiles at him, although he still looks a little nervous, “I was thinking we should take the car and drive over to Whistler. It’s, uh, about two hours away from here—depends on how fast we can drive, actually, I managed to drive over there in an hour and a half but I might’ve been a _little_ bit high then.” His eyes widen, as if realizing he said something he really shouldn’t be saying. “So, anyway... There’s so many more nature-esque things you can do in Whistler that you barely got to do here. And um, we can stay the night and come back tomorrow? Flight is not until later in the afternoon so we can… we have time, if you want.” 

Patrick can only blink. He… he wants to breathe, but it feels like it’s caught in his throat. How can… How can David Rose know exactly what he wanted? How can David just lay out a plan that feels like it’s been taken from Patrick’s own wants? To pack their bags, run away to a small town and spend more time with just the two of them, get to know each other, as if this was all so obvious on Patrick’s face? 

“David… I—yes. Yes, I would like that very much,” Patrick answers as fast as he can, smiling. If his eyes are a little red, none of them says anything. David is here providing him with everything Patrick could ever dream of, freely and going out of his way to do so. The whole day, this whole trip, David has thought of everything _he_ would enjoy. Patrick wants to reach over, and what? Take the other man in his arms? He needs to get it together, if it means spending more time with David. 

“Okay, well!” David claps his hands together, “Let’s finish this up and you can pack for an overnight bag. We’re leaving in an hour.” 

Even though Patrick is deeply touched, he still can’t help but tease David, “Can _you_ be ready in an hour, though?” 

David’s jaw drops. “Shoo!” 

Patrick laughs and the two of them get to work. 

  


**Patrick:** Rach, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasted all your time with me. I know you already said I didn’t, but I still can’t believe I did that to you. You deserve so much more. 

**Rachel:** Pretty sure we’ve had this same conversation before so, what brought this on? 

**Patrick:** He makes me feel right. 

**Rachel:** Come to my house this Friday and bring takeout. We’re going to talk about this “he” who makes you feel right. 

**Patrick:** I wish he doesn’t make me feel right because it shouldn’t be. 

**Rachel:** It is 2:05 pm on a Sunday there so I know you’re not drunk which means you are sober and babbling to your ex-fiancé-now-closest-friend. We’re talking about this on Friday. 

**Patrick:** I hope you like sake and cheese. 

Patrick tries to breathe in and out before he grabs his overnight bag and heads out of his room. David is waiting for him, and he can never make him wait for too long. 

They don’t have much time together. Well, they do, but not like _this_. Not like everyone else doesn’t matter, like the world doesn’t exist, and there’s no divorce and solicitor-client relationship that needs to be preserved. Right now, at this moment, _this_ is just the two of them. 

Patrick finally opens his door and tells David he’s ready to go. And the two of them head over to the elevator together. 

  


Surprisingly, the drive to Whistler is actually one of the best parts of the trip. David is the one behind the wheel, considering he’s the one who knows where they’re going, so Patrick comfortably sits on the passenger seat and busies himself with asking David about the places they’ve passed by. The road stretches on with mountains and greeneries dusted with bright red and orange to his right and the stunning clear blue water to their left. 

They are forty-five minutes into the drive when David stops answering his random questions and instead, brings up what had transpired earlier. Patrick is, truthfully, a little surprised because he isn’t actually expecting an explanation, and he knows his curiosity doesn’t really deserve one. 

He is very happy to listen, anyway. 

“Miguel isn’t just any other Rose Hotel employee. He’s actually Adelina’s son,” David explains. “Adelina is our—Alexis and mine’s—nanny when we were young. She’s retired now, but back then, she lived in a house built just for her on our… property.” 

Patrick hums, eyes on him so David knows he’s listening even though he’s driving. 

“My parents weren’t very involved with our upbringing, not really, not even now. They’re good people, though. But Adelina… she’s the best. She had two children, the older is Lucas, and he’s now working as one of Rose Hotel’s in-house counsel in LA where my dad’s head office is located.” David chances a look at Patrick and meets eyes with him for a second before turning back to the long stretch of road in front of them. “The second is Miguel, a few years younger than Alexis and I, and well… you’ve met him.” 

Yes, Patrick has. The exchange between the two of them suggests they’re closer than what is expected. 

“He’s only working at Rose Hotel because he’s in school in UBC. The three of us got along quite well, although we weren’t allowed to hang out together when my parents had visitors over, so we’re close? I guess?” David shrugs. “We had offered to pay for Miguel’s school but he’s stubborn and refused.” 

An image of a young David and Alexis in their expensive outfits running around the Rose’s garden with a young Miguel is extremely pleasant. Patrick inwardly smiles at this thought. 

“You know that you don’t have to explain yourself, right David?” Patrick asks, hoping that David knows that he wasn’t judging him. Patrick doesn’t think he can ever judge him. That andhe’s heard the two of them speaking earlier, Miguel and David. There was an ease of knowing each other there, comfortable based on years of being in each other’s lives. 

“Yeah, but I wanted you to know why Alexis and I could get away with a lot of things when we’re in Vancouver… There’s a reason why I could get away with using the family suite with my dad not knowing,” David smirks. “Miguel covers for us and in turn, we don’t tell Adelina half the trouble he gets himself into—and he also gets into a _ton_ of them. It’s a fair trade.” 

“You know that just sounds adorable, right?” Patrick teases. 

David shakes his head and rolls his eyes, “You’re obviously blind.” 

  


It’s almost 5:00 pm when they arrive at the parking lot of Fairmont Château in Whistler. David wasn’t kidding when he said Patrick is going to like it here. He was wrong, though. Patrick _love_ _s_ it. 

Everywhere he looks is picturesque. There is no hustle and bustle like what Vancouver offered. With every scan of his eyes, he can see trees in different shades of fall. With every breath, he gets a whiff of a mixture of fresh air, baked goods, and the distinct smell that fall brings out. The hotel isn’t anything to scoff at, too, standing grand in front of him. 

“We are staying at a rival hotel so please don’t like this too much,” David jokes as they park and unload their bags from the car and onto a cart. Patrick helps him, and David is happy enough to let him do most of the job. 

“I don’t know about that. I mean do they have our couch here?” Patrick asks, and it isn’t until he noticed that David had gotten quiet that he realizes what he said— _our_ couch. There is no _our_ about that couch whatsoever. He should take it back. It isn’t fair to David that Patrick is claiming couches, for heaven's sake. 

David beats him to it though, saying, “There’s no reason for worrying then. Rose Hotel will always be better. Our couch isn’t here after all.” 

Before Patrick can say anything in response, David is already closing the trunk and gestures so that they can start walking together. 

Patrick breathes a sigh of relief, smiling, and follows. 

  


The feel of Fairmont Château is different. It’s obviously catered to mimic the feel of a cabin, with its rustic design and huge roaring fireplace in the lobby. Patrick does like it, but he also would’ve loved to stay in an actual cabin and drink hot chocolate by the fire rather than in a hotel that only feels like it. He wonders if David would like to rent a cabin and stay there for the weekend… 

Patrick blinks himself out of his daydreams. 

David checks them in and Patrick stays behind, standing beside one of the couches near the fire. The fire brings him warmth, and it makes him think. Was it just this morning that they were in line to a breakfast restaurant? And now he’s two hours away from the city and in a cabin-like hotel, about to spend more time with David Rose. 

“I hope you’re fine with sharing a room with me. I did book us a double queen, but I realized I forgot to tell you,” David hands over his hotel keycard. “I assumed it would be fine, but I can definitely get us separate rooms if you would rather we do that.” 

Patrick doesn’t know if he can _take_ sleeping in the same room as David. He doesn’t want David to think he doesn’t want to though (because he obviously does) so he would just have to reign in whatever it is he is feeling, at least, for the night. He can do that, yeah. Of course. 

In true Patrick Brewer fashion, he tries to make things better by teasing the hell out of David. “I hope you know that I snore, David,” he grins, slipping the keycard pass in his jeans pocket and watching as David’s face turns into a mix of shock and horror. Patrick schools his expression to something that resembles seriousness as he walks ahead, “Let’s go?” 

“You’re kidding, right?” David follows him. “Patrick!” 

  


The room is quaint, especially in comparison to the Bourbon suite at the Rose Hotel where he’s been staying for the last few days. Their two beds are near the window at the farthest corner, overlooking mostly trees with their yellow, red and orange leaves. There’s a bedside table in between which sits a lamp, and on the other side of the room is a desk and a chair. The room is gorgeous with its walls of warm, earthy tones coupled with the décor's relaxing brown hues. 

“Okay, so, I hate sleeping near the door?” David turns to Patrick, expression panicked. ”Uh, but I would if that’s—that’s what you want?” 

Patrick would never do that to David and his heart aches at the thought that someone wouldn’t even do this little thing for the man. “I’ll take the bed by the door, David,” he says as he puts his bag by the foot of the bed nearest the door. He takes a good long look at the room in front of him and once again, feels bad that he’s taking advantage of his client. “David… is it too late to barter my legal services for the price of this hotel room? I can’t just take this. You’re being too generous.” 

David looks a little shocked at the offer, but his face soon softens. He places his bags by the foot of his own bed and walks over to where Patrick is standing. “Patrick, thank you for offering. I am extremely touched that you are even offering because, well, not everyone would do that. But you already paid for all our meals, so this is not charity. Plus, I can’t let you barter your work for me.” 

Patrick wants to say so many things. Like how David deserves someone who will always offer, or how paying for meals is literally the bare minimum. Nothing comes out though, the words are caught in his throat. And so Patrick says what he can only say, what he’s allowed to say at this moment. 

“I will get you divorced, David Rose. Mark my words.” 

And Patrick means every word. 

  


Their time in Vancouver (and Whistler, in connection) is coming to an end way too fast for Patrick’s liking. 

They end up eating in the hotel room for the night, before going out for a walk around the roads outside, just enjoying how the sunset illuminates the whole town. It’s quiet and because they have nothing really planned, Patrick is just able to turn his eyes around to take in his surroundings while David tells him stories about his last trip here. 

“During the Vancouver Winter Olympics? 2010, if I remember correctly, Scott and Tessa decided to host a party for winning gold and invited me. Not Alexis, _me_. Obviously, Alexis, that tart, was _so_ offended which is hilarious because she didn’t even cheer for Canada! She was dating this Swiss athlete, that she—“ David pauses in the middle of his story and Patrick sees him wince to himself. “You probably don’t want to hear about this.” 

Ah. That’s where David is very, very wrong. “I’ve never wanted to hear anything more, David,” he says, meaning it. He gives David a lopsided grin, hoping that his smile conveys his sincerity. “Come on, don’t leave me in suspense. What did Alexis do?” 

Under the afternoon sky mixed with red, blue and orange, David eyes him carefully. For some reason, it feels surprisingly intense. It could’ve been a few seconds, or maybe a full minute, but soon enough, it seems that David finally figures out what it is he was trying to understand as he resumes walking, continuing his story. 

Patrick happily follows, eager to hear the rest. 

Walking up the road lined with stores is like walking up to a faraway magical kingdom. It’s all bricks, streetlights just starting to flicker on. The light casted on the pavement is warm and glowing, almost inviting. The shops are bustling with people, different wares displayed on the windows that are alluring as they are expensive. Considering how much shopping they had done in Granville Island, they end up not buying anything from the shops, however, no matter how pretty everything looks. It’s still an experience though, to see all the choices laid out in front of them to see. Patrick figures window shopping isn’t actually boring like he’d thought it was before. 

When they get to the Whistler Olympic Plaza, they are greeted with the place buzzing with activity, crowds of people gathered around watching a performer on stage while a group of kids with their families are tossing a ball around on the grass. It feels good to be standing there, included in the hustle and bustle. Patrick feels like he’s suddenly been transported into a dream. 

Patrick has watched the 2010 Winter Olympics like every other Canadian, of course. Unlike David though, he was watching hockey and curling. He eagerly takes out his phone, asking David to take photos of him and then, of course, of the both of them. David laughs at him, amused, shaking his head before dutifully taking the phone to snap their pictures. 

“I can’t believe I have a photo in front of the Olympic rings,” Patrick looks at one photo in awe, very, very tempted to hug it to his chest. He hears snickering beside him and he looks up to see David biting his lower lip to stop himself from laughing. Patrick narrows his eyes, “What?” 

“Nothing, nothing,” David chuckles, “You’re just—“ 

“Just?” he raises an eyebrow. 

“Just like a good Canadian boy, is all.” 

When they finally get back to their room much later in the evening, they share a bottle of wine, complimentary from the manager who had apparently heard that David Rose is staying at their hotel, and settle in for the night. They talk about Stevie and the firm, and Alexis and Rose Apothecary. 

Through their exchanged stories and the looseness brought about by the drink, it doesn’t take long before they both fall asleep facing each other, smiles on both of their lips. 

Morning comes way too quickly. The two of them wake up at the same time, stretching to remove all the crinkles and muscle ache from yesterday. 

“As you may have remembered, I take a while in the washroom. You might want to take first call?” David offers, still on his bed and phone in hand. “You take what? Ten minutes?” 

“I can’t tell if you’re shaming me or just stating facts,” Patrick says thoughtfully, up and already gathering his things so he can take the first shower. David isn’t way off though. Patrick usually takes fifteen minutes, twenty if he needs a good scrub. 

David shrugs, but there is a hint of amusement in his still drowsy eyes. “Go take a shower so I can get ready, too, please.” 

When it’s David’s turn in the shower, Patrick orders room service for sandwiches he can pack and bring with them to the lake. The kitchen is quick, the food delivered to their room in record time that Patrick is able to pack it with the rest of their belongings before David is even done. 

“You ordered food?” David asks when he gets out of the shower, far from the rumpled look he was sporting earlier. The soft sweater and ripped jeans are doing things to Patrick’s heart. Luckily for his health, David immediately wears his coat over it. 

“Need to feed you in the morning, don’t I?” Patrick winks and he’s very, very pleased at David’s answering blush. 

David chats during the whole drive to Alta Lake, eyes bright and his body shaking with what looks to be excitement. Patrick is able to enjoy the view both inside the car and outside. No question, a smile is firmly in place on his lips the whole way. 

When they arrive, they find a good place, sitting on the beach to share and eat breakfast. Patrick brings out a blanket to cover both of them, knees knocking into each other to make sure their heat is conserved. And it must look ridiculous, the two of them sitting by a lake on a chilly morning with food while bundled up in coats and scarves. 

“You warm enough?” Patrick asks, making sure to cover David’s long legs when he drapes the blanket over them. He’s holding his cup of tea close to his chest and he sees David doing the same. 

Alta Lake is apparently one of David’s favourite lakes, and he swore up and down that Patrick would love it. Patrick had no doubt this was true and he was thrilled that David, like how he had been doing for the past few days, is sharing this with him. 

It isn’t hard to love Alta Lake, with its rich blue waters that extend far more than what his eyes can see. He suddenly wishes he has the time to explore the calm waters with a kayak, just feeling how the boat would glide across it. For now though, he is content to sit beside David near the shore and travel with his eyes. 

The two of them have an absolutely grand time eating their modestly packed sandwiches, as well as the tea for Patrick and coffee for David that they brought. They toast their food, conversation flowing easily between them, huddling closer when the wind blows every few minutes. 

“It looks so calm out here before the crowd arrives,” David says, eyes on the clear blue lake in front of them. It’s like he’s remembering a memory, and Patrick assumes he probably is. “The mountains look so huge in comparison to us and it’s just… majestic? In a way?” 

“It does, actually,” Patrick turns his head so he can catch David’s eyes before he says, “Thank you, David.” 

“For what?” David asks, confused. 

With the sun rising between the two of them, the water from the lake obviously adding to the chill, and their food almost finished, Patrick can’t think of a reason _not_ to be thankful. 

“For sharing this with me. For the whole trip, really.” _For sharing you with me_. “I’ve never been on a holiday and this first one, David? Nothing else would be able to compare.” 

David’s mouth opens a little in shock but manages to catch himself quickly. “I—you—“ he swallows and seems to shake his head a little bit, instead asking, “Do you want to take a quick trip to the dock?” 

They take a quick walk around the beach and stand on the dock, conversation sparse as they took in their surroundings. 

Next time, in the far off future, Patrick will come back here and actually spend time getting acquainted with everything this place has to offer. And hopefully, when that time comes, he will have the same man beside him. 

By the time they are fed and too cold, they decide that it’s time to finally drive back to the hotel and have a quick lunch. They find a nice restaurant in the middle of town that apparently has really good seafood according to David’s google search. They pick a table outside and appreciate the changing colors of the leaves as they wait for their food to arrive. 

Patrick already misses _this_ before they have even gone away. 

  


On their way back to Vancouver, Patrick announces that he is driving them instead. David is unsure about his proposition, but in the end, is happy enough to take the passenger seat and take a nap. 

The ride back home is quieter with David napping, and the only thing in the background is the soft lull of the music from the radio. Patrick wishes he can reach over and touch David’s hands and take it into his. 

He doesn’t. 

  


When Patrick is by himself in the quiet of his apartment, finally back home and alone, he fails to understand the weird ache in his chest, like something is missing, like something isn’t correct. 

He looks out the window and wishes it was the Vancouver skyline he could oversee. He wishes he could turn around and see David lying on their couch, scrolling through his phone or working on his MacBook. 

“I… I like David Rose.” Patrick says out loud, voice a little shaky. 

How does David make him feel right in just four days, when he’s spent all his years wondering what was wrong with him? 

“Oh, I really _fucking_ like David.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved reading your comments that you want to visit Vancouver so I made a [Google map](https://www.google.ca/maps/d/u/0/edit?mid=1Z68hL1mhAduBE1apRzaKfJVT-lgw2U97&usp=sharing). These are the places that David and Patrick went to during their trip and if in the future you visit Vancouver, maybe you can go to these places too! If you take the virtual tour, I would love to hear what you think! Also as a bonus, I am linking [Whistler Olympic Plaza live stream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0GmYDgR0r0). It looks absolutely magical, especially at night!
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter! Thank you :)


	8. i will help you out, if you let me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from: [Noah Reid - Got You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBpL2_z-sbU) which is also where the title of this fic came from.
> 
> As always, thank you to the ever patient and hardworking [oxygenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygenlove/profile) for making this readable.

Sebastien had been texting David nonstop. David, rightfully, just leaves the messages on read. 

In the past, David had debated if he should delete the messages, remove them from his phone to never have to deal with them ever again, and so he can forget that the two of them had ever even happened. But he knew he might need the text messages someday. David might not be super smart, but he’s not dumb either. He knows how this works. 

“Do you need to schedule time to go through the plan for the new store?” David’s assistant, Alicia, knocks on his open office door and asks. She has her iPad in one hand and is looking at him expectantly. 

“Yeah. The contract for the place should come in soon. Let me know once you receive it,” David looks thoughtfully at her, trying to remember everything he needs that she can deal with. “Can you also make me a list of the vendors that could provide products for the second store? I already started on it, but you would probably know some more.” 

“Yes, of course. Do you want me to schedule the creative team again?” Alicia is typing as she asks him. “When do you need the meeting to be? Any preference?” 

David pulls up his calendar on his phone and scrolls through all the free days he has. He sees that he has an appointment to see Patrick in two weeks. It’s only been two days since they’ve both returned from the trip, and he already doesn’t like being apart from the other man. It’s unreasonable, he knows, and he is so very mad at his brain for even letting himself have the thoughts. There is no way around it though, because now that the idea is embedded in his brain, it’s staying. To satisfy this tiresome thought, he’s admitted to himself that he misses the other man. Sadly, there is no conceivable reason for him to see Patrick at all, so he has to wait until then. He just needs to busy himself with work, especially now that opening the new store is a reality. 

“I can do all mornings and any afternoon next week besides Wednesday.” David needs to keep himself active, so he should probably be scheduling all vendor meetings next week. He should also start planning the opening party. Hopefully, this one would be _heaps_ better than his last opening. 

“Sure. I will schedule it on Monday morning, then. I’ll book a boardroom in the hotel,” Alicia taps on her iPad for a minute or so before she then looks up at him, pleased. “There, I’ve sent everyone an email invitation so we’re good to go on Monday. Do you want anyone else there? Did I miss anyone?” 

Quickly scanning the email she sent, David responds, “No, it’s just planning stages, anyway. We might have to start looking at contractors in Vancouver, too. Do you think you can start scheduling those next week after we’ve decided on the aesthetic? It’s not urgent right now, but we might as well start researching.” 

“Let’s see if we can make a decision on Monday first. Unless, you already have an idea of what you want to do?” Alicia raises an eyebrow, and when David sighs loudly and shakes his head, she nods. “We’ll see on Monday then. Anything else?” 

“Any messages I missed??” 

Alicia winces, “There’re some messages from Mr. Raine, but they’re not really… important? I can give them to you, but I didn’t think you’d want them.” 

Of course, Sebastien would be trying to make his life difficult right now. He’s surprised that he’s unsurprised that Sebastien is reaching out _now_. “I trust that you know if his messages are important or not. Do send me a transcript though, so I can email it to my lawyer. We’ll definitely need it someday.” 

“Sent.” Alicia looks up and asks, “Are you staying in the office or are you done for the day?” 

It’s 7:49 pm. He really should be heading home. Unfortunately, Stevie is going to a family member’s birthday party that she isn’t allowed to ditch, so David is stuck by himself. After spending a few days with Patrick, he’s now gotten a little too used to always having someone with him. The empty space would just keep reminding him of… 

Stay at work it is, then. 

“I’ll lock up, Alicia. Thanks. Have a good night.” 

Alicia nods and graciously leaves the room, her heels clicking softly on the tiles. The lights from the store turns off and then the opening and closing of the back door, signaling his assistant’s departure. 

Finally, David is alone. 

He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on not panicking breathing in and out, like what his therapist taught him. He tries to drag his mind towards something else, _anything_ else. It isn’t working. The beginnings of a panic attack are forming and he can feel it bubbling up in his throat. 

He used to not believe this—a panic attack. He thought it wasn’t real. He thought it was just a PR spin for celebrity publicists, a huge fucking lie, but when it had happened to him that time six years ago… 

David heaves a breath out. 

Stevie is out of the question because she wouldn’t have her phone on. 

David makes a grab for his phone, almost dropping it in his haste, and calls Alexis as soon as the phone is firmly in his hands. She would never turn her phone off, and if there’s anyone who can talk him—or anyone else, really—off of a ledge, it would be her. Luckily, after one ring, her sunny voice comes on the speaker, the sound of it already helping him. 

“Oh hi, David!” 

“Alexis...I—” he can’t even form _words_. 

“Breath, David, breath! Is this a panic attack?” 

David opens his eyes for a second when he hears the familiar sound of a FaceTime request. He accepts it, moving the phone away from him. Alexis’s familiar face comes on screen, make-up on point. Her hair is perfectly mussed up, and she looks to be inside somewhere. David can’t concentrate enough to figure out where exactly because it looks familiar, but just seeing her helps tremendously already. 

“I saw Sebastien when I was in Vancouver. Alexis, I—” _can’t lose the store._

“Ew, David!” She makes a face, and it’s a familiar face. It gives David something to hold on to. Something real. “I hope you told him to fuck off to where he’s actually wanted!” 

“He said he was looking forward to the share of the store. He said I deserve to be alone. He told me that I was making a huge mistake,” David feels the shake in his voice rather than hear it as he asks the most important question, the one that matters, “Alexis, I’m not, I’m not making a huge mistake.” _Am I?_

“God, David, if I had the energy to wear suits all day, I would’ve studied to become a lawyer already, just so I can divorce you from that asshole. You’re _not_ making a mistake,” Alexis wrinkles her nose in obvious disgust. Whether it’s at Sebastien or at the idea of wearing suits all day or studying Law, David will never know. “And your lawyer better _not_ let him get anything from the store!” she adds. 

His lawyer. David’s lawyer. 

Patrick Brewer. 

Just the thought of Patrick’s name gives David’s heart some breathing room, the panic slowly loosening. “No, my lawyer would never let him get anything. He… Alexis, Patrick _promised_.” 

Ah. It seems that in his weakened state, David has made a big mistake naming his lawyer because he sees Alexis’s eyes and mouth widen in utter glee. “Patrick, David? Is this the name of your lawyer? Is he cute? Awwww, tell me everything, David!” 

“Yes, Patrick is the name of my lawyer and no, I am not telling you if he’s cute.” 

Alexis looks pleased with that answer, “Oh, so he _is_ cute. That’s so sweet, David!” 

“Shut up, Alexis! He’s my lawyer.” A lawyer David is apparently _allowed_ to date. It isn’t much of a defense, but David is not at his 100% right now. 

“Never stopped me before,” Alexis winks and shakes her shoulders in excitement. Then her eyes widen again, as if she’s just figured something out, “Oh my god, David! Is this guy you brought to Vancouver with you and totally ditched me with? He is, isn’t he? David!” 

David now realizes he didn’t make a big mistake, no. He made a _monumental_ mistake. 

“I didn’t _bring_ him to Vancouver, he was already going, thank you very much. Do you know where Stevie had to book him with? Flair, Alexis. Flair! I couldn’t just let him fly with Flair Air for his first time,” David shudders. Alexis mirrored him. “But yes, it was him.” 

Alexis smiles. “You brought him to the Bourbon suite,” she says in a manner that sounds like she was just stating facts. And she is. 

“He loved the view.” Which isn’t the point. 

“I like this for you, David,” Alexis squeals, her voice going up an octave. “This will be an amazing story to tell at your wedding!” 

_Their wedding._ David doesn’t know why, but he could see himself wanting it. That, in and of itself, is a scary though, “He’s _just_ my lawyer, Alexis. Calm down.” he says instead. 

“Ah,” Alexis giggles as she winks at him again, “but talking about him has calmed you down though?” 

Oh. _Oh._ David looks down at his hands that are no longer shaking and his breathing that no longer feels like he is suffocating. When did this happen? Wasn’t he just on the brink of a panic attack a few minutes ago? When did it stop? 

David looks up at Alexis and he hates that her eyes have gone softer in the few seconds it took for him to realize what happened. “Alexis, he’s _my_ lawyer on a marriage that I’m trying to break because it is the absolute worst thing I’ve ever done in my life. And he _knows_ this about me. He’s heard me tell him that the only reason I didn’t… file for divorce before was… ” he inhales, “ Nothing is going to happen. He’s—he isn’t interested in me like _that_.” 

Alexis makes a sad face at him as she says seriously, “Oh David… Miguel said he looks at you as if you were the greatest view in Vancouver, and to be very honest with you, I don’t think your face can compete with the view in Vancouver. I’m sorry, David.” 

“Alexis! You asked Miguel?!” 

Shrugging, Alexis pulls Miguel to the screen. Miguel looks sheepishly at the camera and waves. “He had to pick me up from the club because I may or may not be banned from taking a taxi.” She explains. 

“You got banned from taxis, Alexis?! What the fuck did you do?!” 

“Hey, David! It’s not my fault!” Alexis looks offended that David even suggested it was her fault. It definitely is justified because David _knows_ Alexis. 

Miguel pipes up behind her, “It was definitely her fault.” 

David shakes his head. “I’m not even going to ask _why_. Stop calling Miguel every time, Alexis. He’s not even at work!” 

Alexis continues to pout. “You ditched me for _Patrick_ and now you’re scolding me.” 

“You’re almost 30, Alexis. I shouldn’t be able to scold you,” David rolls his eyes. 

“Well, I hate to break this up guys, but we need to go Alexis. I have a box of pizza waiting at home with my name on it and _no_ , I am not sharing it with you.” Miguel waves goodbye to David, “It was nice seeing you. Bring Patrick again next time!” 

“Bye, David! Say hi to Patrick for me!” Alexis blows a kiss at the camera and promptly hangs up before David can even say anything else. 

Putting his phone down, David closes his eyes again. He does feel much better than he did a few minutes ago. He doesn’t feel like he’s on the brink of jumping off a ledge anymore, and his chest doesn’t feel like someone is still sitting on it. He opens his eyes slowly, letting his eyes get used to the soft light of his office, and decides that since he is feeling better now, he might as well start working. 

  


**Alexis:** [screenshot of an Instagram account with different shots of nature and the user name says **patrickbrwr** ] 

**Alexis:** Awww David! He’s adorable!!!!! 

**David:** What the FUCK Alexis! He’s private and how the hell did you find him?! 

**Alexis:** i have my ways ;) 

**Alexis:** also I followed him and he approved me! he’s a button David! 

David groans. He found Patrick’s Instagram account weeks ago, but did not have the courage to even send a request to follow him. He’s just been opening it to look at the tiny circle that is Patrick’s profile picture. It’s a photo of Patrick smiling brightly at the camera. It’s a very nice picture, and he wishes he can see it better. 

Of course, Alexis would follow Patrick. What does that even say about him? Would Patrick think he talked to Alexis about him? Well, he did, but he didn’t _want_ Patrick to know that for sure. 

Just then, his phone buzzes. He’s about to ignore it, but then sees the name flash on his notification. He hurries and grabs it to read the message. 

**Patrick:** Hey, I hope I’m not disturbing you or anything. Your sister followed me on Instagram. It’s okay that I approved her, right? You told me about her so I assumed she’s, you know, on your side. If it’s not okay, I can just block her. Let me know. 

God, he’s sweet. How is Patrick sweet? Were there really people like this in the world, and David just have the misfortune to meet none of them until now? Why didn’t the world prepare him for Patrick Brewer? 

**David:** Yes my sister is on my side, but definitely block her because she’s a fucking menace. 

**Patrick:** I thought Stevie was the menace? 

**David:** Oh Stevie is definitely the menace. But my sister is a menace that has access to all my family’s money. She is way worse. 

**Patrick:** You know what, I might just keep her. She might be useful for future questions on our battle against your ex. 

What if Patrick _wants_ to follow Alexis because he thinks she’s cute? No! Alexis would eat him alive, and then spit him out like it’s nothing. David cannot let that happen. 

**Patrick:** And in the interest of being fair, does that mean I can follow you on Instagram too? 

_Oh._ David hurriedly opens Instagram and makes the request himself. 

**Patrick:** That’s a yes, it seems :) 

David holds his breath until he gets a notification that patrickbrwr has approved his follow request and that patrickbrwr has followed him back. He scrolls and sees the same shots of nature that Alexis had on her screenshot. This close, he recognizes the first few ones to be from Whistler and then from Queen Elizabeth Park. But after scrolling further, he finds _actual_ photos of Patrick himself —Patrick standing on top of a cliff, bundled up but eyes bright, Patrick’s half grinning face giving way to a clear blue water behind him, a camping ground with Patrick playing a guitar, sitting on a log and a few other people around him watching. David finds the photos charming, Patrick is just naturally adorable. And isn’t it funny that David thinks a grown man is cute? 

**David:** I still stand by my earlier suggestion of blocking my sister. There is no good that will come from being in contact with her. 

**Patrick:** Good night, David :) 

  


Stevie is finally free from all obligations and is hanging out at his place after work. David tries his hardest not to askher how work is because he knows that she’ll immediately know _who_ he’s asking about. 

“So, this sake…” Stevie raises the bottle that he just gave her. There’s something unreadable in her eyes. “This couldn’t possibly be the same sake that Patrick brought to work, because it certainly seems like it. From the same store, eh?” 

David sniffs. “So what if it is? Anyone can buy this sake.” 

“It’s from Granville Island, David.” 

“So? Anyone is free to come to Granville Island.” 

Stevie shrugs and puts away the bottle of sake. “Yes, of course. Except, I know that it’s bought on the same day and time because I saw the receipt,” she deadpans. 

David turns around and sees that she is indeed holding two receipts. He can only assume the other one is Patrick’s and the second one is his. “So?” There is nothing wrong with that, right? They just bought sake to bring home for friends. Maybe David should have kept Stevie’s bottle for himself if she’s going to be ungrateful about it. 

“Uh-huh, sure. Of course. There is really no big deal about buying things at the same time…” Stevie’s face is still unreadable, but her eyes are giving her slightly away. David thinks he might not want to hear about the next part. “But when I opened Instagram this morning, I’m pretty sure the photo that my boss posted was… the same one from the one you posted in your Story? Coincidence, right?” 

“Yes, such a coincidence…” 

“And it is _also_ a coincidence that that photo is in Whistler, about two hours away from where you guys were supposed to be. And it just so happens that you also were both in Whistler in the same day and time, and same lake too?” Stevie isn’t breaking eye contact. 

David feels a little faint. “Stevie, what do you want?” he finally relents. 

“I want to know _exactly_ what happened.” Stevie raises an eyebrow. “Can you do that?” 

“Nothing happened, Stevie! God, you and Alexis are both being difficult about this!” David walks away from her and onto his couch. Stevie, of course, followed. “Why are you making this difficult? You know Patrick, so you know that nothing happened.” 

“That is exactly why I’m asking. I know Patrick and I know you. I know something happened.” Stevie sits down on the other side of the couch, raises her feet on the coffee table and drinks, “So, what happened?” 

“Put your foot down, you heathen. This is handmade.” David reaches over and swats her feet away. He weighs his options and realizes there is no way out of this, so he might as well just be honest. At least with Stevie, he won’t get enthusiastic positivity. “I—nothing, not really. Sebastien came to see me at the store I was looking at. It’s a great location, by the way, you can hopefully come see it during the opening.” 

Stevie’s eyes widen at this information. She even puts her feet down. “You didn’t tell me. What did the asshole say?!” she sounds mad, and it’s a pretty nice feeling, having people _care_ about him. 

“His usual—he thinks I’m making a mistake, he wants part of the store, I look healthy… at that point, I told him to leave.” David feels himself shake a little at the memory. It’s not that he’s affected by it, not as much as he would’ve been before he filed for divorce, but for so long, he’s been avoiding facing this very scenario. “I just—seeing him reminds me of all the stupid things I’ve done, Stevie.” 

“You’re _trying_ to be better now, though,” Stevie points out. “And you know that Patrick would _absolutely_ not let him have anything, right? He’s going to fight that bastard out of the courthouse if he has to. Sebastien is not going to get a single cent out of Rose Apothecary.” 

“I know,” David whispers, remembering the way Patrick asked if he could give David a hug. “Patrick promised me that he’s not going to let him take the store away from me.” 

“I don’t doubt that for one second, David. It’s why I wanted you to see him for the divorce. I’ve worked with him for two years and he will fight for what is right, even if he doesn’t get paid for it. I swear, he gets job offers from really big law firms at least once a month, even though he’s already said he doesn’t want to do that again.” And then Stevie looks at David pointedly, “And?” 

“And he asked me for a hug. Asked me if he could give _me_ a hug.” 

“David…” Stevie gets up, walks over to his side of the couch and promptly plops herself beside him. “You’re probably never going to tell me what happened or changed between the two of you. But I can _see_ it had. Something did.” 

What changed? When Patrick gave him that hug? When Patrick listened? Or was it when David realized that he could fall for this man so, so easily? Patrick, who is unbelievably sweet, the nicest person he’s known, and who believes in him even when David didn’t— _doesn’t_. 

“You know what…” Stevie gets up again, hands on her hips as she looks down at him, “I like this for you, David.” 

“Why does everyone keep saying _that_ ?! There is no _this_ happening,” David groans. 

Stevie just grins and walks back to her seat. “So, what are we watching?” 

  


David doesn’t text Patrick as much as he wishes he does. But Patrick always responds whenever David actually musters up the nerve to send a message, and the conversation keeps going for far longer than he should let it. He doesn’t have the heart to stop it, though, so he just... lets it. 

Everyone’s words float around him. Alexis’s. Stevie’s. Even Miguel’s. 

But David also knows that nothing is going to happen because all their words don’t matter. The only word that matters is Patrick’s. 

  


The meeting is going well, better than David had hoped. They were able to make a decision after tossing around ideas and in the end, everyone was in agreement. David asked Alicia to look for contractors that can carry their aesthetic to life and he would then have to get started on choosing one. The sale already went through for the place so he’s now ready to make this a reality. 

“Okay. Everyone, make a list of any vendors you can think of that is located in the immediate vicinity of BC, and maybe some parts of Alberta. I’ve already started on it so you can just add yours to it,” David types that down on the list of things he needs to check on in a week. “We’ll have a meeting again once we have finalized a list that we should go through.” 

Everyone agrees, and the boardroom slowly empties, leaving just Alicia and David on their seats. Alicia is typing on her keyboard intently while David continues with his own list, finalizing the things he should follow-up on so they don’t miss out on anything. He really needs to meet with the vendors for the Toronto store to discuss if they are interested in producing more products for the second store, and whatever it is they would need to make that happen. 

“David?” Alicia’s voice echoes in the huge boardroom, startling David as he looks up at her questioningly, “You must have put your phone on do not disturb. I have a message here from your lawyer’s office. Do you want me to call them back or do you want to do that?” 

Fear flashes in front of his eyes and David immediately takes out his phone. He does have eight missed calls from an unknown number, probably the office landline, and ten more from Stevie’s personal cell. He feels his blood go cold at the realization that this has got to be something big for Stevie to even call knowing he was at a meeting. 

“Can you…? I’ll call them back,” David said, nodding and waiting for Alicia to clean up and leave him alone. With shaky hands, he presses Stevie’s name on his screen. It only takes one ring for her to answer. Fuck. “What happened, Stevie?” 

“Calm down, David. Can you breathe for me?” Stevie’s voice sounds calm. That’s a good thing, right? That means it isn’t _as_ bad. Except, she called more than once and that’s never a good thing. Also, Stevie is _never_ calm. 

“Stevie—“ David takes a mouthful of air to even finish speaking. “What—? What happened?” 

“I guess I really should’ve just texted you rather than called you,” Stevie is trying to get away from saying what this is actually about. The huge fear is back, and it's crawling up his throat this time. “I needed your Instagram password because you forgot to give it to me since that time you got mad when I uploaded a photo of you two months ago.” 

David remembers that time perfectly. It was a pretty good picture, actually, but he didn’t want Stevie to think he was going to be fine with her doing the same thing again. So he promptly changed his password and never gave it to Stevie again. 

“Why do you need my Instagram password?” is all David can ask. 

“Because I need to take screenshots of every message that your ex has sent you the past few years.” Stevie is still being cagey. “I know you never delete your messages.” 

“For what?” 

Stevie sighs, “They’ve actually filed to contest the divorce because that asshole claims you’re apparently still in a relationship and so he deserves half of the store because it’s marital property.” She sounds like she didn’t want to voice that out, but it was forced out of her. “And so Patrick gave me very precise directions to find all the dirt I can dig that would prove you’ve been separated. It isn’t hard, but he wants the case to be solid so I’m covering all grounds.” 

David feels himself start breathing again, but it comes in short puffs. “Of course, Sebastien doesn’t want to be the person being broken up with.” He really should’ve known this is going to happen. 

“My thoughts exactly,” Stevie says, exasperated. “I wanted your password so I could screenshot them before he realizes that they’re there for us to use because Patrick’s plan is to not ask for a divorce based on the years of separation anymore.” 

“Oh?” David is confused. “What’s the plan now?” 

“Patrick is changing course. He’s going to ask for divorce based on adultery.” 

“ _Oh._ ” David doesn’t know how to feel about that. Good? Bad? Happy? Scared? “I… You don’t have to take the screenshots for me. I already have them.” 

“You already took screenshots of them?” For some reason, she sounds mildly surprised. 

“Yes, I, uh, I’ve been keeping track of his messages for years. I… Stevie, I _knew_ I wanted to divorce him. It’s not that I wouldn’t, I just wasn’t sure when and how,” he explains in a rush. David feels like he’s drowning. “So I will forward you everything I have. It’s a pretty big file. Alicia has been adding his recent voicemails to it.” 

“You know, if it’s too big to send over by email… you can always drop by the office with it. Hand it over to me securely, you know.” Stevie sounds innocent, and whenever Stevie sounds innocent, that just means she is definitely _not_ innocent. 

But does David want to come see Patrick? 

“I don’t have it with me.” 

“Then get it together and bring it here. You know where we are located.” 

“I… I will. I just need to transfer the ones from Alicia’s to it.” David is already getting off his chair and cleaning up so he can head home quickly and create a copy of his collection. 

“Okay,” Stevie agrees. “Just not in between 2:00 pm and 4:30 pm because Patrick would be unavailable in a meeting for a different matter.” 

It’s currently 11:24 am. 

“I’m just going there to drop off the copies and nothing else, Stevie.” 

“Bring tea for him.” 

David knows that. He knows exactly what kind of tea Patrick likes. How can David not know after spending all that time with Patrick? 

“I’ll see _you_ in a little bit,” David counters. 

They both hang up the call and David finds himself unsure of what to do. Stevie was trying to get him to go there just so he can see Patrick, right? That much is obvious. If he went, is he admitting that he wants to see Patrick? Well, he does, no question about that, but does he want Stevie to know that? 

Does Stevie _not_ know? 

Does Patrick _know_? 

  


David stands in front of the building that houses Butani & Associates. It’s 1:31 pm, and he’s spent the last hour or so debating if he should come in. In the end, he relents that he needs to get these screenshots to Stevie. Maybe he should wait another 29 minutes so he doesn’t have to see Stevie’s smug face because he showed up to see Patrick. 

In the end, he goes inside because he’s weak and he hasn’t seen Patrick in days. 

Stevie’s eyes glints when she spots him. “Hi, how can I help you? The bathroom is that way.” She smirks. 

“Hi Stevie, here’s the, uh, thing.” David places the flash drive on her desk and tries his hardest not to look to his left. “Okay, bye.” 

And David was about to turn and walk back out, he really was. But he hears his name come from the general direction of Patrick’s office and thinks, there is no reason for him to walk away without at least saying hello, right? Right?? 

“David!” Patrick’s voice is pleasant and warm. David spots him in his suit walking towards the lobby. He’s smiling as he greets, “How are you?” 

David feels himself slowly turn while trying his hardest not to look at what face Stevie is making. “Hi Patrick, I’m good. Just, uh, dropping by to give Stevie a flash drive with screenshots and voicemail recordings.” Does his voice sound high pitched? It doesn’t, right? 

“Oh.” Patrick looks a little put out, but he turns to look at the flash drive. “Thank you. We would have sent a courier for it, so you didn’t have to come down here. You must be very busy.” 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want it to get into the wrong hands,” David says as casually as he can. “So, uh, I should go. It was nice to see you!” He must sound weird. He does. He really should go before he actually embarrasses himself. 

Then he turns towards the door and immediately walks out, hoping that his exit isn’t as ungraceful as he thinks he looked. When he gets back to his car, he has a text message from Stevie. 

**Stevie:** Patrick looks like a kicked puppy and it’s all your fault. I can’t deal with his kicked puppy look. I even felt bad that I even made him tea cause you didn’t bring one. 

David needs to… he needs to compartmentalize. 

Yes, that’s what he needs to do. 

Just because he has a little crush on Patrick Brewer doesn’t mean that he should _act_ like it. He’s 33 years old and in the midst of a divorce, for fuck’s sake. He’s not in his early 20s anymore, or his late 20s for that matter. These feelings are unwelcome and very much problematic for him. 

**Stevie:** Stop overthinking this. Unlike everyone else, Patrick is literally the last person who would hurt you intentionally. 

**Stevie:** Bring tea next time. 

David hates Stevie so, so much. 

  


David only hates Stevie a little bit. 

It’s one of those pretty long days. He has to drive around and meet with vendors today. Luckily, all the ones he has to meet are within the Greater Toronto Area, but it doesn’t necessarily mean that he’s going to have an easy time with being on the go the whole day. 

Stevie stopped by this morning with what looks like his favourite cup of coffee. She handed the cup over and left immediately. It was very much surprising, something he’s never seen before. 

David takes a sip and yes, definitely his favourite coffee. The sweet and sugary kind. He smiles and takes it with him as climbs inside his car. The day isn’t looking too great, but at least he has a cup of coffee with him. He moves to puts the coffee in the holder but notices a writing on the other side. 

_Congratulations on officially getting the store! - PB_

David almost drops the cup but manages to salvage it before it ruins his sweater. Is this Stevie’s handwriting? He stares at it and no. No, it isn’t. But Stevie was the one who brought it here, though? Hastily, he types a message out to her. 

**David:** Was it you? 

**Stevie:** I am but a humble delivery woman with an extra $20 in my pocket. 

**David:** But why? 

**Stevie:** No clue. 

The current predicament is that if Stevie didn’t get it for him, the only other option is that it came from the one person he is supposed to be compartmentalizing his feelings for. And a cup of coffee on a day that he needs it? That doesn’t necessarily help with compartmentalizing. In fact, it smashes through all the compartments he’s been putting up. 

He’s not a heathen though, and he can’t let Patrick think he didn’t like the coffee. 

**David:** Thank you for the coffee, but no thank you for your choice of delivery person. 

**David:** I appreciate it and absolutely need it for today. 

**Patrick:** You’re welcome for the coffee and I apologize for my choice of delivery person. I didn’t want anyone else assaulting you this early without needing to get them to sign an NDA. 

**David:** You think you’re funny, but I will definitely want an NDA for a delivery person coming to drop anything off this early. 

**Patrick:** Noted. I will draft and provide you a sample through email. 

**Patrick:** Congratulations again :) So excited to see what you do with the store! 

When David leaves the parking lot of his building, it is with a smile and butterflies in his stomach. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are back to reality and has to adjust to how their relationship evolved from strangers to professional acquaintances to maybe friends to... back to acquaintances?
> 
> I might have checked the tags to make sure I put 'Slow Burn' and debated if I should add another Slow Burn just to be very accurate. Oops.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if you have any questions regarding anything legal processes I've included :) I tried to explain them as much as possible.


	9. i’m lost in a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from: [Noah Reid - Jacob's Dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IOUPmxhiq0).
> 
> Thank you thank you to my beta [oxygenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygenlove/profile) for working on this!
> 
> PS: I am posting earlier because I have something going on later.

Patrick’s first order of business is to see Rachel. He knows he shouldn’t, and doesn’t have a reason to, but he also knows he still wants to. He knows that he needs to say what’s on his mind, because even though he may not have a reason to, as they’ve already been broken up for quite a while now and had just stayed friends, he knows he still _has_ to. 

“Pat,” Rachel smiles at him in greeting. “Come in.” 

“I brought you souvenirs from Vancouver! I hope you like sake and cheese,” Patrick comes inside her apartment and carefully places the bottle of sake and the wrapped cheese on her table. “I wish I could’ve bought you those stupid shirts that you like to get, the one with the heart? But that probably wouldn’t be good enough for my first trip out of the province and, well, this conversation.” 

“I told you that you don’t need to tell me anything, Patrick…” Rachel passes by him and sits on the couch, patting the space beside her. She waits patiently as Patrick slowly walks over to where she’s sitting. 

Patrick remembers that this was how it usually was before, back then when they were still together. Rachel would always patiently wait for him to get to wherever she was, just smiling and waiting. He knows he had taken advantage of it and he feels terrible for it. He does. Rachel deserves so much more than what he had given her, more than how he had treated her. 

“Rachel, I—I don’t know where to start,” Patrick says instead, as he remembers David’s smiling face that morning in Whistler, as he remembers that burst of affection he had at that moment. He wants that. He doesn’t know how he will get to have it, or how he will be allowed to keep it, but he will try. This nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach knows he can’t have it yet, not right now, no. Not until he’s cleared this up and not until much later, not until David is ready, or if David will ever be ready, or if he would even want to. “I, I—just...” 

Rachel takes pity on him. “Tell me who he is.” 

So Patrick does. He doesn’t name David, but he tells her about everything else. How there was the first tingle of attraction from the first moment that David stepped into his office down to the last time they said goodbye when David dropped him off in front of his apartment building. He tells Rachel about how David makes him feel, how it doesn’t feel enough even on days he sees David, and how it stings on the days he doesn’t. 

Patrick can’t think of another time in his life when he’s ever felt this same level of attraction for anyone before. He knows he loves Rachel, but he’s not _in_ love with her. And Patrick feels awful telling his ex-fiancée about his feelings for someone else, especially for a client he’s only known through the limited times they’ve spent together, but the reality is… only Rachel would understand. In this whole world, who else would understand that Patrick is finally feeling this for the first time ever? Only his ex-fiancée would. 

Rachel listens to him tell her about the offer to take the chartered plane, he tells her about the Bourbon suite, both of which probably costs more than what the both of them earn in a year. More importantly, he tells her about how David shared his favourite restaurants with him and how they spent most of their time with David sharing how much he loves BC to Patrick. It was Patrick’s first trip, first holiday, and he doesn’t think anyone else has had a perfect one like his. 

And it’s all because of David Rose. 

“Oh, Pat…” Rachel reaches over to take his right hand in hers. Her eyes look a little red, but Patrick is pretty sure so are his. “You know you’re allowed to feel like this, right?” 

“I don’t want you to think that you weren’t important to me, Rach.” Patrick knows they’ve had this very same conversation before. But that was then, when the reality of him being attracted to an _actual_ man was just an idea, a far-off future. Now, here he sits, in front of his best friend, and admitting to her that this is real. This is him. He doesn’t know how to put that into words, however, so he looks at her, hoping that is enough to convey his thoughts. 

As if Rachel understood what he wants to say, she tells him, “Thank you for telling me. I’m just happy that you’re finally experiencing what all the fuss about crushes and love is about.” Rachel looks happy for him. Patrick still can’t help but feel a twinge of guilt at the sight. “I know you don’t agree with this, but I couldn’t have asked for a better first love. I sincerely hope that you get just as a great an experience with your guy.” 

_His_ guy. Patrick can only wish. 

“Thanks, Rach. You… you deserve much better than what I put you through.” 

“Oh, I _know_ that. I’m going to find someone who would actually _like_ having sex with me.” Rachel teases and they both end up rolling off the couch, laughter booming in the quiet apartment. 

Patrick knows they are going to be okay. 

Rachel is going to be _more_ than okay. 

  


Being served with an Answer and Financial Statement is nothing new to Patrick. It’s a run-in-the-mill normal thing for him. But as soon as he sees the file number and the names on this particular Answer, he feels his blood turn cold. He is expecting this. In fact, he’s been told to expect this. Getting it is a completely different thing, still. 

Patrick immediately flips through the documents, concentrating on all the discrepancies. Before he knows it, he has a legal pad of written down notes and a number of stickies all over the documents. It always makes his blood boil whenever people claim things they don’t have a claim over, but this… he hasn’t heard of such bullshit like this in quite a while. Sebastien Raine is a pretty gutsy man. 

“Stevie? Can you come in here, please?” Patrick calls. He waits until Stevie is by his door before looking up to request, “Can you come in and close the door please?” 

Stevie’s eyebrow raises but she does what she’s asked and closes the door. 

“I got the Answer from Mr. Raine’s lawyer. As expected, it is filled with claims for Rose Apothecary and claims that he and David haven’t been separated for the years we wrote down on the Application.” Patrick expertly tears the part of the legal pad where he wrote down things for Stevie to do. “If you’re not busy, or if you are anyway, can you please get any proof or screenshots you can to disprove Mr. Raine’s claim?” 

“Oh, that would be _my_ pleasure.” Stevie takes the paper from Patrick’s hand and reads through it quickly. “I can get a lot of other proof from David’s messages. I know Alexis has some photos and videos of him cheating, too.” 

“Get everything and get everything fast. I’m sure his lawyer has advised him to delete them or will advise him to delete them. I want to get to those first, if at all possible.” Patrick hands her the copy of the Answer and Financial Statement and the letter from Mr. Raine’s lawyer. “Can you send David copies of these? I need to start drafting the required documents to schedule a case management hearing.” 

“Sure boss.” Stevie opens the door and closes it on her way out. 

It will be okay. Patrick knows it will be okay. This is normal, and not at all different from all the times he’s had to go to Court to defend someone over nonpayment of child support or a messy divorce. It’s just that… Patrick kind of feels like this might be a little different, that’s all. 

David’s case is airtight, he knows this. 

Mr. Sebastien Raine wouldn’t know what hit him. 

  


In the middle of dictating, Patrick sees a flash of black and white that catches his attention. The door is only slightly ajar. He’s going to be stuck in a meeting for the whole afternoon and he likes having a little bit of fresh air. 

He cranes his neck, and sure enough, he recognizes the hair before he sees the face. 

Patrick has never gotten out of his chair and out of his office so quick. He walks over to the lobby where David is standing. “David!” he calls, and the smile that spreads on his lips is out of his control, “How are you?” 

David turns to him, but he looks stiff and a little like he is fidgeting right on the spot. “Hi Patrick, I’m good. Just, uh, dropping by to give Stevie a flash drive with screenshots and voicemail recordings.” 

“Oh.” Patrick knows he shouldn’t be disappointed, considering that is the main reason that David even stepped foot in this building, after all. Patrick schools his face to a more manageable expression. “Thank you. We would have sent a courier for it, so you didn’t have to come down here. You must be very busy.” 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want it to get into the wrong hands.” David’s voice is a pitch higher as he continues, “So, uh, I should go. It was nice to see you!” 

Then David is gone. Patrick and Stevie both stare at the spot where he was just standing a few seconds ago. 

“Um, did I do or say anything wrong?” Patrick asks, turning to Stevie. He hates asking Stevie for any emotional help, because it sometimes feels like she’s allergic to those, but this is the first time he and David had seen each other since they got back. He doesn’t want to screw it up. But it seems like he has. 

Stevie just rolls her eyes, “David is an idiot and so are you, but he’s fine and you don’t need to worry,” is all she says. It seems like she isn’t going to be of much help. 

“Oh okay. I just. Okay.” Patrick clears his throat and gestures to his office, “I’m just going to go back and finish up before the meeting.” 

“Sure boss.” Stevie waves him off and Patrick walks back to his office. In shame? Probably. “But you know…” she trails off. 

Patrick turns his body a little towards Stevie. She’s wearing that blank and unreadable face of hers. “Yes, Stevie?” he asks, sounding like he’s prodding. 

When Stevie speaks, she sounds as nonchalant as she looks, “David actually came from his meeting about the second store. He officially got the location, did you know? He’ll be _so_ busy with a vendor tour tomorrow morning. I believe he’s supposed to leave at 8 o’clock?” 

Patrick doesn’t know what to say to that, so he nods his head and goes back to his office. 

There’s a lot of things to be done and he will concentrate on them. David (and his feelings _for_ David) can wait. 

  


Patrick is a little shocked when Stevie comes by to his office before the meeting with a cup of tea. 

“Why—“ Patrick is about to ask. 

“Don’t,” Stevie warns. 

  


Patrick is woken up way too early. He knows he should go back to sleep. He has a busy day ahead of him. He has a Motion today and that means he has to be in Court for it. But as soon as he closes his eyes again, he can’t help but let his brain go absolutely crazy with his thoughts—David, David’s divorce, David liking pancakes, David sitting by the beach—and he knows he isn’t going to be able to go back to sleep. 

More sleep is not going to be forthcoming today. 

Begrudgingly, Patrick gets up, makes tea and cooks himself a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. When he sits down on his dinner table, he has the drafted documents for the Rose v. Raine in front of him. He goes through it while he eats. There’s a red pen beside him and a fork in his hand. 

Patrick’s morning passes by in a blur. 

  


By the time Patrick is done with his breakfast and the documents are read through with a fine comb, Patrick can finally feel the drowsiness creeping into his skin. Even when he washes his face and takes a quick shower, he feels like he might be yawning the whole day. But he really needs to be at his best for the Motion this morning. 

Yes, it is time for his secret weapon… coffee. 

  


The coffee shop is busy with customers in the morning. The tantalizing smell of coffee is already enough to jolt awareness in Patrick. Just the smell isn’t enough to get him through the day, however, so he falls in line and waits patiently for his turn. 

“What can I get for you this morning?” The young woman on the counter greets him, looking cheerful so early in the morning. Patrick is mildly jealous. 

“Can I get your largest size for a black coffee please?” Patrick is about to pay when he remembers what Stevie said yesterday about David today. He isn’t entirely sure how he might get the coffee to David, but Patrick finds himself ordering a second cup of coffee before he can even stop and think about it. “One macchiato with skimmed milk, two sweeteners, and a sprinkle of cocoa powder please. The largest size for this one, too.” 

The young woman, Twyla it says on her name tag, just smiles through his complicated second order. “That’ll be $9.47. How would you be paying today?” 

“MasterCard.” Patrick takes out his card and waits for the machine to boot before he taps it. After the chime of confirmation, he smiles at her and puts his card back in his wallet. “Have a great day, Twyla.” 

“Have a good one, too!” 

Patrick doesn’t wait too long for his order as it is soon called. He makes his way towards the counter and picks it up, hoping he has the right coffee order (and made the right choice). 

While he takes his short walk to the office, he’s already a bundle of nerves as he wonders what he should do. Should he text David and ask if he can drop the coffee off himself? Should he just show up there unannounced and leave it with the staff? Would they even let him leave something for one of their residents? Would David _want_ to see him first thing in the morning? 

Patrick should have really thought about the logistics of this before he even bought the cup of coffee. 

When he gets in his car, he finally realizes what he needs to do. His heart pounding in excitement, he scrambles for his phone in his pocket and immediately dials Stevie’s number. 

It rings. 

And rings. 

Before she finally picks up. 

Hurriedly, he says without much of a preamble, “Hi Stevie? I need a favour.” 

Stevie sounds annoyed as she groans, “This better be fucking good, Patrick.” 

  


Stevie still looks unamused, but after Patrick sneaks in a $20 bill, she seems a little more willing to do what he asked. She takes the coffee from his hand and gets in her car, driving away. 

Patrick is left to worry in her absence. 

“Fuck, I hope I didn’t make this weird…” Patrick gets in his own car and drives back to the office. It’s out there in the world now, there is nothing for him to do anymore. 

If Patrick somehow ruined things, he just needs to own up to it. 

  


Later, Patrick gets a text message from David, thankful with the realization that maybe, he hasn’t ruined things after all. Patrick finishes his coffee with a huge smile, and a little more awake for the day. 

Stevie is grumpy the whole day, though. Patrick can only assume the $20 isn’t enough to make the wake-up call totally worth it. She’s probably snapped more times on the phone than she’s ever had to before. Patrick feels responsible, but he’s also a coward and so he locks himself in his office as soon as he gets back from the courthouse. 

  


“Patrick,” Stevie knocks on the door but she is already inside the office when he looks up. Yes, it’s one of those days, apparently. “I’m done with the re-draft for David’s Affidavit. Are you keeping the appointment next week or do you want him to come earlier?” 

Patrick tries not to think too much of anything that Stevie just said because it sounds like an implication. “Do you know what David’s schedule looks like? On one hand, I want to get this over with so we can get a court date, but on the other, if he’s busy with the store, then I don’t want him re-arranging that. They’re both equally important.” 

Stevie stares at him, and Patrick has this nagging suspicion that he’s being assessed or judged, probably both. Whatever it is, she doesn’t say what she’s come up with. Instead, “Well, I know he has vendor days until tomorrow and then a meeting in the early afternoon the day after that. You, on the other hand, have that Case Conference on the Smith matter. So… I guess we’re waiting until next week.” 

Disappointment bubbles in his throat, but he knows he doesn’t have the right. “How about you send him a copy and he can review it before he comes in?” he offers. 

“Oh no, no, no, we’re _not_ doing that. David is going to worry about it too much that he might as well cancel all his schedules tomorrow and just come in. Nope.” Stevie shakes her head firmly, “No. We’re going to wait until his appointment next week and you, on the other hand, will finish up that Brief that I need to file with the Court in the next 3 hours. 

Patrick attempts to blink innocently. 

“ _Now_.” 

David worrying is literally the last thing he wants, especially because there is the new store for him to worry about too. Patrick doesn’t want to add more to that pile of stress. He feels like David doesn’t handle stress _too_ well, so he should really handle the one thing he can control from his end—David’s legal matter. 

“Fine. Bye Stevie,” Patrick grins as he shoo’s her away. She just rolls her eyes at him as she leaves. 

The Brief does need to be filed and he’s almost done. 

Thoughts of David and the store are thrown to the back of his mind as he concentrates on what he’s really good at, which is his job. He opens the word document for the Brief again and types as the hours pass him by. 

  


The sky is already dark when he resurfaces. Ray and Stevie are long gone, probably left about 3 hours ago, so Patrick has had the quiet of the office to lull him into his work. 

Patrick likes working during these hours, even though he’s not really paid to work at this time. He found out long ago that lawyers rarely get the 9 to 5 hours that everyone talks about. Well, yes, office hours _are_ 9 to 5, but that’s for meeting with clients and going to court for a hearing. Work rarely gets done within the actual day, so he stays after hours. Someone should probably quote work-life balance to him, but he did just spend almost a week in Vancouver _not_ working. Well, besides the one day he attended the Tax Law conference with CBA but that's beside the point. 

The point is that Patrick is not expecting anything exciting to happen this lonesome Tuesday night that he decides he’s going to stay behind and work through his BFs. He’s pretty much deep into dictating what needs to be done on the Williamson file when his phone lights up beside him. 

_David Rose is calling…_

Suffice to say, Patrick has never jumped up and grabbed his phone faster than he’s ever had a need to. He clears his throat and swipes to accept the call with shaky hands. 

“Hey Patrick, you would not happen to be in your office right now, would you? Like, please tell me you’re in the office because it would be immensely _embarrassing_ if I thought you were in due to your office lights being on and I brought pizza.” David’s voice comes as a rush, the sound of someone who had been overthinking something. 

Patrick stands up so he can lean over the window to look down at the sidewalk. Sure enough, David is definitely down there, pacing back and forth with a box of pizza in hand. “David, it’s okay, I’m here. I’ll let you in,” he says, as soft as he can to be just soothing enough. 

“Oh,” David looks up so Patrick waves. “Okay. Great. I’ll, um, wait for you. Here.” 

They both hang up the call and Patrick puts away everything on his desk along with his dictaphone. He walks out and leaves to go meet David downstairs to let him in. 

The wind is chilly and there’s a bite to it. He immediately lets David inside and closes the door, making sure it is locked behind them. 

“You okay?” Patrick asks. 

David is shivering in his sweater and coat. It makes Patrick wonder how long he’s been standing outside, waiting and questioning if Patrick is even here before finally calling. David nods his head and they both head in together, the smell of the pizza actually tempting Patrick’s stomach. 

“I wanted to thank you for the coffee so I brought pizza on my way back.” David explains as they walk inside his office. He carefully places the box on Patrick’s desk. “I hope you haven’t eaten because I actually forgot to ask if you were going to even be here.” 

“I actually… forgot to eat dinner so this is pretty much perfect.” Now that he’s said it, Patrick can feel his hunger. It’s been a very long day. “You didn’t have to thank me for the coffee, that was a congratulations.” 

David waves his hand in dismissal, “I’m still thanking you anyway. Do you have napkins?” 

“They’re in the kitchen. Let me just…” Patrick gestures to the general direction of the kitchen, “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be back.” 

Patrick leaves the room with his heart thudding in his chest that he thinks David could probably hear it. The walk to the kitchen is difficult, his head and brain are both going a million miles per minute, for the man that he was worrying about this morning just brought him pizza, and is currently sitting down in his office. Luckily, Patrick manages to keep his bearings and still finds where they kept the napkins without much trouble. He brings the whole box back to the office. 

Sitting on the office chair, David doesn’t look to be doing any better than he is. In fact, David seems like he is also pretty nervous. He does relax and look better when Patrick sits back down, looking at him gratefully when he sees the napkins and two bottles of water. David grabs some of the napkins from him and opens the pizza box, immediately taking a piece. 

“I am really hungry so I can’t apologize for my actions,” David says through a mouthful of pizza. 

Patrick carefully takes one piece and starts eating as well. “Pizza’s great, by the way. I would probably be eating canned soup later if you hadn’t come by.” 

“Thankfully, I am a very generous person…” David looks like he’s trying not to smile too much, his mouth quirked up to the side and his eyes are bright as he continues eating. “Eat while it’s still hot. I love cold pizza, but this is the very optimum temperature for enjoyment, so don’t waste it.” 

“Oh, of course,” Patrick agrees and when he finishes his first slice, the two of them takes a slice more each. The pizza is great, although he has a nagging suspicion the person who brought it is a huge contribution to that. 

The two of them each eat in peace. David looks like he is enjoying the food too much, and Patrick because he actually is pretty hungry. He realizes he actually hadn’t eaten since lunch, which was the sad sandwich he bought earlier. 

They polish off the whole box, each having eaten four slices of the delicious Philly Steak pizza that David had brought. Patrick would’ve been more embarrassed about how much he ate, but it looks like David is proud of their achievement more than anything else. He decides he is going to be proud, too. 

“Thank you for dinner, David,” Patrick says sincerely. 

“Thank _you_ for coffee. I needed that and I would have had to drop by a coffee shop if you hadn’t gotten me one. That would’ve made me late for my first appointment and thus, the rest as well. So, really, you saved me from a horrible day.” David closes the box and looks around. “Do you have wipes?” 

“No…” Patrick winces because he used up the last of his wipes earlier and hasn’t gotten around to getting a new pack. David looks shocked at his answer. “I have hand sanitizer?” 

“So do I, but—whatever,” David waves him off and hands him over the box. Patrick takes that as a cue to throw it away so he leaves David in his office again. 

When Patrick comes back to his office, the room smells clean, presumably from David wiping down his desk with hand sanitizer. He’s thankful for the thoughtfulness because he might have forgotten to do just that if he was left to his own devices. 

Patrick looks at David and… he doesn’t want him to go yet, not when he’s finally in the same room as him again. 

“You’re already here so… are you busy? Any rush to go home?” Patrick asks, taking his seat. He hopes he sounds normal, at least even a little bit. “I have the documents prepared so we can review that now, if that’s okay with you?” 

David checks his phone and looks back at him. “I should be good for another hour, if that’s okay. I didn’t come here for you to do extra work on my file though, I just wanted to get you food in return for the coffee,” he explains. 

“I understand, but I actually was hoping we could file this as soon as possible so that we could get a court date.” Patrick doesn’t need to move too far before he is able to grab David’s file from his cabinet. He has it close to his seat after all. “Here, this is the draft. Read through it. Let me know if there are any changes and I’ll make those changes. If there are none, I will print a better copy and you can sign that one.” 

David takes the offered draft copy and hums as he starts reading. 

They work like that for the next half hour or so. David would read and point a minor detail on a paragraph and Patrick would make changes on the open word file. Discussions about which messages and which names should be included take place. They laugh at some of the messages and David shares a little bit more of the back story from when those messages were exchanged. 

It’s obvious that David is a little embarrassed to recount the numerous booty calls that Sebastien Raine sent over the years, and the accompanying feelings when he received each of them. David doesn’t necessarily remember every single instance, but he is mostly able to guess where he was in his life base on the dates. He even excitedly tells the story of when Sebastien sent him a scathing message because he wouldn’t agree to a threesome with a model Sebastien was apparently seeing then. 

There are a lot of mortifying memories in these messages, it seems, but David sharing them with Patrick so openly like this gives him hope that David was able to get out of the relationship mostly unscathed. 

In the end, David signs the Affidavit and Patrick affixes his signature as a Notary Public in and for the Province of Ontario, his hands shaking only a little this time. He is pretty confident about this one. 

“Once we have a court date, we will send you notice. Closer to that date, before I have to file a Brief, Stevie will schedule you an appointment. You can discuss the details of that with Stevie,” Patrick explains as he walks David back to the entrance of the building. “If you have any questions, please send them _my_ way. I have zero trust that Stevie will forward them.” 

“No, never trust her with anything,” David agrees easily. 

Patrick opens the door and holds it open for David. “Thank you for coming, David, and for dinner,” he says, a genuine smile on his lips. 

“You’re very welcome,” David walks out. Patrick watches as David turns, the side of his face illuminated by the lone lightbulb by the door, making him look ethereal, and Patrick can’t help but think of how beautiful this man before him looks. 

Before he can let David walk away, Patrick calls out, “Good night, David.” 

David turns back around a little bit, a shadow of a smile on his lips and responds, “Good night, Patrick.” Then he finally walks away from the building and onto the sidewalk. 

Patrick watches until David is gone from sight, not even noticing the slight chill until the other man is nowhere to be seen and it’s just him left. He closes the door and locks it behind him before walking back to the elevator and then to his now too quiet, too empty office. 

He stays for another hour until he’s finished all the documents that needs to go along with the Affidavit. He leaves the file on Stevie’s desk, asking her to send it for filing with the Court as soon as she gets in. 

Then, he finally gathers up his belongings and heads home. 

  


It’s only when Patrick is in the safety of his own bed that he has a realization. It isn’t a big one, and it really shouldn’t have come as too much of a surprise. 

There will be no reason for David Rose to come see him again for at least two or three months, depending on how much time the Court needs to schedule the first Case Conference. 

Patrick runs a hand over his face and sighs. Maybe this way, his heart would get a breather and he would be able to clear his head a little. 

_It’s okay. It’ll be okay._

  


Stevie gives Patrick the evil eye when he comes in the next morning, a little late because he knows he doesn’t have any appointments this early so he slept in. She nods stiffly at his good morning and then doesn’t even bother with a reply, busy typing on her computer. Patrick thinks none of it. 

He luckily only has a few appointments today, so he can work on all his other current files. Legal Aid Ontario sent a few clients his way and he’s accepted, of course. It doesn’t pay as well as actual paying clients, but Butani & Associates is registered to accept any overflow from Legal Aid files. 

Booting up his laptop, he finds 27 emails and immediately cringes. He’s pretty sure he left his inbox clean when he left to go home yesterday. How do people find numerous emergencies within the less than 12 hours he was away from the office? 

Patrick accepts his fate, so he removes his coat, hangs it up by the rack, sits back in his seat, and starts his day. 

  


Every day after that feels like it’s the same day over and over again. 

Patrick would wake up early and go to work. There are numerous emails and voicemails waiting for him in the office, none of them relating to the case that he is most interested in. 

So Patrick emails, calls, dictates, meets with clients, and goes to Court. 

Every day he comes home and restarts the whole cycle all over again. 

  


“Sorry, Charisse, can you repeat that please?” Patrick inhales as quietly as he can, hoping his phone did not pick up on it. It wouldn’t do well for her to hear his exasperation over her latest ‘emergency’, one that he really couldn’t care for. 

It’s only 10:36 am and he is already on the phone smoothing over one of his most… _dramatic_ clients. He has long stopped writing down every detail of her rants as he balances his phone in between his shoulder and ear, his fingers responding to some of the emails he hasn’t been able to go through earlier. This is shaping up to be a horrible day. 

“I understand and I told you that you and John have joint custody. Based on what you’re describing to me, the only reason that you are not agreeable for Scott to come for his visit is because John has his current partner with him. Is that correct?” Patrick knows he is correct. They’ve had this conversation before, and he really is getting tired of going in circles. Charisse is a paying client, however. 

He hums at all the right moment while he continues his multi-tasking with the emails. He leaves the ones that need more attention unread for later, for when Charisse would eventually grumbly accept that there really is no issue about John taking their child, besides the fact that she is unhappy about being replaced, that is. _That_ , Patrick is not paid to deal with. She can pay her therapist for that one. 

“Here’s what needs to happen Charisse—you will let John take Scott for his visit. If Scott comes back in any form that is unreasonably not okay, we will write to his lawyer and demand an explanation. If nothing happens during this visit, we will talk about that more when the time comes. What do you say?” 

He knows how this is going to go down and of course, Charisse agrees even though she sounds unhappy about it. No Judge will side with her if she continues to deny her ex-husband access to their child, not when John has a perfect record of pick-up and drop-off as well as paying child support. The only reason this has been ongoing is due the issue of custody. Charisse wants primary care and control while John wants shared. If you ask Patrick off the record, John should be the one to get primary care _and_ control. 

“I will wait to hear from you when Scott comes back in three days. Great. Thank you, Charisse.” He finally hangs up the phone and stretches his back a little bit. 

Immediately, Patrick makes a note of how long that call was (0.75) and sends it off to Stevie for her to bill the client on her file. Other short telephone calls, Patrick lets go if it’s only a five-minute call or so. Charisse? Nah, she’ll get the whole charge for his time. 

It seems way too long before Patrick is finally able to resurface from his office to the outside world. It’s lunch which means there is no one else in the lobby, luckily. He can hear Ray and Stevie talking from the kitchen. Well, he can _hear_ Ray and he assumes that Stevie is the one suffering from the conversation. 

Patrick really doesn’t want to add himself and listen to whatever Ray is on right now. He decides he is definitely going out for lunch. 

  


Downtown Toronto has a lot to offer when it comes to lunch offerings, but Patrick is boring in the sense that he eats the same thing most of the time. His usual order consists of a sandwich or a sub, plus whichever is soup of the day, which mostly just rotates between french onion, chicken noodles and chili. Sometimes, he’d walk a little farther and he’d find a sandwich and salad combo. His favourite to go to is Freshii, if the lunch rush isn’t too bad. 

This particular day, he decides that soup and sandwich are not going to cut it for him. So he walks and he walks until he finds a restaurant that calls to him. He doesn’t have anything in the afternoon, he has all the time to find a place. 

It’s his subconscious, he’s sure, but Patrick finds himself standing in front of a ramen restaurant. He’s never been here before. He isn’t even sure if it’s any good. If Patrick is anything like David, he would be taking out his phone right this moment to google reviews. 

“For one?” A server comes to greet Patrick. 

Before Patrick can change his mind, “Yes,” he confirms and follows the server inside. 

It feels different to be inside here. Outside, the shop looks unassuming, but inside, it’s like being transported out of a small restaurant in downtown Toronto to one in Japan itself, with its with its loud and lively chatter, surrounded by the smell of hot spices. He feels a little out place, as if he doesn’t belong here, all by himself, the space beside him lacking a certain… someone., the space beside him lacking a certain… someone. 

Patrick orders the one thing that sounds familiar and fidgets on his phone the whole time he is waiting. Luckily, even through the lunch rush, it doesn’t take long for his order to be placed in front of him. He thanks the server and awkwardly fixes his chopsticks in his right hand to be able to eat. 

Even after eating, Patrick still has no idea if the ramen he just ate or the one he ate at Ramen Danbo is better. He can’t decide. He suspects that he might be biased, however, because this ramen shop doesn’t have David sitting beside him while the other had. 

For what it’s worth, he did enjoy the bowl of ramen with its delightfully light broth and every slice of pork belly cha shu melting in his mouth. It’s the most exciting lunch he’s had in a very long while. 

Maybe, he’ll come back again, with David. He’ll make a decision of which is better then. 

  


When Patrick gets back to the office, Stevie looks up at him, betrayal obvious in her eyes. Patrick concedes that is pretty much correct. He did take a while to get back 

“You have a court date.” Stevie says, holding a piece of paper and gesturing for Patrick to take it from her. 

“O...kay? On what matter?” Patrick walks over and grabs the paper. He sees the style of cause, _David Rose v. Sebastian Raine_. “Two months away...” It’s going to be on January 16th. 

It’s been a full month since he last saw David. There was no excuse for him to see the other man, nor for any unintentional meet-ups to happen. Even Stevie had not brought David in for random things, and that’s okay. There is no reason to, after all. He’s forgotten their lives really don’t have much of a common ground, and it brings Patrick a little tinge of sadness. 

Mr. Raine’s lawyer had been quiet too, especially once Patrick asked him about any proof that his client and David had been in a relationship after the date that they claimed in the Application. Mr. Raine’s lawyer hadn’t responded to the email nor did he for being served. Well. That is both good news and a worry—these kinds of lawyers aren’t paid to keep quiet after all. 

“Two weeks before the court hearing?” Stevie snaps him out of his thoughts, eyes with clear expectation and her eyebrows raised. 

“That sounds fair, yes. Do you want me to dictate a letter going out?” Patrick stares at the date, ingraining it in his memory. He memorizes the letters and numbers until he is sure he can say it in his sleep. 

“Sure. Makes my life easier,” Stevie shrugs. 

Patrick takes the paper with him and walks back to his office. Once he has the door locked, he looks at the piece of paper again. _This is it._ Two months from now, he will make sure that David… that _he_ wins this. For David. 

He picks up his dictaphone and starts a new recording. 

“ _Hi Stevie, on the David Rose matter, can you please send a letter to our client? This is to confirm…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Patrick! This might be boring to some people, but I wanted to establish that before they become together they do have lives of their own :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


	10. you still might hear me if you listen well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from: [Noah Reid - Angels & Demons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZKONsnkdPo).
> 
> This was very incoherent until the amazing [oxygenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygenlove/profile) worked her magic on it. So, thank you thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: Any similarities of clients mentioned in this chapter are made up and are in no way real people. At all. Nope.
> 
> PS: I am posting earlier again because due to work, I might end up posting super late later if I don't post now. I thought earlier is better than later.

David is back in Vancouver. 

This time David is back without Patrick. He also flew business rather than chartering a plane, no longer having to hide from his dad. His dad _did_ call him as soon as his plane touched down, hurt evident in his father’s voice when he asked if David really bought a second space for Rose Apothecary and why David hadn’t called him for help or advice. Even his mother called right after, but it was to obviously hint that he should’ve asked his father for help, even if it was not needed. 

All in all, David is having a shitty day as he exits the airport doors. 

Luckily, Alexis did not forget that she’s supposed to pick him up. She drives by the arrival just in time as he is walking out of the sliding doors. 

“David!” Alexis calls from the driver’s seat, waving excitedly. She makes no move to get out of the car and help him with his luggage, however. 

“Ugh,” David drags his suitcases to the back of the car himself and struggles to pop open the trunk. Once he does, he sees that it’s full of luggage that looks suspiciously like the ones Alexis uses only when she’s going out of the country. “Alexis! What is this?!” 

“What, David?! Just put your bags in and let’s go!” Alexis screams from the front of the car, still not making any move to actually go down and help. Or provide an explanation for why her luggage is in here. 

David grabs one of the handles and looks at the baggage tag. _Aha_. GGK to YVR. He rips it from the handle before he closes the trunk and then opens the right rear door to place his luggage there instead. 

“David! Gross! You’re going to get dirt in my car.” Alexis makes a face at him, twisting to make sure he sees, and tries to swat him away, but still makes _no_ move to actually help out or stop him. 

So David closes the rear door and finally climbs into the passenger seat, wearing his seat belt before taking out the luggage tag he found and wave it into her face. “Hi Alexis, care to explain?” he asks smugly. 

Alexis’s eyes widen as she grabs the luggage tag from him. “David! Do you _not_ know what privacy even means?” she crumbles the offending piece of paper and throws it to the back seat. “I do one nice thing for you and you can’t even be thankful.” 

“You owe me, remember? Japanese embassy about six months ago?” David cannot believe Alexis, but he also _can_ believe Alexis. This is honestly nothing new, based on the numerous things she owed him but had forgotten before he could collect. It’s why he tries to collect any favours within the next six months or it’s gone, just like Alexis’s gratitude. 

Alexis backs out of her parking spot without checking her mirrors and sets out to the road. “Well, if you must know, David, I just took a short break in Scotland. I just needed a breather, okay?” Alexis groans, still making a face at him. Her driving had always been way too fast for David’s comfort. “I mean, look at you, already back in Vancouver within a month. Did you need a breather too?” 

“I’m here for _work_ , Alexis. And for your information, it’s been six weeks since I was here.” David looks at the state of her car, trying to figure out how long it had been abandoned in the airport parking lot. “How long were you in Scotland, anyway?” 

“Um, a week? Two weeks?” Alexis sees David’s disbelieving face and gets offended, her eyes widening, “I don’t know, David! I stopped counting! I only bought my return ticket because you needed a ride.” 

“Oh my god, Alexis! I could’ve just gotten a taxi!” 

“A _thank you_ would be very much appreciated!” 

“Fine! Thank you, Alexis!” 

  


Alexis’s apartment is even worse than the state of her car. If David hadn’t already declined staying at their suite in Rose Hotel, he would definitely be calling a taxi right about now. His pride would not allow for him to call his dad and ask for the suite after he’s vehemently declined during the call. The reality is, he’s probably stuck here. 

“So David, you can have my second bedroom,” Alexis presents the second bedroom as if it’s the most comfortable place ever. In reality, it’s just a room with a bed and all her clothes, shoes, bags, and jewelry stored in it. 

David looks at the room in horror. “Fuck, Alexis. How do you sleep at night?!” he demands. 

“Shut up, David!” 

They bicker for the next half hour, fighting about who can sleep in the master bedroom. In the end, Alexis wins. David has no idea how that was declared, but it was and he has accepted his loss. The master bedroom probably is not in any better state, if he’s being honest. At least the second room he can sort of rearrange without Alexis screeching in his ear. 

He sneers at her as he passes her by with his luggage. All the while, she’s shooting a triumphant smile at him. 

“Have a really _good_ _night_ sleep, David!” Alexis sounds way too happy. 

“Eat glass!” 

  


Sleep was not as difficult as David thought it was going to be. Alexis only has a queen in the second bedroom, but the mattress is pretty nice. There is no way he is ever going to tell her that though. Although to be fair, she probably has no hand in choosing the mattress anyway. 

There’s a smell of coffee coming from the outside, so David finishes up getting ready and opens the door. The sight that greets him is probably the worst thing he can ever witness in the entire world. 

“Coffee?” Alexis greets. 

David looks at the machine she is in front of, and feels himself shiver in disgust. 

“It’s just coffee, David!” Alexis looks offended. 

“It’s not coffee, Alexis. It’s k-cup. That’s just incorrect on so many levels.” David would vomit if that wouldn’t be an overreaction. He looks around and notices the distinct lack of a real coffee machine. “Is there any real coffee in this disgusting dump?” 

Alexis doesn’t correct him about the state of her apartment. “No. There’s a coffee shop right around the block, though. Please feel free to get _real_ coffee, David,” she sniffs and continues drinking her disgusting mug of fake coffee unrepentantly. 

“Is there food in this place?” David questions again, already by the closet door and taking out his coat. At Alexis’s silence, he assumes that’s a no. “Fine. I will be picking up food too. Any requests, you heathen?” 

Alexis gives him a big smile. “Can you please get me a healthy smoothie?” 

“Ew,” David makes a face at her. “But I will get you a smoothie and I will be back. Hopefully, by then you’ve… cleaned up the table a little bit.” It is currently filled with what seems to be class work, but he did not have time to check yesterday nor the patience to check right now. “Clean up, Alexis,” he reminds her. 

“Go, David!” Alexis shrieks in obvious frustration. Cleaning isn’t her favourite thing in the world, after all. 

David wants to go take a walk anyway. Alexis’s apartment is located in the heart of downtown, specifically Coal Harbour. The view from her apartment reminds him too much of the last time he was here so he needs… to be on level ground. 

Walking around, he finds a cafe with a breakfast menu. He googles the place and reads the reviews. Huh, 4.6 isn’t too bad and he really is not in the mood to look for anything higher in close walking distance. So he opens the door and is welcomed by the smell of _real_ coffee. 

Fuck you and your fake coffee, Alexis. 

  


When David gets back to the apartment with a paper bag of food and the drinks, he was not expecting Alexis to accost him by the door, almost costing him everything he is carrying. 

“Fuck! Alexis!” David yells as he clutches onto everything in his hands. “Why would you do that?!” 

But Alexis is squealing excitedly and that is not something she does unless she found something juicy. It’s then that David sees his MacBook open on the dining table, the very same dining table that he asked Alexis to clean. It _is_ clean now, but with his MacBook sitting there, and he can see the exact photo she is screaming about. 

“Is this Patrick, David? Oh my god, he’s a button!” Alexis takes the smoothie from his tray, but leaves everything else with him as she runs to take a seat and continues looking at all the photos that David carefully saved. “You are so _cute_ together!” 

David doesn’t have the energy to deal with that yet, so he just closes the door and walks over to the table where he closes his MacBook, earning a complaint from Alexis. He drops the food on the table and throws the offending piece of technology to the couch. 

“How the fuck did you even get into it? I changed my password because of you,” David demands. He sips his coffee and then gets to work in taking out his breakfast. He almost wishes he ate at the cafe, but that’s probably a horrible idea. Alexis could’ve dug deeper if he hadn’t come back. 

“You’re very predictable, David,” Alexis smirks. “To me, of course.” 

“Deep throat a knife, Alexis,” David glares and sits down. 

Alexis is still smiling at him as she sips on her smoothie, not even thanking him. “You and Patrick are cute together,” she says simply. 

David swallows, “He’s my lawyer.” 

“And he’s cute. He could be both things together.” Alexis is still smiling. She looks way too excited about all this. 

“Spill it, Alexis.” 

“I’m just saying, the two of you look great together. If I didn’t know any better, I would think the two of you were dating from the photos of the two of you. Good job, David,” Alexis winks at him. “I love this for you.” 

“There is _nothing_ going on, Alexis.” David wants for _himself_ to choke on a knife. “He’s helping me to finally and legally cut off all my ties to Sebastien. That’s all. Nothing else.” 

The mere mention of Sebastien’s name seems to sober Alexis up as she stops smiling and looks at him carefully. David almost wishes he didn’t bring him up. He can’t tell if she’s pitying him or not. 

“Sebastien Raine is an asshole, you know that right?” Alexis’s voice is soft as she reaches over and pokes his clenched fist. “And I don’t know how you feel, but it must be super-duper difficult to do this because I know you thought he was The One or whatever.” 

“I didn’t think he was _The One_ , Alexis.” Yes, he did. 

“Yes, you did,” Alexis says a matter-of-factly. There is no judgment in her voice though. “David, it’s okay. I just want you to start fresh. You’ve probably heard this from Stevie, but I will say it again anyway.” 

“I wish you wouldn’t,” David whispers. He’s trying to keep his eyes trained on his cup of coffee and away from Alexis’s green eyes. 

“I may not believe in this huge idea of The One or whatever, but _you_ do. And you should, David. Sebastien Raine is not even close to being The One, however. He’s a full-on crazy asshole, crazier than me and that’s saying a lot.” Alexis reaches over and poked his fist again, “So I’m super glad that you finally made up your mind to legally cut off all ties with him. Like, _so_ glad. Okay?” 

David knows his eyes are red, and his nose might be, too. It’s too early in the day for tears and he wishes he can tell himself to get a grip. “Okay,” is all he responds though. 

“And David?” Alexis waits until he makes eye contact with her again, “Sebastien didn’t look at you even half the way how your lawyer looks at you, so...” 

David pretends he doesn’t understand what she’s talking about. 

  


Construction on the store already started a week ago, so when David walks towards it, he feels the excitement bubbling in his stomach at the ‘ROSE APOTHECARY COMING SOON’ sign which he approved for Alicia to get printed and put upfront. 

The last time he was here, Sebastien came up to him and told him point-blank that he was going to take Rose Apothecary from him. Or, like, half of it. But David knows he’s not going down without a fight. He looks around and smiles, before slipping into the back of the store where the door is open, Alicia already waiting for him. 

“Saw you arrive and waited until you were finished appreciating the store,” Alicia is smiling as she lets him in. 

They are scheduled to do interviews for staffing. David isn’t going to be here full-time and Alicia doesn’t want to be here full-time. No one from his Toronto staff actually wants to move here full-time either, which means they need to find people who can be trained in Toronto before they open here next year. 

“Interviews don't start for another half hour, but we do have some people already here.” Alicia slides a clipboard with resumes over to him. “Let me know when you want to start.” 

“Thanks, Alicia.” David grabs the clipboard and goes through it. The door swings to a close, Alicia leaving him alone for a few minutes before the start of his hectic schedule begins. 

  


David and Alexis haven't lived together in the same house for more than a few years now. Alexis had been busy traveling around the world, while David had moved into his own apartment by himself, then with Sebastien, and now by his lonesome again. In comparison, his life is a lot tamer than Alexis’s, and yet he’s the one going through court between the two of them. 

It’s interesting though, sharing the same space with Alexis again. It’s only been a week, but it feels a little longer than that. He made himself at home in the second bedroom, although he only actually goes there to sleep due to the state that Alexis’s belongings are in, all of them still in disarray. Any work that needs to be done is done at the dining table or at the new office, which is currently half-finished. 

David learns that Alexis actually goes to class religiously, well, aside from that trip she took to Scotland, of course. Alexis seems to actually be determined to graduate and become a ‘total girl boss’, her words. He has no idea what her class standing is so he’ll be reserving judgment until then. 

It’s a Monday night, a week after he first arrived, that Alexis asks him what his future plans are. 

“How long are you staying here again?” Alexis asks when she finds David poring overwork on the dining table. She just came home from ‘socializing’ and ‘working with her peers’, which he translates to meaning she was at a party. 

“Don’t worry, I’m flying back soon,” David assures her. He has been here for a week now, and he really shouldn’t be taking up most of her space. The suite at Rose Hotel is still vacant. He doesn’t know why he didn’t just go there after the first day. Miguel would’ve covered for him, honestly. 

“Don’t be silly, David.” Alexis swats his arm. He snaps his head up to glare at her. She explains, “I’m only asking because I want to go out for dinner before you go. I know I’m, like, so busy with school and you’re, like, too busy with work, but. I might not see you until Rose Apothecary opens in March, right?” 

“Yes…?” David knows when he’s opening the store. _He_ decided that after all. He wishes they can open before the holidays though, as sales then would be really good, but he knows hiring staff and training them would not go well with the rush of the holiday season. The Toronto store will make up the bulk of their holiday sales, then. Vancouver can catch up next year. 

“Well then I’m not going to see you until next year, David!” Alexis looks at him in what seems to be an exaggerated shock. “You already told me you weren’t going to come to mom and dad’s Christmas party this year.” 

David cringes. He still feels bad about ditching his parents’ annual Christmas party, but he has a store to run and another store to open. David can’t just take a full week of break to fly to his parents’ place and leave his whole staff alone. 

“You know I can’t come, Alexis. Mother has already given me the speech about abandoning the family or whatever word it is she used.” David remembers that conversation well. Moira Rose sounded more upset that he’s not doing The Number with her this year, than him not actually coming to the party. 

“Well then, we’re not going to see each other until the new year, so. I think we should have dinner, just the two of us, like a sibling date,” Alexis claps, obviously excited about her idea. 

“Fine,” he agrees begrudgingly. David can’t really say no to Alexis, considering all the putting up she’s done with him the past week, too. He tries not to let her find out about this little weakness though, because she’ll definitely take advantage of them. “I’m probably leaving some time at the end of the week. Alicia and I are just finalizing the new hires tomorrow so we can hold the orientation and then they’ll fly to Toronto at the start of next year for training.” 

Alexis looks at him with something he can’t quite place. Instead, she tells him, “I’m super proud of you, David.” 

David rolls his eyes, but he feels warmth bloom in his chest, “Thank you, Alexis.” And he means it. 

“A full day for our date the day before you fly out then! I’ll text Alicia to pencil me in,” Alexis squeals in excitement. 

David goes back to his work, and tries his hardest not to smile. 

  


“Hello, stranger,” Stevie greets when David calls. 

“Don’t be a bitch, it’s only been a week,” David sniffs as he lies down on the bed, phone tucked between the pillow and his ear. 

“Sake?” 

“No time. Any other requests?” David can probably send someone to Granville Island to pick up a bottle of sake for Stevie, but he doesn’t want to. He wants to go there himself if he’s buying himself alcohol, but there’s no time to do so in his busy schedule. 

“A house, please. I want it near Commercial Drive.” 

David exhales a snort, “Something feasible, asshole.” 

“Then… for you to come to my work and make out with my boss in his office.” 

David chokes. On his own spit. 

He gets up and grabs the glass of water from the bedside table. David empties the whole glass. It helped, but he can still hear Stevie cackling from his phone. 

David takes hold of his phone again to hear Stevie sound thoroughly amused when she announces, “I see that’s also out of the question. Just a bottle of champagne and pizza when you visit me next time, then.” 

David knows why his heart is thundering in his chest, and he still feels a blockage in his throat. “You—Stevie, you can’t say things like that.” For his own mental health, mostly. His heart doesn’t think he can take it, either. 

Stevie snorts. “I have to go. See you when I see you, Rose.” 

The line goes dead and David is left with a heavy heart, and the very vivid imagination of him sitting on Patrick’s desk as they make out, hands all over each other that they are able to reach, their mouths hot. David can almost imagine how Patrick would taste and— 

Yeah… 

_Nope._

David needs a shower. A very cold one. 

  


The hiring list is finally finalized. Alicia enthusiastically takes it from him so she can start making the calls. David actually feels relieved when she leaves the office. He needs a breather. Everything feels a little too suffocating, what with them being stuck in the room the past day going through their interview notes. 

But, it was the realization that this was happening that gets to him. 

In a few months or so, Rose Apothecary will open a second store in Vancouver. 

_A second one_. David isn’t absolutely sure he’s done well with the first and yet here he is, having expanded to a second one. 

He breaths in and out, concentrating on the feel of the wood on his hands as he tries to anchor himself back to reality. 

It’ll be fine. He’ll be fine. Rose Apothecary will be fine. 

David Rose will be fine. 

  


On the day of his date with Alexis, David finds himself both apprehensive and excited. They do get along, as much as siblings who have different personalities and interests get along, that is. They hang out a few holidays that coincide, but they don’t _plan_ a full day. 

Alexis is excited though, decked in a full Fall season outfit that screams both sexy and money. David is afraid his own ensemble for the day might not be up to par, but he’s also accepted that if Alexis is there, attention will always be _on_ Alexis anyway. Also, he likes his fashion style, thank you very much. 

“Ready, David?” Alexis grins. 

“Let’s just go, Alexis.” 

“Ugh, David! Try to be more excited, please!” 

  


They spend the day shopping, which is something they always enjoy doing together. Alexis fills the trunk of her car way too fast that David has to put his own bags in the backseat. They both tease each others’ outfits they bought, friendly and snappy together at the same time. There really is no other way to describe their relationship other than that. 

The food was great. Alexis seems to have found some of the best restaurants within driving distance, and considering that she’s been living here for a while, David doesn’t expect otherwise. In return, he doesn’t even make fun of Alexis’s parking skills, he’s having too much fun. And when was the last time he had fun, eh? 

(His brain supplies: That two full days that you spent with Patrick in Vancouver and Whistler, that’s when. David promptly ignores his brain. It’s probably had way too much wine at this point.) 

Miguel shows up near the end of dinner, amusement clear on his face. Alexis apparently warned him that they are going to be drinking and he happily offered his services, as long as he gets to tell Adelina about what happens. Alexis, the traitor, gave him permission. David isn’t so sure he would have, if he was given the choice. 

They both get deposited on the couch, Miguel instructing them to stay put so he can go grab all the things they bought, looking unamused at the idea of having to pick up all their shopping bags as he leaves. David can’t honestly blame him—they both bought quite a _lot_. 

Alexis ends up giggling over nothing at the other end of the couch. So, David ends up giggling as well at the ridiculousness of what just transpired, with Miguel having to carry them home like they were little kids. And by the end of it, they are both rolling around the couch giggling together. 

The door opens to Miguel looking at them with concern. “Why are you both giggling? I don’t remember seeing you both take anything besides the numerous alcohol you’ve consumed,” he drops the bags and comes to check on them. “Are you both high?” he asks, skeptical. 

“High on life!” David announces, and Alexis giggles even more in response. 

“Wow, I can only deal with one drunk Rose at a time,” Miguel says, but he still looks amusedly happy seeing the two of them. 

Once upon a time, the three of them would hide behind the shed in Rose Manor and run around trying to catch each other, thick as thieves. Growing up changed that, solidified the line that has always been between them all their lives. Now that they are older, it’s never been the same again, but David can see that Miguel doesn’t mind. They will never be the same, yes, but the three of them still has these moments to share. 

“Come join us on the couch, Miguel,” Alexis pulls him and he yelps when he lands between the two of them. 

“I am _not_ drunk enough for this,” Miguel complains, but there is a quirk up to his lips. He doesn’t even make a move to get up. “My two favourite Roses.” 

David misses this. The three of them together. If he moved his head a little so he can snuggle into Miguel’s arms, no one says anything. When he sees Alexis do the same thing, Miguel just wraps his arms around the two of them. 

Growing up changed a lot of things, and 33 year old David Rose wishes he can tell his younger self that, just so he would have savoured the past a little bit more. 

  


Miguel and Alexis drive him to the airport the next day. David is glad that Miguel came with them, because it means he has someone help him with his luggage as Alexis just sit at the driver’s seat, not even bothering to get out to say goodbye. 

“You’re not coming home this Christmas, right?” Miguel asks. 

“Not this year, no. Are you?” David says. 

“Not to Rose Manor, no. They have enough hands there to handle a Christmas party now. But I’m going to visit mom.” Miguel smiles, “You should come visit her some time.” 

“Oh, I will, believe me. As soon as I have my official divorce documents, I’m going to come see Adelina and let her tell me how horrible my decision was to get married in the first place.” David hates hearing about the horrible decisions he’s made from anyone else _but_ Adelina. Adelina means it in a way that she hopes he would meet someone else more deserving. 

“You should bring Patrick when you do,” Miguel smirks. And just like that, David doesn’t feel very fond of Miguel anymore. 

“Okay, whatever Alexis told you, don’t listen to her,” David glares at the general direction of the driver’s seat. Alexis isn’t even looking his way, having no idea she’s being glared at. 

Miguel just laughs and shakes his head, “I think you’re forgetting that I picked the two of you up. I’ve met him. Alexis hasn’t. My words hold more weight, David.” 

David doesn’t deem that with a response and instead says, “I’m off. Don’t want to be late. Make sure you clear the calendar for my store’s opening, alright?” 

“Sure, David.” Miguel turns to where Alexis is, “Say goodbye, Alexis.” 

Finally, she looks his way. “Bye David! Say hi to Patrick for me!” Alexis blows him a kiss. 

“Fuck off, Alexis!” David yells but Alexis just winks at him. 

David watches as the car drives away before he finally walks inside the airport, luggage in tow. Back to Toronto it is for him. 

  


It’s snowing when David arrives in Toronto, weather a complete opposite of Vancouver. Christmas lights are already up on street lights and trees. He can _smell_ the holiday cheer in the air. He’s almost tempted to get a holiday drink, but thinks better of it. He’s probably had enough caffeine for the day, really. 

His apartment is clean when he arrives and he’s thankful because he’s so tired. He makes a note to give the cleaners extra for the next time he disappears. 

Deciding that clean-up can be done tomorrow, not having brought clothes that would wrinkle, David makes quick use of the bathroom and changes into his sleeping attire, before prompting plopping onto his bed. 

It’s still snowing when he falls asleep. 

  


David doesn’t see Stevie until two days after he got back. Apparently, work is busy during the holiday season in a law firm. 

“People who find out that they absolutely hate their partner during the holidays—they’re _the_ worst,” Stevie says in lieu of a greeting, arriving at his apartment with wine and pizza. David almost feels bad he forgot his offer to buy the next one, but she got her favourite toppings, not his, so the guilt immediately dissipates. 

“You know Sebastien broke up with me during the holidays, right?” David isn’t really offended, but he hates her weird anchovies and pineapple pizza toppings. He’s hungry though, so he still eats. Next time, he’s going to get two boxes of pizza of only _his_ toppings, and he’ll watch her suffer. 

Stevie eyes him, “You found your ex-husband making out with your then-girlfriend during the holidays. You were already separated from Sebastien way before that. That’s pretty much not the same, David. Your pity party can wait until I’m drunk enough.” She swats his hand away from the pizza as she grabs a slice for herself. 

“Just pointing it out,” David shrugs. “Anyway, what’s up with you?” 

Stevie shrugs in response, munching on her slice and drinking the wine straight from the bottle. David grimaces and makes a note to grab his own bottle and a glass. Later, when Stevie is wasted, so she can’t say anything about his ‘issues’. 

“Work has just been a bitch. Ray wants me to wear holiday clothes aka holiday sweaters. Fuck no.” Stevie shakes her head but continues, “And Patrick’s clients have been difficult. Ugh, I don’t even know if I can tell you this because you’re technically his client.” 

David feels his heart jump to his throat at the mere mention of Patrick, but tries his best to look as nonchalant as possible, “Cone of silence, Stevie. I promise.” He means it, too. 

At first, it doesn’t look like she actually believes him, but she must have needed to talk about it to someone because she shrugs and continues. “So, there’s this client, let’s call her… Cunt. Because she is and I apologize to the word, but she _is_.” 

David tries not to laugh and just lets Stevie continue her ranting. 

“I should’ve known what was happening, but I also don’t care about what these clients are going through, so I was completely blindsided by it. But this woman, Cunt, she’s the most annoying of all, she wouldn’t stop calling until Patrick takes her call. And because Patrick is much too nice to tell her off straight to her face, and he feels bad that I have to take it, he would take the call, and I happily bill her for it.” Stevie downs another big gulp of the wine, “And this week, it all came to explode on our faces.” 

No wonder Stevie decided to call the other day, David realizes. He kind of feels bad he didn’t really talk about it with her, but he also knows she wouldn’t have told him on the phone anyway. 

“She showed up every single day the past week looking for Patrick,” Stevie makes a face as she says. “She seems to have deluded herself into thinking that just because Patrick answers her calls all the time, that he is interested _in_ her.” Stevie makes a vomiting sound. David is only a little worried that she is actually going to. 

David does feel his heart thud in his chest, however, because this story seems very, very familiar, a little too close to home. Stevie doesn’t seem like she’s done with her story, so he just lets her continue talking. 

“She was there last Monday, David, to ask Patrick why he hadn't asked her out on a date yet. Then when Patrick said he wasn’t interested in her like that, she came back the next day with a gift and to ask _him_ out.” Stevie seems like she’s getting too into her story because she looks really offended. “Luckily, or not if you think about it, Patrick was at Court the whole day. But of course, she comes back the next day again and this time, she brought with her her children to introduce to them Patrick as their future stepdad. Can you _fucking_ believe this woman?!” 

David nods and lets Stevie eat her pizza, drink her wine and complain. But David does understand where this woman, appropriately named Cunt, is coming from. Only a little of course, he’s not a psychopath after all. He’s thought of it before, and he still stands by his belief that he’s sure any sane (or insane) woman who would date Patrick would want to put a ring on his finger as soon as they can. 

Patrick Brewer is a catch and David knows this perfectly well. 

“Patrick was there that time and immediately shut it down. He had to let her go as his client because their solicitor-client relationship is broken. Oh man, she went ballistic. We had to call the police and 911.” Stevie cringes this time, as if remembering what went down vividly. “That was not fun because CFS came and took her children from her and put them up with the dad. So now we’re in the midst of withdrawing as her lawyer on record _and_ she’s threatening to call the Law Society on Patrick.” 

“What the fuck?” David can’t help himself at that. The gall of this woman?! 

Stevie waves him off though, “We’re not worried about that. We make pretty good details of all calls and emails. Our office is also equipped with a camera.” That part, Stevie winks at him, and he is reminded of that dinner he and Patrick shared before he left for Vancouver a few weeks ago. “So, she can’t make any substantial claims that the Law Society wouldn’t immediately dismiss. However, the headache she’s caused is still pretty much real.” 

This is where David and this woman are different. David wouldn’t hurt Patrick, or his career, even when he gets rejected, or _if_ he gets rejected because there is no way he is going to actually say anything. David would never do what she’s done to Patrick Brewer. 

“So, if you can believe it, I am extremely happy to have rested at home for the whole day and now I’m here with you to eat food and get drunk.” David watches her finish the whole bottle. He should really be more worried about her, right? Drinking a whole bottle in less than an hour is worrying, right? “So, what’s up with you? You told me the preparation is going great and that Alexis is even half-way responsible now. Why do you look like you’re about to break someone’s face? Not that you would, it’ll get your hands dirty, after all.” 

“Shut up,” David breathes in and out. He really shouldn’t be affected by her story. 

“No, really, what’s wrong with you, Rose?” Stevie looks at him with worry. 

“Nothing. Just tired.” David hands her the pizza box. “Did you want more alcohol?” 

Stevie doesn’t look like she’s going to give it up, but she must’ve seen something on his face because she instead answers, “As if you even had to ask.” 

  


There is nothing wrong, not really. Days pass and weekdays move to weekends. The snow piles up a little higher, and Christmas songs grow a little louder. Nothing is wrong, at least, not until David comes to Rose Apothecary on the morning of Christmas eve and finds himself face to face with one Sebastien Raine. 

“Hi David,” Sebastien grins lazily, eyeing him up and down. 

Fucking Sebastien Raine ruining holidays, god- _fucking_ -damnit. 

“Why are you here?” David tries to walk past him, but Sebastien moves faster and blocks his path to the store. He manages to catch Alicia’s eyes through the display window, She looks at him curiously until she catches sight of what, or who, is in front of him. She nods, and that helps David’s nerves ease a bit. He knows she’ll be on it. He just needs to put up with Sebastien and make sure he doesn’t enter the store. 

“David… I’m here because I want to tell you something,” Sebastien’s hands reach over, as if to put them on top of David’s shoulders, but he manages to move away just in time, and Sebastien’s hands fall back to his sides. Sebastien doesn’t look very amused by that. He stuffs his hands in his pocket instead, and continues, “I realize that it’s been a while for us, but I want to give you one last chance. My therapist said that was the best way to handle this.” 

David’s eyes narrows, “One last chance what?” He’s very much uninterested to know the answer. 

“Us,” Sebastien waves to indicate just that. “I think we should go to bed together, just let our bodies remember what it is we lost, so that we can decide if this divorce is the right decision or not. You stopped being good near the end, David. That was why I had to look for someone else to fulfill that.” 

Red flashes across David’s eyes, but he tries his hardest not to do anything he would regret, even though his biggest regret in life is literally standing right in front of him. “Sebastien,” he heaves, and he knows his voice is shaky, but that’s fine. He just needs to let this out, “We’re divorcing because six years ago, not even four months into our marriage, I found you in bed with people who are definitely not me. Considering we were just on that bed, that very same morning, I want to say that _this_ is not my fault,” he gestures to the two of them. 

But Sebastien doesn’t seem like he cares about the little details. He continues on, “I think we owe it to our marriage to feel our bodies joined together again. Give each other pleasure, if you are still able to do that. See that this is a mistake for you, David.” 

David’s mistake? _David’s mistake?!_

Something in David’s brain goes off as he makes a realization. 

Sebastien doesn’t care. 

Sebastien _really_ doesn’t. He never cared about what David felt before, and he obviously doesn’t care right now. It shouldn’t have come this much of a surprise, but it feels like everything is suddenly so clear and obvious to David. Like there was something covering his eyes that’s been lifted, and now, he can finally fucking see the truth. 

David lets out a deep breath and says, “We’ve been separated for six years. There is no giving us another chance, because _you_ were the one who took that and ran away with it. So, this is me, taking the chance that you’re offering and throwing it to the ground so that I could step on it and crush it beneath my UGGs. So, feel free to get the hell away from me and explore this pleasure on your own.” 

Even though the streets of Toronto are busy, there is silence that envelops the two of them. 

Alicia, bless her, finally comes out of the store to say, “Mr. Raine, the police are on their way. If you’re still here by the time they get here, we will press charges for trespassing.” 

David has a very good feeling that isn’t something that would really happen, but the way Alicia said it was sure and confident. He’s not going to question it right now. 

Sebastien raises his hand in defeat before turning back to David. There is something in his eyes… “I will see you in court then, David Rose.” And then he’s gone. 

David thinks he’s going to lose his balance right there in front of the steps, but thankfully, Alicia is there as a crutch, leading him inside and into the office. The warmth of the store helps, the calm, soothing music he carefully selected himself manages to help bring his mood up. 

“Do you still want to do the closing today?” Alicia asks, looking at him worriedly. “I know you said you were going to let everyone go home early because it’s Christmas Eve but I can stay. You can go, David.” 

Shaking his head, David reaches over to where a bottle of water is open. The water soothes his throat quite a bit. He already feels better after that Alicia stops hovering over him in worry. 

“That’s okay, Alicia. I’m okay. Everyone can go home at lunch and spend time with their family. I’ll close up by myself,” David says. That’s the reason he actually came in today. He doesn’t have any Christmas plans but he knows his employees do, Alicia included. “So please just make sure everything is accounted for by noon and I will deal with the rest.” 

“Okay, but… I called someone so they’re on line 1. Don’t make him wait too long,” Alicia says before she walks out of the door, carefully closing it behind her. 

David is confused a little bit. Did Alicia call his therapist? He’s pretty sure his therapist is somewhere in Costa Rica, and not accepting emergency calls at the moment. David dutifully grabs the phone and presses line 1. 

“Hello?” he greets, tentatively. 

“David?” It’s _Patrick._ Of course. “Are you alright? Your assistant told me some things, but she didn’t know exactly what was happening either. Are you okay? What happened?” 

A sob escapes his mouth unknowingly, and Davis tries to hide it with a cough, embarrassed. 

“David? Did he do anything to you?” Patrick’s voice sounds sharper now, mad. 

“No, no,” David breathes in as he responds, “I’m assuming you’re the one who told Alicia what to say? About the trespassing and stuff?” 

“And stuff?” Patrick’s voice turns lighter, amused that David doesn’t sound like he’s going to start crying again, “Yes. She called me and asked if she should call the police. I’m assuming it worked since she got you to the phone not 5 minutes after I told her what to do?” 

“Yes. It worked. Thanks, Patrick.” David already feels much better just hearing Patrick’s voice—hearing how much he cares. 

“Good. Mind telling me what happened? I can write to his lawyer so he could tell his client to stop seeking you out.” 

“You don’t have to. It’s just Sebastien’s usual self-absorbed delusions. I don’t think his lawyer can stop him anyway.” David knows there is no reason to make it a bigger deal than it is. And he also doesn’t want to burden Patrick with this, literally a day before Christmas. “Thank you, Patrick. Like, really.” 

“It’s no problem, David.” He sounds fond, or is David imagining that?. “Are you going to be at the store the rest of the day?” 

The question is weird, but David thought none of it. “Yeah. I’m going to close up today because I’m sending my staff home for Christmas Eve.” 

Patrick hums, “What time are you closing today?” 

“Uh at 4 o’clock? Why?” 

“Okay. I hope the rest of your day goes by smoothly, David.” 

When the call is done, David looks at the phone weirdly. What was that? But he can’t dwell on it too much, not when he’s supposed to be sending his employees home early. 

  


The last few hours by himself fly by fast. It isn’t _too_ busy, but it is certainly busy enough. The customers are mostly last-minute gift buyers who would willingly spend an absurd amount of money to find a gift, and even pay for gift wrapping. David is pleased with the sales. 

As soon as it hit 4 o'clock, David walks over to the front door so he can switch the signage to 'Closed’ and lock the doors. But he sees a figure standing in front by the doors, and he feels a little bad that he has to send him away, until the figure faces him. 

Patrick Brewer is standing in front of him in his navy blue toque covered in flecks of snow, face red from the cold, eyes shining brightly, and a smile gracing his lips. 

Patrick brings his hands up, and David sees a bag in one hand and a tray with two drinks in holiday cups in another. “Merry Christmas, David,” he greets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've been separated for a while and now they are back! Well for a single moment in this chapter only, but they're going to be together again next!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the form of kudos or comments please! Thank you :)


End file.
